Candy, la dama del olvido
by osirisardlay
Summary: Candy es una madre que ha criado con amor y dedicación a sus hijos. En su juventud se enamoró de un joven que creyó, sería su único y verdadero amor en la vida. Pronto su vida dará un giro y aprenderá la lección más importante en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Desperté al escuchar el llanto de mi bebé, el dolor en mi cuerpo por los golpes que me propinó mi esposo de manera brutal, sobrepasó mi voluntad de levantarme para amamantar a mi recién nacida.

-¡¿Estás sorda?!, estoy tratando de dormir, ve y cállale la boca de una vez antes que se la cierre yo!

Sé que en estado de ebriedad era capaz de cumplir su amenaza. Me levanté como pude, el mundo pareció venirse sobre mí, tomé a mi bebé, al verla odié por un instante el hecho de que sea mujer pero la sonrisa que me regaló me devolvió el ánimo que mis lágrimas habían apartado desde hacía rato, la acomodé junto a mí y comencé a alimentarla.

Traté de alejar los malos sentimientos, no quise que sorbiera de mí, la decepción que tenía. Mi llanto volvió al contemplarla mientras dormía.

"Dios, te pido que inclines tu oído y derrames gotas de misericordia sobre mí. Ayúdame a sanar pronto las heridas de mi ser".

El sueño hizo su magia y caí en su encanto.

Al amanecer pude sentir los fuertes brazos de mi esposo que se aferraban a mí. Me abraza de una manera tan cálida al parecer su borrachera se esfumó llevándose con ella su conciencia del salvajismo con el que me golpeó y ultrajó esa noche. Me di cuenta que era hora de ponerme en pie, los quehaceres me esperaban.

Luego de recoger y limpiar el desorden que era prueba de la dolorosa escena nocturna, preparé el desayuno, desperté a mis hijas para que comenzaran a prepararse para asistir a la escuela. Dubitativa me acerqué al lecho donde él yacía, antes de decir alguna palabra me doy el tiempo para observarlo, la belleza de su rostro me enterneció luego se vino a mi mente una pregunta que golpeó mi corazón aún más fuerte que sus puños.

¿Por qué me haces esto?

El temblor de mi boca reflejó lo que sentía, apreté mis labios para no quejarme mientras el llanto me invadía de nuevo. Al dar la media vuelta para alejarme, tomó mi mano y me hice girar nuevamente hacia él. Su bello rostro pronto reveló el horror de ver mi cara amoratada, se levanta agitado y comienza su súplica.

-¡Perdóname por favor, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, he tenido demasiada presión en el teatro estos días y anoche al terminar la presentación, acepté ir con los muchachos al bar y tomé demás, pero te juro, te juro que esto no vuelve a suceder, por favor te pido que me perdones!

Levanté la mirada y mis ojos estaban secos ya no podía llorar más, había tomado mi decisión, soltando mis manos de las suyas le hice saber que...

-Esta vez no hay más perdón, no puedo seguir soportando tus golpes y humillaciones cada vez que el vicio supera tu voluntad y tu amor. No es justo que mis hijos al despertar vean mi rostro así y yo vea en sus ojos el miedo y dolor que los invade.

-Pero Candy, te pido, por favor que recapacites, buscaré ayuda profesional, de verdad no quiero perder tu amor y nuestro hogar.

-No es la primera vez que me prometes eso y como siempre, darás prioridad a tu trabajo y compromisos sociales. Olvidarás tu promesa y cada vez será peor. Te doy la opción que te vayas sin oponerte, que veas a tus hijas dos veces por semana, de lo contrario ahora mismo voy a levantar una denuncia y una orden de alejamiento en tu contra y como sabrás las llevas de perder. Elizabeth y Marce ya se fueron a la escuela aprovecha su ausencia y te vas, no hay más vuelta atrás.

-¡Escúchame, por favor te lo ruego, te lo suplico, perdóname tú sabes que te amo, todos estos años me he partido la espalda y el cerebro trabajando para darles una vida digna y...

-¡No te quiero escuchar más, por favor vete o me voy yo, pero nuestra relación hoy terminó, vete de una vez! Ten un poco de dignidad y por respeto a tus hijos, solo vete.

-Está bien, Candy si esto es lo que quieres me iré pero espero que puedas reflexionar y cambies de opinión, volveré el fin de semana para ver a las niñas. Sólo recojo mis cosas y me voy.

-Me tomé la molestia de empacar tus cosas y ya están en tu auto, lo que haga falta lo tendré listo el fin de semana, pero debes irte ahora mismo.

-Antes iré a despedirme de Madeleine.

-La bebé aún duerme, te exijo que no te acerques a ella, Terry. Que pronto olvidaste la amenaza que hiciste de lastimarla anoche. Realmente que eres nefasto.

-¡Amor te pido nuevamente que me perdones, piensa en todos los años que llevamos juntos, ¿cómo puedes pensar en echarlos a la basura?

-Es en eso exactamente en lo que pensé para decidir que esto no va más. Cada vez estás peor y si te quedas pronto será una desgracia para todos, vete ya, por favor.

-Está bien, como quieras, no creo necesitar más yo de ti que tú de mí.

Al verlo alejarse le dije adiós a todo lo que representó en mi ser. Los meses pasaron y en mi cara y en mi cuerpo ya no había rastro del dolor que me había causado mi entonces amado esposo Terence, con cada día me sentía renovada y el miedo a vivir sin él ya no estaba más. El amor de mi juventud, se fueron para no volver más.

Una tarde los representantes del teatro Stratford llegaron a mi casa para informarme que Terry había tenido un grave accidente durante los ensayos.

A pesar de estos años y de estar legalmente separados Terry no había vuelto a rehacer su vida en hogar. Supe por amigos en común de algunas relaciones en las que se involucró, sin embargo, ninguna funcionó.

Desistió de conseguir mi perdón y aceptó haberme perdido, poco a poco se fue alejando de la vida de nuestras hijas, en ese último año solo se presentó para el cumpleaños número siete de Madeleine. De igual manera las chicas sufrieron por la trágica noticia del accidente de su padre.

Luego de vender la casa que compartimos por tantos años nos mudamos a otra ciudad sin imaginar lo que el destino me tenía preparado.

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-¡Mami, me duele la cabeza!

-Hija estás ardiendo en fiebre, ven acuéstate en mi cama. Te daré medicina y te pondré paños de agua fría.

Casi una hora después la fiebre volvió y más agresiva. Candy, decidió llevar a su pequeña hija al hospital más cercano. Al llegar, la nena fue atendida inmediatamente. Luego de una detallada revisión, el doctor pidió hablar con la madre de la paciente en su consultorio privado.

-Soy el doctor Anthony Brower. Tome asiento, por favor. Bien, señora... ¿Qué edad tiene la niña?

-El próximo mes cumple 11 años, doctor.

─¿Desde cuándo comenzó la fiebre en su hija? 

-Quizás 2 horas antes de traerla aquí.

-Antes de eso la niña: ¿Se quejó de algún dolor en particular?

-De hecho no doctor. Comió toda su cena y después de un rato se fue a dormir, como a las 11 entró a mi cuarto y me dijo que le dolía la cabeza y me percaté que tenía fiebre alta, inmediatamente le di el medicamento recomendado para tratar la temperatura y le bajó; pero en menos de una hora la fiebre volvió y más alta.

-¿Señora?

-¡Candice, doctor. Me llamo Candice White!

-Señora Candice, la niña tiene una severa infección intestinal, ya le administramos antibióticos y un medicamento para bajar la fiebre. Es necesario que la niña permanezca internada en el hospital, hasta que la infección haya desaparecido.

\- Está bien doctor, yo me quedaré junto a ella todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Tranquila señora, su hija es fuerte. Pronto habrá superado ese cuadro infeccioso y podrá irse a casa, por la mañana antes de terminar mi turno pasaré a revisarla y le daré la justificación médica para que la presente a la escuela.

-¡Gracias, por su ayuda doctor, sé que mi hija se recuperará pronto!

-¡Y a usted también señora Candice, a los cuidados que le tuvo!

La joven señora se dirigió a la habitación en la que estaba su hija, la niña dormía profundamente y la fiebre había bajado. Revisó su teléfono y le contestó los mensajes a Arianna y Marce, sus hijas mayores. Las adolescentes estaban preocupadas por su hermana. Candice les informó del diagnóstico y les dijo que su hermanita ya estaba en tratamiento. Luego de orar juntas, las chicas regresaron a sus dormitorios por la mañana. Adriana, preparó el desayuno para ella y Marce, salieron para el colegio, estaban en exámenes y no podían faltar.

En el hospital.

-¡Mami, puedes acostarte conmigo, debes estar cansada de haber estado sentada en ese mueble toda la madrugada!

La voz dulce y frágil de la niña conmovió a su madre, se acercó al lecho de su hija y acariciándole el cabello le dijo que "no se preocupara, que ella estaba bien". Llamó a la oficina para reportarle a su jefe que no se podría presentar a su trabajo por la situación de su hija. El señor Dan Juskin, editor y jefe del diario _New Reporter_, de California más que un jefe era muy buen amigo y compañero de Candice. Un año antes ella había sido honrada por Dan al pedirle ser la madrina de su hijo. Se conocían de mucho tiempo atrás, en una fiesta celebrada por los actores y personal del teatro Strattford, en el qué trabajó su ex esposo Terry Grandchester.

En aquel entonces hacía más de 3 años que Candice se mudó a la ciudad de Santa Clara y en poco tiempo había comenzado a trabajar con Dan. Las leyes la favorecieron en el divorcio, recibiendo una cantidad considerable de dinero y la casa que habitaba junto a sus hijos.

Al finiquitar las acciones pertinentes, decidió vender la casa justificándose con sus hijos, que esa sería una forma de empezar una nueva vida. Sin embargo, los recuerdos de la última visita de la madre de Terry golpeaban su corazón, aún podía escuchar sus gritos uno a uno cada vez que pensaba en ello.

-¡Es tu culpa que ahora mi hijo sea un borracho fracasado, maldita infeliz! Él estaba ebrio por la depresión que sentía cuando sucedió ese accidente. Lucho siete meses en el hospital y dos años de terapia para luego ser rechazado como actor principal, dándole sólo papeles secundarios. Mientras tú seguiste viviendo feliz con los lujos que mi hijo te da ¿A caso te parece justo?

-¡¿Mi culpa?! Por favor señora, su hijo era un ebrio violento desde hacía muchos años atrás y por eso nos divorciamos. La última noche que dormimos juntos tuve miedo de morir a manos de él, de la tunda que me dio. Así es señora su hijo en varias ocasiones me golpeó, me humilló y me violó de manera agresiva y sucia...  
De haberme quedado junto a él me habría matado y seguramente a mi hijos también.

Candy, llorando le gritaba a su ex suegra el tormento que vivió junto a Terry.

-¡Eres una bastarda mentirosa!, crees que puedes enlodar el buen nombre de mi hijo porque no está para defenderse. Pero aquí estoy yo para hacerlo y te juro que pagarás muy caro el dolor que nos causaste. Se te olvidó que mi hijo te sacó de la miserable vida de cabaretera que llevabas, que muy en contra de nuestra voluntad te dio un apellido digno y te apoyó para terminar tus estudios y ahora ensuciando su buen nombre es como le pagas, no eres más que una mal agradecida infeliz.  
Puedes fingir ante los demás ser una dama, pero yo sé bien que sigues siendo la misma cualquiera arribista que está esperando venderse al mejor postor.

-¡Váyase de mi casa señora o no respondo de mí ante sus insultos!, yo en verdad amé a Terry… por eso acepté formar una familia con él y nunca dejé de agradecerle todo el amor y apoyo que en un principio me brindó. Pero él cambió y cada vez que se emborrachaba hacía de mi vida un infierno y no lo podía tolerar más, pero ahora que la he terminado de conocer me doy cuenta de quien heredó esas bajezas...

Al terminar de decir esas palabras la señora Eleanor, le propinó una fuerte cachetada.

─No te permito que nos vuelvas a faltar al respeto, cabaretera malnacida... 

─No señora Eleanor, soy yo quien no le permite que me humille más.

Candice estaba dispuesta a sacar de su casa a su ex suegra por su cuenta; pero escuchó la voz de sus hijos que llegaban del colegio y se contuvo.

-¡Abuela, abuela, abuela, que bueno que estás aquí, desde el accidente de papá sólo pudimos estar un ratito y yo tenía muchas ganas de verte!

-¡Mi amor, mi niña consentida, debes comprender que el viaje desde Inglaterra es bastante largo, hice todo lo posible por tratar de llegar antes, pero no se pudo!  
¡Haz crecido mucho estos dos últimos años que no te veía personalmente, pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante estaré más presente para ti y tus hermanos, por ahora debo volver a Inglaterra! Tu abuelo está enfermo y por eso no pudo venir, pero te manda muchos besitos, mi amor.

-Anda Abu, quédate aquí está noche, te hemos extrañado mucho.

Le dijo Adriana, dejando ver un puchero.

-Lo sé mis amores, pero no puedo quedarme. Tengo gestiones que hacer mañana muy temprano y seguro que si me quedo con ustedes me dormiré tarde y no puedo perder mi cita con los oficiales que están llevando la investigación de lo que pasó.

Pero mañana iré por ustedes al colegio para llevarlos a comer y luego a dar un paseo.

Las chicas abrazaron a su abuela. Ella en verdad los amaba y ellos le correspondían, por eso Candy callaba los desprecios que siempre le hacían sus suegros y demás familiares.

Pasado algunos días de aquella discusión la señora Eleanor volvió a Inglaterra. 

─Al salir del colegio tus hermanos vendrán a verte. Aprovecharé que ellos estén aquí para ir a casa a ducharme y cambiarme. También traer algunas cosas que voy a necesitar. Después que pase el doctor, bajaré a la cafetería a desayunar. 

─¿Puedes traerme algo mami?

-No jovencita, tienes que esperar hasta que el doctor lo autorice. Mientras tanto sólo puedes comer lo que te traigan las enfermeras.

La conversación entre madre e hija de pronto se vio interrumpida.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo se siente la princesa más linda de este hospital? 

-Ya me siento mejor doctor, ¿puedo irme a casa?

-Todavía no princesa. Debes quedarte unos días más, hasta que la infección desaparezca, peroooo, para que no te desanimes te traje un regalito. Mira una linda muñeca de trapo, se parece mucho a ti, ¡eh!

-¡Gracias, doctor! ¡Me encanta mi muñeca, gracias, gracias, gracias! 

-¿Dime cuál nombre le darás?

-Se llamará Maddie, como me llama papá. 

-Me parece un lindo nombre. Espero que Maddie te animé. 

-Sí, doctor, ella lo hará.

Dejando a la niña con la emoción por el juguete recibido, el doctor se dirigió hacia Candice.

-Doctor, no sé cómo agradecerle lo que hace por nosotras, en verdad significa mucho para mí su atención.

-No me agradezca su hija es una niña muy especial. Le pido, por favor que ya no llore más señora. Madeline está fuera de peligro y se recupera rápidamente, pronto podrán regresar a casa. Tenga mi pañuelo, seque sus lágrimas y limpie su rostro.

-No, que pena con usted doctor, tanta molestia que le damos. Yo ahorita me lavo la cara...

-Servir no es ninguna molestia, señora. Me gusta ser de ayuda para los demás.  
Tome, quédeselo. Mi colega el doctor González pasará a revisar a Madeleine más tarde. Yo la veré hasta mañana temprano.

-Está bien doctor, una vez más le agradezco su atención.

El joven doctor estrechó la mano de la señora y pasó a despedirse de Madeline.

-Adiós princesa, te veo mañana. Maddie cuida mucho a mi princesa, asegúrate de que se tome sus medicamentos, ¿vale?

-Gracias doctor. Maddie me cuidará y yo a ella.

Luego de despedirse de la niña el doctor salió de la habitación, marcó el fin de su turno y se fue a su casa, donde lo esperaba su madre.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

-¡Hola amixs!, ¿qué tal sigue la nena?

-El doctor le diagnosticó una severa infección estomacal, y la dejó internada hasta que la infección desaparezca, pero ya se siente mejor, el doctor me dijo que pronto podremos volver a casa.

-Ay, amiga que bueno, extrañé mucho no verte hoy a la hora del lunch, espero que Maddie se recupere pronto, tal vez pueda pasar mañana a verlas. Hoy haré la sección editorial y lo registraré como si lo hubieses hecho tú, sabes que siempre te apoyaré en lo que pueda.

-Gracias Patty, eres sin duda alguna más que mi mejor amiga. Y cuéntame: ¿Cómo le fue ayer en sus exámenes a Stear?

-No tienes nada que agradecer, para eso somos las amigas, pues los resultados de Stear se los entregarán hasta la próxima semana, mañana también tiene que ir al médico, me pidió que lo acompañara y bueno, ya conoces lo meco que es a veces mi esposo, pero yo lo apoyo con todo mi amor, espero que su diagnóstico no sea nada grave.

─Te dejo amiga, tengo que empezar a editar algunas notas, besos y abrazos a las dos.

─Igual para ti amiga, ciao.

-¿Qué le pasa al tío Stear, mami?

-Él también se enfermó... ¡Oye señorita, ¿acaso no sabes que es de mala educación escuchar pláticas ajenas?

-Lo siento mami, pero hablas más fuerte por el celular y no puedo evitar escuchar.

-Señorita fisgona, tendrás tu castigo de cosquillitas en los pies... 

-Ja, ja, ja, no mami ja, ja, ja.

-Me encanta verte reír mi amor, eres como el sol de mis días. 

-Te amo mami, perdóname por haberte asustado con la fiebre.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte mi amor, pero debes ser más cuidadosa con lo que comes para evitar que esto suceda nuevamente.

-Así lo haré mami, te lo prometo. No volveré a comer tantas golosinas.

-Bien mi amor, confío en ti.

-¡Hola, hola!

-Ari, Marce, ¡yuuupi!

-¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Ya me siento mejor, Marce, ya quiero regresar a casa.

-Maddie, debes obedecer al doctor y entonces sí podrás regresar a casa pronto. 

-Lo sé Ari, mira lo que me regaló el doctor Brower.

-Wow, que hermosa muñeca, se parece a ti, ¿sabes?

-Eso mismo me dijo el doctor, mi muñeca se llama Maddie y ese nombre también le gustó a él.

Candy conversó aparte con su otra hija, quien se quedaría al cuidado de la niña mientras ella se iba a reorganizar la casa para regresar nuevamente junto con su más pequeña hija, así se turnaban el cuidado.

-Debo ir a casa a ducharme y a cambiarme, también debo traer algunas cosas que necesito aquí.

-Está bien mamá ve sin cuidado, Marce y yo estaremos al pendiente de Maddie.

-Ok amor, te encargo a las niñas, voy y vuelvo rápido, te amo princesa. 

-También te amo mamá. 

-Ya me voy, pero no tardo nada en volver.  
-

Oye ma, me puedes traer mi celu, es que con lo del desayuno salí deprisa y lo olvidé en casa y al salir de aquí tengo que reunirme con las chicas en el centro comercial, porque la próxima semana es la presentación de las porristas y nos hacen falta algunas cosas. 

-Está bien mi amor, yo te lo traigo, besos, los amo chicos. 

-Bye mami.

-Pero, bueno, ¿qué pasa con tanto tráfico el día de hoy? Debo llegar pronto a casa, que fastidio, vale.

Al llegar a su casa, Candy limpió rápidamente el desorden que quedó del desayuno y levantó la ropa sucia de las chicas, luego se duchó y vistió rápidamente para subir en su auto.

"Carajo, pero, ¿dónde tienes la cabeza?"  
─El celular de Ari, ya lo olvidaba. ¡Ja!, y ahora para saber a dónde lo dejó... No pues me hubiera sido más fácil encontrarlo haciéndolo sonar, pero ni modo dejé mi celular en el auto.

Candy buscó dentro de los cajones y gavetas de Arianna y al no hallarlo fue hasta el teléfono de la sala e hizo sonar el timbre del celular para poder encontrarlo.  
Escuchó que el timbre salía de una cajita en la que Arianna guardaba varias cosas, al revisarla para sacar el celular se llevaría una sorpresa o decepción, su hija tenía allí una prueba de embarazo positiva. Candice sintió que ese hallazgo le había golpeado el alma, su hija aún era muy joven para asimilar un embarazo y la maternidad. Además ella ni siquiera le había hablado de algún novio, ella tenía una idea diferente acerca de su hija, su desconfianza la llevó a registrar el celular de su hija y lo que halló en el, era aún más macabro, leyó las conversaciones de las redes de Ari, en algunos mensajes varias de sus amigas le mostraban apoyo, pero en otros leyó que se puso de acuerdo con dos amigas del equipo de porristas para que la acompañaran ese mismo día por la tarde a practicarse un aborto dónde un doctor que según una amiga era experto en eso.

Decidió buscar información acerca de la pareja de su hija, pero al parecer los mensajes y llamadas habían sido eliminados, buscó en la galería de fotos y no encontró nada, eso la frustró aún más.

No sabía: ¿qué hacer?, pero de algo estaba muy segura, no iba a permitir que su hija abortara, al menos no sin que antes ella supiera quién la embarazó y cómo se dieron las cosas.

Salió con el celular y el test de regreso al hospital, en el trayecto no dejó de llorar, al llegar al hospital se metió a un baño y se lavó la cara y entró a la habitación de su hija como si no hubiera pasado nada, le entregó el celular a Arianna y sonreía para sus pequeñas hijas.

-Oye ma, ya se me está haciendo tarde, las chicas ya me están esperando, te veo mañana, sale... Má se me olvidaba decirte que necesito dinero para comprar los zapatos y otras cosas, creo que con $150 me las arreglo.

-Yo también me voy, tengo mucha tarea que hacer, pero si quieres puedo regresar en la noche para hacerles compañía.

-Gracias mi amor, no te preocupes, estaremos bien, ve y haz tus tareas, si necesitas algo me lo haces saber. Eh, Ari necesito hablar contigo a solas, debo darte algunas recomendaciones, ven acompáñame afuera un rato.

Candy guió a su hija hacia un pasillo que no estaba en uso, apenas llegó y se desbordó en llanto, Arianna comprendió de golpe el llanto de su mamá y también lloró sin poder evitarlo.

-Mami, perdóname, te juro que no sabía lo que hacía. No fue mi intención que esto pasara, perdóname yo no quise traicionar tu confianza mami, pero todo se salió de control y no sabía qué hacer...

-Ari, apenas vas a cumplir 17 años y no me decepciona tanto tu traición, como el hecho de que hayas querido abortar sin pensar siquiera en los riesgos, también nunca me hablaste que tuvieras novio o que te gustara algún chico, siempre te di confianza para hacerlo y sin embargo callaste, miles de veces te dije que también era tu amiga y que yo iba a comprender tus sentimientos y trataría de respetarlos y mira la forma en la que me di cuenta, no sólo ibas a exponer la vida de esa criatura inocente, también la tuya y yo sin saber nada... ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Ari?

-Perdóname mamita, te juro que estoy asustada muchas veces pensé en decírtelo, pero no sabía cómo, pero desde que me di cuenta he estado triste y desesperada, tú no te merecías esto mamá, te fallé, todo es culpa mía.

-Mañana al salir de la escuela te vienes derechito para acá, entraremos con el doctor para que te revise y nos ayude a tomar una decisión, pero por el momento te prohíbo que vayas o que hables con tus amigas, así que me devuelves el celular por favor y quédate tranquila y agradezcamos a Dios la misericordia que nos hizo al haberme enterado a tiempo, vete a casa y trata de descansar, no quiero que te enfermes, eres mi hija y te amo por sobre todas las cosas.

-Está bien mamá, te prometo que haré lo que me pides, pero ya no llores por favor que eso me hace sufrir más.

-Está bien hija, te prometo no llorar más. Creo que tendré que aprender a ser abuela a mis 37 años. Cuida a tu hermana y no le digas nada aún, cuando le den de alta a Maddie y volvamos a casa hablaremos con él. 

-Ok mami, te amo. 

-Yo también, no llores más, por favor, ve toma un vaso de leche tibia sin canela y con poca azúcar o cocoa, eso te ayudará a relajarte. Ahorita le digo a Marce que te alcance, te veo mañana.

Ari apoyo su espalda contra la pared sentía, tristeza, pero a la vez gran alivio de que su madre ya supiera lo que le estaba pasando.

-Marce, Ari te está esperando en el pasillo que está por la recepción, ve con ella mi amor.

-Bye mami, te veo mañana, me despides de Maddie, le dices que la quiero mucho cuando despierte.

-Así lo haré, mi amor.

Después de darle un beso en la frente a su hija, se dejó caer sobre el sillón como si hubiese perdido toda voluntad, sus lágrimas empezaron a caer nuevamente.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Candice no podía dormir, los pensamientos por lo ocurrido con su adolescente hija la sobrepasaban, la noche parecía ir más lenta de lo usual, decidió salir fuera del hospital para fumar un cigarro, pero al llegar al ascensor tendría un inesperado encuentro.

-Hola señora Candice, justo iba a la habitación de Madeleine para su revisión de rutina.

-Doctor Brower, que honor poder saludarlo.

Expresó sinceramente la dama mientras su mano era estrechada por la suave mano del joven doctor.

-Iba de salida pero dado a su visita lo acompaño a la habitación. 

-Si es importante su necesidad de salir, puedo volver más tarde para darle tiempo a que usted concluya, lo que se disponía a hacer.

-Pierda cuidado doctor, no era importante, simplemente hoy me surgió un imprevisto extraordinario; aún no sé cómo manejarlo y para calmar mi ansiedad quise salir a fumar un cigarrillo.

Llegaron hasta la habitación P42, ambos hicieron una pausa en la puerta antes de entrar, el joven doctor con amable sonrisa le expresó una idea espontánea a la señora.

-En ese caso, la invito a tomar un chocolate caliente, en la cafetería del hospital y me cuenta parte de sus problemas, será un placer escucharla, al terminar de revisar a Madeline me acompaña. ¿Le parece bien, señora Candice?

-Claro doctor, con gusto lo haré.

Ambos entraron en la habitación de pediatría 42, donde Madeline estaba en sueño profundo, el doctor Brower la revisó con calma, observó su evolución en los expedientes, vio que la niña se recuperaba satisfactoriamente y momento más tarde, así se lo hizo saber a la señora Candice.

-Bien, creo que mañana por la tarde la niña podría ser dada de alta, se recupera mejor de lo que pensé, puede terminar el tratamiento en casa, quizás pocos después ya pueda incorporarse a la escuela y demás actividades.

-Oh, que maravillosa noticia, muchas gracias doctor.

-Bien, ya que terminé, ahora podemos ir por ese chocolate a la cafetería 

-Claro doctor, lo sigo.

-Nada de eso, las damas primero.

Tomaron el ascensor y se dirigieron a la cafetería. Ambos llegaron hasta las ventanillas, luego de ver el menú hicieron su pedido, al momento de pagar el doctor se dio cuenta que no traía su billetera, apenado le dijo a la señora que lo esperara que solo iría a su consultorio por su billetera y enseguida estaría de regreso. A Candy le pareció un momento gracioso, lejos de ofenderse por el descuido del joven galeno, se ofreció a pagar la cuenta, ante la insistencia de la dama el doctor no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

-No pues, tremenda pena que he pasado, soy como el caballero que lejos de rescatar fue rescatado por la dama que estaba en peligro.

-Tranquilo doctor, usted tuvo la buena intención y eso es lo que cuenta.

-De haber sabido que a usted se le haría pagar la cuenta, hubiera pedido algo de precio más bajo, vea mi charola, soy un troglodita.

-Ja, ja, ja, Cierto doctor, me parece que es de buen apetito.

Se sentaron a comer, el local estaba casi vacío, un milagro según el doctor, quizás por ser pasada la media noche los familiares de los pacientes dormían en lugar de comer.

La conversación entre ambos se volvió amena, no podían evitar reír de algunas ocurrencias, después en tono más serio el joven doctor fue indagando sobre la vida de la señora.

-¿Es casada?

-No, hace años me divorcie. Madeline aún no cumplía dos años cuando quedé legalmente divorciada y hace más de 3 años mi ex esposo tuvo un accidente y se marchó a vivir junto a sus padres en Inglaterra.

-Siento mucho lo de su divorcio, sé por la experiencia de mamá, que es una etapa difícil.

-Descuide doctor, el tiempo se ha encargado de cicatrizar las heridas, ahora no duelen más.

-Señora Candice, ¿qué edad tiene? Si no le molesta responder a mi pregunta.

-No doctor, no me molesta para nada, me siento feliz a mis 37 años, los cumplí en mayo.

-Que bueno saber que no le ofende hablar de su edad, eso no es muy común en las damas, yo tengo 30 años, nunca me he casado y tampoco tengo hijos, me he dedicado completamente a mis estudios. Luego a mi profesión, ahora estoy sacando la especialidad en pediatría que es la rama de medicina que más me gusta, vivo con mi madre, soy hijo único ─El doctor se expresaba con desenvoltura y confianza─ Pero según me dijo Madeline, usted tiene otros hijos, ¿cierto?

-Sí, así es doctor, tengo un hija de 14 años se llama Marcelline y también tengo a mi hija mayor Arianna, de casi 17 años que... 

La dama hizo una pausa, dejando ver una expresión de tristeza, el joven doctor comprendió de inmediato que justo allí radicaba el imprevisto que le había quitado el sueño a la joven madre.

-Señora Candice, si cree que le hará bien, puede contarme cualquier cosa que la atormente, trataré de ayudarle en lo que pueda.

-Gracias doctor, por sus palabras, aligeran el peso que siento sobre mí. Esta tarde descubrí que mi hija está embarazada y lo que es peor, descubrí que iba a abortar apoyada por sus amigas, ahora no sé qué hacer, ¡ni cómo ayudarla!

Una vez más rompió en llanto al pensar en la situación de su hija, el joven doctor inconscientemente, la abrazo tratando de consolarla.

-Tranquila señora, si quiere hoy mismo le consigo una cita para su hija con el doctor Donald Martin, él es un excelente ginecólogo y sabrá atender a su hija.

-Gracias por todo el apoyo que me ha brindado doctor, no sé como agradecerle... 

-¿Qué le parece si lo hace aceptando una invitación para salir a comer? Eso sí, esta vez estaré seguro de llevar mi billetera y seré yo quien pague la cuenta.

El rostro pecoso de Candy se iluminó por la sonrisa que le provocó el comentario del galeno.

-Gracias por este momento, me ayudó mucho doctor, ahora debo regresar con Madeline.

-Está bien, la acompaño.

-De verdad, no tiene que molestarse...

-No es ninguna molestia créame, déjeme acompañarla, por favor.

El doctor acompañó a la señora Candice hasta la puerta de la habitación de Madeline.

-Ánimo señora, todo va a salir bien, su fe debe ser más grande que su temor. 

-Tiene razón doctor. Tendré en mente sus palabras. 

-Mañana pasaré por la tarde a evaluar a la niña y quizás le dé el alta. 

Una vez más se estrecharon las manos. La señora entró a la habitación y el galeno volvió a su consultorio.

La dama observó a su hija dormir tranquilamente, miró la hora en su celular ya iban a dar las dos de la mañana.

Se sentó en el cómodo sillón y somnolienta contempló en su mente la escena de la cafetería, fue vencida por el sueño y se perdió en él con una leve sonrisa en su cara.

Continuará


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

El teléfono de la casa sonó.

-Buenos días, señora Candice ─contestó Rosa, la señora de servicio─. Sí, enseguida se la paso.

-¡Aló!

-¿Te pasa algo?

─Ok, mamá, me alisto y voy para allá.

-Rosa, dile a Marce que hoy no irá a la escuela o mejor solo déjala dormir. 

-Está bien Ari.

-Señorita Arianna, no se te vaya por alto que no somos iguales ¿Sí?

-Lo siento señorita, Arianna.

La joven, se duchó y se tomó su tiempo para decidir que vestir; aún en ropa interior alguien irrumpió en su dormitorio.

-Ari, mamá dijo que no debías usar tu celular.

-Mamá se quedó con mi teléfono, este, hm… este es de Jessie, ella lo olvidó en mi mochila, y justo lo acabo de encontrar.

No debes decirle nada a mamá, tú sabes que ella tiene suficientes preocupaciones con el trabajo y con la enfermedad de Maddie. Además, tú eres así como que mi mejor amiga y las amigas tienen sus secretos.

-Pero Arie, mamá estaba muy triste, ayer que te quitó tu celular, yo creo que ya descubrió tu romance con Stear.

-¡No vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre! Lo de ese_ nerdo_ fue algo pasajero, sin importancia, eso ya hace rato terminó.

-Fue tu primer novio, mamá y sus papás parecían estar de acuerdo como ustedes.

-¡Ay pero que fastidio el tuyo, Marce, pero claro que Patty y el señor Alistear estaban de acuerdo, nadie más sería valiente de ser novia de ese cuatro ojos, además te dije que ya olvides eso, ahora vete de mi cuarto tengo que terminar de vestirme, mamá me está esperando!

-Sí, ya me voy.

\- Y ya sabes ni una palabra a mamá.

-Está bien, Arie, no diré nada.

**En el hospital**

-Gracias por conseguirme la cita temprano, doctor Brower, mi hija no tarda en venir. 

-Estoy seguro que el doctor Martin podrá ayudar a su hija, bueno, debo ir a casa a descansar, la veo en la tarde, espero poder darle el alta a Madeline. 

-Eso la haría muy feliz, que Dios lo acompañe doctor. 

-Gracias, señora Candice. 

-Doctor Brower, que gusto encontrarlo, hace días que no se deja ver.

-Hola, buenos días, también me alegra verla, doctora Jones. Ella es la señora Candice, es madre de una de mis pacientes.

-Mucho gusto, doctora.

-Necesito platicar con usted, doctor, quizás podamos ir a su oficina, para hacerlo.  
La doctora se dirigió, a su colega sin determinar a la señora Candice, el doctor Brower pareció percatarse del desaire de de su colega hacia la madre de su paciente.

-Bueno, tendrá que ser por la tarde, porque justo ahorita voy de salida, señora Candice, la veo en la tarde.

El joven médico se alejó de la escena, dejando a la doctora con una molestia evidente. La señora Candice siguió con la mirada los pasos del doctor, sin notar los furibundos ojos que la otra dama posaba sobre ella, sin querer le devolvió el favor a la doctora y también se marchó de su lado, sin tomar en cuenta su presencia.

-¿Mami, dónde estabas?

-Estaba abajo, platicando con el doctor Brower, cielo.

-Es muy lindo ¿Verdad mami?

-¿Quién es muy lindo?

-El doctor Brower, mamá, ¿No te parece muy lindo?

-Él es un joven muy amable, se ha portado muy bien con nosotras, amor.

-Sí, mami, pero yo me refiero a que es muy guapo.

-Sí, de hecho sí, es muy guapo.

-¿Te gusta él, mami?

-Pero que cosas dices, niña, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-Ay mami...

-Ay, mami nada, lo más hermoso que mami ve cada día son sus tres hijas, ustedes son quienes ocupan mis cinco sentidos, después de eso no hay nada más, fin de la discusión.

Veo que ya estás mejor, quizás hoy podamos regresar a casa.

-Está bien mami, eres muy linda, la mejor mamá del mundo.

-Hola mamá.

-Vaya que sí, tardaste, Arie, hm, mira Maddie, voy a acompañar a tu hermana un momento, enseguida regreso, puedes ver la televisión un rato o puedes jugar con tu muñeca sin salir de la habitación, ya vuelvo cielo. 

-Está bien mamá, aquí te espero.

-Tomen asiento, el doctor Martin enseguida las atenderá.

-Llegamos a tiempo, no pensé que fueras a tardar tanto.

-Lo siento mami, pasé mal la noche y me quedé dormida.

-Da igual, ya estamos aquí, el doctor nos recibirá pronto.

-¿Tú vas a entrar conmigo? No mami, yo no quiero que tú estés cuando el doctor me revise y me haga el ultrasonido.

-Esta vez no te daré gusto, entraré contigo y no se diga más.

-Pueden pasar con el doctor. 

-Gracias, señorita.

El amable doctor tomó los datos de la paciente, posteriormente revisó su presión y procedió a hacerle un ultrasonido.

-Sí, el embrión es muy pequeño aún, más pequeño de lo normal, tu embarazo pasa de los dos meses, necesitas alimentarte mejor y tomar los medicamentos que te voy a recetar.

-¿El bebé está bien, doctor?

-Sí, en lo que respecta al tiempo de gestación todo parece en orden, solo que la madre debe tener algunos cuidados para que el feto gane peso y se desarrolle debidamente.

-Doctor ¿Cree que aún esté a tiempo para abortar?

-Lo siento jovencita, aunque respeto las decisiones ajenas, es algo que no te puedo responder, estudié para ayudar a salvar vidas, no soy participe de hacer morir a un ser indefenso que no pidió ser engendrado. No sé si lo concebiste por voluntad propia, aunque no a simple vista no pareces haber sido víctima de violación o de alguna otro tipo de violencia, pero te recomiendo de igual manera buscar ayuda psicológica.

-Arianna, no te apoyaré para que abortes, estoy de acuerdo con el doctor, sé que si te embarazaste es porque tuviste sexo con tu permiso y voluntad, porque de lo contrario me habrías manifestado que sufrías por violencia y no lo hiciste, de hecho sabes que me di cuenta de tu embarazo al revisar tu celular, así que, si fuiste tan madura para decidir entregar tu cuerpo, también debes ser madura para afrontar las consecuencias y sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo.

-Hm, bien, puedes vestirte, debo hablar con tu madre. Señora el feto parece estar bien, aún es muy temprano para saber el sexo, si su hija sigue las recomendaciones, dará a luz a un bebé sano, espero verlas dentro de tres semanas, no olvide llevar a su hija con algún psicólogo, esas ayudas nunca están demás.

-Gracias doctor y perdone la indiscreción de mi hija, sé que esto no debe ser nada fácil para ella, pero debe empezar a actuar con responsabilidad, aquí estaremos puntual la próxima cita.

-Que les vaya bien.

-Mamá, ya soy una mujer de casi 17 años, no me puedes obligar a hacer algo que no quiero, si papá estuviera aquí de seguro...

-Pero no está, él hace mucho tiempo se alejó de nuestras vidas, así que lo que él pudiera pensar, hacer o decir no tiene importancia, soy tu madre y me vas a obedecer, primero por tu salud y luego por la de esa criatura.

-Tú nunca has sabido ser una buena madre, nos alejaste de papá sin pensar en nosotros, quizás la abuela tenga razón y solo estabas con él por su dinero y cuando lo obtuviste lo desechaste, todo lo que me pasa es tu culpa mamá, ¡Tu culpa!

La chica se fue del hospital, dejando el corazón de su madre destrozado y aunque luchó por contener el llanto se vio sobrepasada por el dolor de las hirientes palabras de su hija, subió al elevador y devastada regresó a la habitación de su pequeña hija, que por suerte se había quedado dormida, esto le permitió a la señora Candice abandonarse en llanto hasta aligerar su pesar, esa misma tarde, tras la visita del doctor Brower, Madeline fue dada de alta.

-Pues bien señora Candice, me da gusto que Maddie ya esté mejor, creo que extrañaré la alegría de esa princesa y pues también me hará falta verla por aquí a usted.

-Usted ha sido muy atento con nosotras doctor, no tengo palabras para agradecerle, le debo la salud de mi pequeña y sus palabras de apoyo. También la ayuda que me brindó para mi hija mayor, realmente que es usted extraordinario.

-Es un placer poder ayudarla, sabe que puede contar conmigo, además que me debe una salida para comer, no olvide, le dejo mi tarjeta, espero verla pronto pero en circunstancias diferentes.

-Gracias doctor, tiene mi palabra que así será.

Continuará.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

-¡Mamá, que alegría que ya estén en casa, hacía mucha falta el escándalo de Maddie! Qué bueno que ya estés bien, pecosa.

-Gracias hermanita, tú también eres pecosa por cierto.  
-También extrañé estar en casa con ustedes, mi amor, por cierto: ¿Dónde está Arie?

-No lo sé mami, hace rato no la veo.

-Está bien, acompaña a tu hermana a su habitación, todavía debe reposar.

-¿Rosa, has visto a Arianna?

-Creo que está en su habitación. Me da gusto que hayan regresado y que la nena ya esté mejor.

-Gracias Rosa, gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo, espero que te animes a seguir trabajando para mí.

-No tengas pendiente, sabes que te aprecio mucho y claro que seguiré trabajando para ustedes.

-Que bueno, te pido que te encargues de la cena y si necesitas algo me lo hagas saber, te dejo, tengo que hablar con Arianna.

-Mamá, debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar, o, ¿es qué ahora también vas a controlar mi privacidad?

-Debemos hablar, esta noche. Después de la cena quiero que les digas a tus hermanas que estás embarazada.

-¡Pero mamá! Ellas no tienen porqué saberlo, se me hace muy invasivo, no es justo.

-Te parezca justo o no, debes hablar con tus hermanas, no podrás seguir ocultando tu estado, además ya es momento de que me digas: ¿Quién es el padre de esa criatura?

-No quiero hablar de eso, por favor mamá.

-Entonces mañana mismo iré al colegio y hablaré con la directora, con todo el personal docente y con cada alumno si es necesario, pero voy a saber la verdad. 

-No te atreverías a humillarme así. 

-Prueba y verás cómo sí soy capaz de hacerlo, no se trata de humillarte, confié en ti, respeté tu espacio, tus decisiones, te he consentido en todo lo que has querido, todo lo echaste por la borda. Ahora las cosas han cambiado, créeme que es por tu bien, no quiero que sigas cometiendo más errores, te amo más que a mi vida, te pido que confíes en mí y me hables con la verdad, por favor Arianna.

-¡Mamá, estoy muy triste, nunca pensé que todo esto estaría pasando, yo solo quería ser aceptada, cambiar y dejar de ser la chica rara novia de un nerdo! Empecé a socializar con las chicas porristas, pronto me aceptaron, ellas me ayudaron a actualizar mi estilo en la moda y empecé a salir con el capitán del equipo de futbol del colegio, el chico más apuesto y popular, ¿no entiendo porqué todo tuvo que salirme tan mal?

-¿Quién es ese chico?

-Él, él se llama Neal Lagan, mamá.

-¿Le dijiste que estás esperando un hijo suyo?

-Por supuesto que sí mamá. Te juro que creí que él iba a estar feliz con la noticia también, pero fue lo contrario; creo que tiene razón, él está muy joven para esto, un bebé solo arruinará nuestro futuro, es por eso que ya no quiero tenerlo.

-No llores corazón, seguramente ese joven no es más que un cobarde. Mira tú estarás bien, solo debes aprender de tus errores, sabes que me tienes a mí, yo seré tu apoyo y sí debo cargar contigo y tu bebé mientras terminas tus estudios con todo amor lo haré. Solo debes madurar hija. Al respecto de ese joven, quiero saber todo de él, iré a hablar con sus padres.

-Mamá, comprende que si no me deshago del bebé, Neal terminará conmigo, yo lo amo, no quiero perderlo. Además tampoco quiero dejar de ser porrista.

-Hija, si ese joven es capaz de hacerte decidir entre él y la vida de su hijo, créeme que sin duda alguna es mejor que se aleje de ti y, lo de tu deseo de seguir siendo porrista, tendrá que esperar un tiempo. Después que nazca tu bebé podrás ser la mejor de las porristas.

-Tú no me comprendes mamá, eres egoísta conmigo.

-Un día sabrás, que lo que estoy haciendo es por el amor infinito que tengo por ti.

Esa noche después de la cena, Arianna les dijo a sus hermanas que estaba esperando un bebé, Marcelline reaccionó tan tímida como siempre, en cuanto a Madeline estalló de emoción al saber que pronto sería tía.

A la mañana siguiente Candice regresó a su trabajo, Patty la recibió con alegría, lo mismo que el resto de sus compañeros de trabajo, a la hora del almuerzo Candice le contó todo lo que estaba sucediendo a Patty su mejor amiga. Ella se sintió triste por lo mal que la estaba pasando su amiga y también porque sabía que esa noticia haría infeliz a su hijo, ella sabía que Stear; aún seguía enamorado de Arianna.

Después de terminar sus pendientes en el trabajo, Candice salió decidida a ir a confrontar a Neal y a sus padres, siguiendo la dirección que le dio su hija pronto llegó a la mansión de la familia del padre de su nieto.

Mansión Ardlay.

-Señora Elroy, señora Lagan. Afuera hay una mujer, según me comunicó le urge hablar con ustedes.

-Hazla pasar Thomas.

-Buenas noches, señoras.

-Díganos que es eso tan urgente que tiene que decirnos.

-Está bien, iré directo al punto. Mi hija mayor es novia de Neal, ella está esperando un hijo de él y le ha dicho a mi hija que debe abortar al bebé, se ha portado como un vil cobarde.

-¿Cómo se atreve a hablar así de mi hijo? Mi hijo es un caballero, un joven bien educado, debe haber un error, quizás la reputación de su hija la precede.

-No le permito ofender a mi hija, ella es una joven muy dulce e inocente que se dejó engañar por el canalla de su hijo.

-Cállense las dos, señora, no puede venir a poner en entredicho el buen nombre de esta familia, hablaré con mi sobrino y él nos aclarara este asunto.

-Sara, ve por Neal.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué todos estos gritos?

-Oh, Albert, esta mujer, pretende ensuciar la reputación intachable de mi hijo.

-Señora, soy William Albert Ardlay, soy la cabeza de esta familia, dígame en qué puedo ayudarla.

-Su hijo embarazó a mi hija y le exige que aborte.

-Mamá, me mandaste llamar.

-Sí cariño, esta mujer te acusa de embarazar a su hija.

-"Rayos, esa estúpida abrió la boca". Eso es mentira mamá, ese bebé puede ser de cualquiera, en el colegio todos saben el estilo de vida de esa chica, ella me sedujo, quizás le pareció que yo sería la mejor opción para hacer de padre de su bastardo.  
-¡Neal, compórtate como un verdadero hombre y asume tus responsabilidades, no te atrevas hablar así de esa joven, o yo mismo me encargaré de darte un paliza!

-¡Albert, no estarás hablando en serio!

-¡Muy en serio Sara, Neal, deberá asumir la paternidad de ese bebé, de lo contrario ustedes quedaran fuera de este clan!

-Se lo agradezco señor, pero me doy cuenta que su hijo es un reptil y lo mejor será que se mantenga alejado de mi hija.

-Le ofrezco una disculpa señora, el joven es mi sobrino, su padre está de viaje, como patriarca del clan Ardlay, puedo obligar a Neal a responder por el bebé y su hija.

-No se preocupe, es mejor así, sé que será difícil para mi hija, pero este muchacho no vale la pena, me voy, pero no sin antes decirles a estas señoras que ese joven no es más que un cobarde.

Dando un portazo la señora Candice salió de la mansión, al llegar a su auto se detuvo un momento antes de abrir la puerta para abordarlo y una vez más se abandonó en llanto.

-No llore señora, por favor, no llore.

Escuchó atenta la voz más dulce que recordaba haber oído, abatida por su dolor sin pensarlo se refugió en los brazos extendidos de aquel noble caballero, que apenas acababa de conocer.

-Lo siento señor, seguramente arruiné su camisa fina.

-Tranquila, de verdad quiero poder ayudarla, mi sobrino tendrá que...

-No, no señor, por favor no quiero a esa lagartija cerca de mi hija y de su bebé.

-Está bien señora, será como usted diga, por favor no se atormente más, de igual manera le pido que me permita estar al pendiente de su hija.

-Se lo agradezco señor, pero no lo creo conveniente, ya escuchó la opinión de esas señoras y no pienso tolerarlas, si me permite debo regresar a casa.

Al intentar salir de reversa la señora Candice no se percató de la fuente que adornaba el patio de estacionamiento, sin querer lo derribó, arruinando el sistema del eje del vehículo.

Albert al observar el leve accidente, corrió a ver si la dama estaba bien, le ofreció amablemente llevarla a una clínica, si ella lo creía necesitar, pero una vez calmados sus nervios la señora se sintió mejor, el caballero se ofreció para llevarla a casa, Candice no tuvo más opción que aceptar la propuesta y, casi a media noche salieron de la mansión Ardlay hacia la residencia de la señora White.

Continuará.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Al llegar a casa Candice se aseguró de que sus hijas estuvieran bien. Entró primero a la habitación de Madeline y Marcelline les dio un beso, antes de salir las observó desde el umbral de la puerta, pensó en lo diferente de sus personalidades, Maddie la más chica, era alegre y amistosa, no pasaba desapercibida, Marce muy opuesta a su pequeña hermana era tímida, y muy dulce, a sus casi 15 años aún era muy inocente, no había experimentado los sentimientos del amor, prefería mantenerse al margen de los demás.

Candy supo que en cada una de ellas había parte de su esencia, sonrió al recordar fugazmente situaciones de su adolescencia en las que vio reflejadas las personalidades de sus pequeñas, apagando la lámpara se alejó de la habitación para dirigirse hacia la de su hija mayor, pero al entrar su corazón sería golpeado nuevamente por la inmadurez de su hija, pues la joven se encontraba sobre la alfombra en completo estado de ebriedad, como pudo la cargo hasta la cama, le quitó la ropa y la cubrió con las sabanas, el llanto de la madre se dejó venir, se acostó junto a su bella hija, le acarició sus lacios cabellos oscuros.

"Sí, tú eres la esencia de tu padre, tu forma errónea de rebelarte me hace recordar cuando lo conocí. ¡Terry! ¿Por qué no pudiste cumplir con tus promesas?  
He tratado de ser la mejor de las madres. Ahora viendo a mi hija en este estado me siento derrotada, quisiera ser más cobarde, darme por vencida, pero aún tengo que seguir luchando y te prometo hija que no te dejaré caer más bajo, me quedaré hasta el final contigo y con tus hermanas".

En medio de sus pensamientos fue vencida por el sueño y se quedó dormida junto a su hija mayor.

-¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Entre para saber si estabas bien y, te vi tirada en la alfombra, completamente ebria, te acosté en tu cama, me dormí junto a ti. Hija, no puedes ingerir alcohol en tu estado, te hace mal a ti y a tu bebé.

-¡Todo lo que quiero es morirme mamá, morirme! Por tu culpa Neal no quiere saber más nada de mí, terminó conmigo. Al parecer sus padres lo enviaran lejos a terminar sus estudios, lo perdí para siempre, todo es tu culpa.

-No me levantes la voz, soy tu madre. Me respetas Arianna, que ese reptil se aleje de ti es lo mejor, con su actitud te lo está demostrando, eres una chica muy bella, otro joven estaría feliz de ser correspondido por ti.

-¡Ay por Dios mamá, ya cállate, no quiero escuchar más nada de lo que quieras decirme, al parecer olvidaste qué es amar; por eso no me puedes entender! ¿Quién querrá enamorarse de una madre soltera? Por tu falta de apoyo he arruinado mi vida.

-No digas eso, por favor, la vida no termina por un mal amor, hija entiéndelo, deja que el tiempo cure tus heridas, quizás luego podrás sonreír al lado de un hombre que realmente te valore...

-¿Para qué mamá? ¿Para luego echarlo de mi vida, tal como lo hiciste tú con mi padre? Yo lo sé todo mamá, la abuela Eleanor me contó todo de ti y de cómo mi padre se enamoró, te dio un buen nombre, sacándote de la vergonzosa vida que llevabas, a mi edad tú eras una pérdida. Gracias al inmenso amor de mi padre pudiste salir del fango en el que te revolcabas...

-Basta, no te permito ni un insulto más, las cosas no son como te las ha dicho esa señora, nunca te he castigado físicamente, pero un insulto más...

-¿Qué harás? ¿Me vas a golpear acaso? ¡Bien! Hazlo mamá, golpéame, quizá así pueda deshacerme de este estorbo que llevo dentro de una vez. Por favor, vete de mi habitación, no quiero verte y menos escucharte.

-Está bien, me voy, solo le pido a Dios que te ayude, no olvides que te adoro hija.

-Solo déjame sola por favor.

Luego de llevar a Madeline a la escuela Candice se fue a su trabajo.

-No te preguntaré cómo te ha ido porque tu expresión me lo dice todo.

-Tienes razón, Patty, la situación con Arie se me está yendo de las manos, quiero ayudarle pero ella no me lo permite, su cambio de actitud va de mal en peor. Tengo miedo de no poder contenerme y, lastimarla.

-Pero debes poner un límite, no se vale que se porte mal contigo, tú que solo tienes vida para ellas.

-Esta mañana me recriminó mi pasado, me dijo que la señora Eleanor a su modo le ha contado mi pasado, sabía que mantenían buena comunicación, pero no imaginé que le pudiera envenenar el corazón de esa manera.

-Debiste contarle toda la verdad, Arie no puede juzgarte sin saber cómo fueron las cosas.

-Todo este tiempo me he callado por vergüenza y créeme Patty, estuve dispuesta a contarle toda la verdad, pero ella no quiso escucharme, estoy desesperada, amiga ¿No sé qué voy a hacer?

-Tranquila Candice, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

-Lo sé, te lo agradezco, discúlpame ni siquiera te he preguntado por la salud de tu esposo, cuéntame: ¿Cómo está?

-Pues no tan bien como quisiéramos, deberá ser sometido a una cirugía para removerle un pequeño bulto de la columna, la intervención está programada dentro de dos semanas, le estamos pidiendo a Dios que ese bulto no sea grave.

-No llores Patricia, Stear es un hombre maravilloso, Dios lo va a cuidar, verás cómo su enfermedad no es grave, ¡vamos!, déjame abrazarte.

-¡Oh, Candy!

En la escuela.

-¡Espera Neal, necesito hablar contigo!

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar, fui muy claro contigo, eres parte de mis errores pasados y estás en lo que odio recordar.

-Pero Neal, dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí, vamos a tener un hijo, por favor no me hagas esto.

-¿De qué hablas?¿Cómo puedes decir que es mío?

-No seas tan cruel, tú sabes que solo he estado contigo, a ti me entregue por vez primera.

-Te aprovechaste de que estaba borracho para seducirme y tratar de hacerme creer eso, ya tengo mis experiencias con chicas como tú. Conmigo todo te salió mal, pronto mis padres me enviaran a estudiar a Escocia y me libraré de ti, así que mejor ve buscando otra víctima que caiga en tus mentiras, no eres más que una arribista.

-¡Infeliz poco hombre, no te permito que le hables así a Arie, te partiré la cara sino te disculpas con ella!

El joven Stear había escuchado las ofensas que Neal le dijo a Arianna sin remordimiento alguno. Ella se derramó en llanto ante la crueldad del aristócrata.

-Así que ya tienes quien te defienda, no estaba equivocado después de todo.  
Y tú nerd cuatro ojos, puedes quedártela, la verdad es que nunca me interesó, chicas como ella se consiguen fác...

-¡Te lo advertí, infeliz!

Los jóvenes se fueron a los golpes, de la pelea Stear se hizo de la victoria, Neal con su rostro ensangrentado lanzaba todo tipo de perjurias y amenazas, no tardó en desaparecer de la escena.

-No debiste hacerlo.

-Pero Arie, no iba a tolerar que ese granuja te siguiera ofendiendo de esa manera, tú eres muy especial, no eres nada de lo que él ha dicho, no debes sentirte mal.

-Eres muy noble, quizás merezca escuchar lo que Neal me ha dicho, yo te dejé por él, te fallé, no lo merecías. Ahora debo pagar las consecuencias.

-Tranquila Arie, eso ya pasó, yo no te guardo rencor, he tratado de olvidarte y no puedo, mi amor es más grande. Sé que siempre estaré para ti.

-Stear, me odio por no poder corresponderte, amo a Neal y no puedo, no quiero renunciar a él, sé que no es un secreto para ti el hecho de que estoy esperando un hijo suyo, tengo la esperanza de que cuando nazca mi bebé él cambié de opinión y regrese conmigo, sino no sé qué voy a hacer para seguir adelante.

-Mira Gemma, allí está Arie, con el nerdo cuatro ojos.

-Qué horror, pensé que ya lo había desechado, vamos a quitarle ese estorbo de encima.

-Tienes razón, vamos.

-Arie, querida ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Es obvio, Steph, con el tipo de compañía no es para menos.

-Lo bueno es que tus mejores amigas llegaron justo a tiempo para rescatarte, así que no se diga más. Vámonos.

-Adiós, Stear.

\- Adiós, Arie, por favor piensa en lo que te dije.

-Bye Freak

-¡Adiós intento de damas!

-Ja, ja, ja, ¿y es tu mejor insulto? ¡Jódete cuatro ojos!

-Vamos Steph, ya déjalo no vale los insultos.

-Cuéntanos bien, ¿cómo es que tu mamá se enteró de tu embarazo?

-Pues tal, como se los dije por mensajes, no quise ir hasta mi casa por mi cel, no imaginé que mamá revisaría mis redes, ella siempre ha sabido respetar mi privacidad. Todo se me vino abajo. 

-¿Entonces no te desharás del problema?

-No lo sé, Steph, mamá insiste en que debo tenerlo, ella está dispuesta a apoyarme en todo.

-La señora Candice no debe obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, debes buscar apoyo en tu padre si es necesario. Eres muy joven para ser madre soltera, las demás chicas se burlaran de ti. Será peor cuando quedes fuera del equipo de porristas.

-Gemma tiene mucha razón, además del hecho de que vas a desfigurar tu cuerpo, dañarás tu hermosa piel con estrías, celulitis y varices. Noo que mega asco Arie, en serio te lo digo amiga, no serás la primera y menos la última chica que corrige un error a tiempo, sino mírame a mí, no es un secreto que ya me he practicado dos abortos, lejos de sentirme avergonzada me siento orgullosa de representar la fortaleza, libertad y ejemplo para miles de chicas, no arruinaré mi vida por un simple descuido.

-Tienes razón, tengo que perder este bebé, quizás después aún pueda recuperar a Neal.

Esa misma tarde en la mansión Ardlay.

-¿Qué rayos estabas pensando? ¿Cómo pudiste descuidarte? No se me hace nada gracioso que andes regando nuestra sangre, mucho menos en una joven cualquiera, qué sabrá Dios su procedencia.

-Tranquila Sara, tampoco soy un estúpido para no saber con la clase de mujer que me voy a revolcar.

-¡Daniel, no me digas Sara, soy tu madre no lo olvides!

-Tómalo como un cumplido, eres tan bella y joven que no pareces mi madre, como te decía, Arianna es hija de Terence Grandchester, un actor de pacotilla ya retirado de la pantalla, obligado por un accidente, pero el abuelo de este es nada menos que Richard Grandchester, un político de renombre que además ostenta un título nobiliario de la corona inglesa, pasa que los padres del señor Terence nunca aceptaron a la señora Candice como parte de su familia, pero Arie, es su nieta consentida, el señor Richard se encarga de los gastos del colegio y de darle todo lo que ella quiera, sin embargo, ella es una tonta, que ha crecido con las malas costumbres de su madre, que según sé es huérfana.

-Ufff, que asco, tienen razón los señores Grandchester de repudiarla, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, hm, emparentar con una chica de la realeza de Inglaterra le viene bien a nuestro ilustre apellido.

-Así es mamá, me choca que la estúpida mocosa no se haya cuidado. Ahora voy a ser padre a mi corta edad, por supuesto que pienso hacerme responsable de esa criatura, no soportaría saber que alguien más crie a mi hijo, que se encame con mi mujer, pero tampoco se lo iba a hacer tan fácil a mi novia.

-Qué bueno que los encuentro, debo hablar muy en serio con ustedes. Neal, debes cumplirle como un verdadero hombre a esa joven, no aceptaré que pongas por los suelos el honor de nuestro apellido, antes bien serán expulsados del Clan Ardlay.

-Está bien Tío, haré como tú ordenas, solo exijo antes una prueba de paternidad para estar seguro de que mi hombría no quede en entredicho. No estoy dispuesto a ser la burla de nadie.

-Tranquilo Neal, no creo que alguien pudiera tener la mala voluntad de hacerte algo similar, menos una chica que según su madre se ha criado con valores morales. Mañana iremos a casa de tu novia. Sara tú también nos acompañaras. Se disculparan con la señora Candice. También con su hija y es mi última palabra. 

Tras pronunciar su voluntad Albert salió de la biblioteca dejando enfurecidos a la madre y su vástago.

-¡¿Pero qué se ha creído?! Te juro que no lo soporto mamá, si pudiera con todo gusto le patearía el culo.

-Si todo sale según lo hemos acordado, nosotros mismos repudiaremos el clan y seremos parte de la realeza de Inglaterra, cuanto disfruto imaginarlo.

Continuará.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Esa noche Neal se adelantó a la orden de su tío.

-Casa de la familia White.

-En seguida se la comunicó. Señorita Arianna, un joven quiere hablar con usted, dijo que se llama Neal Lagan.

-Claro, tomaré la llamada en mi cuarto.

-Dame el teléfono Rosa, desde ahora estás sabida que las llamadas de ese cretino están prohibidas.

-Está bien Candy, será como tú ordenes.

-No, no me puedes hacer esto, es mi pareja y el padre de mi hijo mamá, debo escuchar lo que tiene que decirme, te exijo que no te metas entre Neal y yo.

-Fui bastante clara al decirte que no quiero a ese joven cerca de ti, es un cobarde, malcriado y engreído.

-¡Si incites en entrometerte me iré de esta casa y no me verás más nunca!

Indignado por las palabras que escuchó del otro lado del teléfono, el joven se fue a quejar con el líder de la familia.

-Tienes unos minutos disponibles, necesito hablarte de algo Tío.

-Dime Neal ¿Qué sucede?

-Obedeciendo tus órdenes traté de hablar con Arianna, pero la entrometida de su madre, no permitió la comunicación entre nosotros y luego comenzó a insultarme.

-Debes comprender la reacción de la señora Candice, ¿acaso esperas un recibimiento con flores luego de tu actitud para con ella?

-¡Me estoy rebajando para darte gusto tío, mínimo deberías apoyarme!

-No vuelvas a gritarme porque te puede ir mal, lo que te diga Candice lo tienes bien merecido por portarte como un cobarde, aún así te estoy dando mi apoyo, mañana por la noche iremos a casa de la familia de tu novia, con suerte nos recibirán, aunque seguramente el padre de esa chica te patee el trasero.

-El señor Grandchester vive en Inglaterra con sus padres, hace muchos años se separó de la madre de Arie, imaginó que tuvo razones de sobras.

-O es que quizás también es un cobarde como tú, te podrás imaginar. Bien, ahora vete, déjame seguir trabajando.

-Con permiso y buenas noches tío. "Maldito imbécil, algún día te haré tragar tus palabras".

A la mañana siguiente, la emoción por la llamada de Neal se reflejó en la ansiedad con la que Arie lo esperaba en la entrada del colegio.

-Neal, disculpa por no haberte contestado la llamada, pero mamá...

-Escuché todo lo que esa mujer dijo sobre mí, es una grosera que no sabe lo que dice, tuve la intención de ir a tu casa para hablar contigo y arreglar las cosas, pero hice bien en llamar primero, evité que me humillara más.

-Te pido disculpas, siento mucho que escucharas a mamá, ¿En serio quieres arreglar las cosas entre nosotros?

-Eso fue lo que dije, aunque ahora no estoy seguro de querer hacerlo, no soportaría seguir siendo víctima de las agresiones de esa señora.

-No te preocupes, te prometo que mamá no volverá a entrometerse, ¡Oh, Neal te amo tanto que estoy dispuesta a irme contigo, solo es que tú quieras!

-No habrá necesidad de eso, te haré mi esposa y entonces podremos vivir juntos con nuestro hijo.

-¿De verdad quieres que nos casemos?

-Por supuesto, lo haremos lo más pronto posible, esta noche mamá y el tío Albert me acompañarán a tu casa, para pedirle tu mano a tu mamá, espero que ella acepte sin hacer berrinches.

-Sé que lo hará mi amor, sabía que ibas a pensarlo mejor y que no me dejarías.

-No me subestimes, lo hago más por mi hijo. Sin embargo no digo que no me gustas y te deseo, eres la chica más linda del colegio. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos a celebrar desde ya y nos vamos a la casa del lago? 

-¿Pero y la escuela?

-No asistiremos hoy, será como una fuga romántica, deseo mucho hacerte el amor, así que empieza a cumplir tus obligaciones de esposa y obedece lo que te digo sin objetar.

-Está bien amor, muero por hacerte feliz.

La satisfacción de Neal lo hiso sonreír, mostrando la exquisita blancura de sus dientes, se sentía seguro de poder manipular a su antojo a su bella novia.

-Candy, este es un editorial hermoso, te felicito, haces un trabajo genial.

-Nunca terminaré de agradecerte la oportunidad que me diste y la confianza que pusiste en mí sabes Dan, eres un gran jefe y me encanta trabajar para ti. 

-No tienes que agradecerme tienes talento para trabajar en cualquier otro periódico, sé que pronto seremos el mejor diario de noticias del estado. 

-Sé que así será. Debo ir por Madeline a la escuela, te veo luego.

-Má ¿Podemos ir a comer hamburguesas? 

-No. 

-¡Pero mami, quiero comer hamburguesas y papas fritas, también un helado!

-No insistas, sabes que apenas te recuperas de la infección estomacal que te mantuvo en el hospital. Además Rosa ya preparó una deliciosa comida.

-Gracias a esa infección pudimos conocer al Doctor Anthony, oye Má, no olvides que le debes una cita.

-No es una cita, es solo una salida a comer, no lo he olvidado es solo que he tenido muchos pendientes y no me da tiempo para nada más.

-Deberías llamarlo para que vaya a comer a casa un día de estos, el doctor es muy bueno, me cae muy bien, pienso que el haría de un buen padre para nosotras y un lindo esposo para ti.

-Qué cosas dices, el doctor Brower es muy joven, seguramente tiene una hermosa novia de su edad, quizás se casen y le de muchos hijos.

-Ay mami, no digas eso, me harás llorar, no imagino al doctor Anthony con otra mujer, además nadie es más linda que tú. Papá es un zoquete por no estar contigo.

-No digas eso, tu padre y yo teníamos diferentes prioridades en la vida, por eso fue mejor separarnos.

-A veces lo extraño mucho, quisiera poder abrazarlo, pero dice que está muy ocupado, es muy triste verlo solo por videollamadas.

-Cielo, Terence y su familia son personas importantes, hay cosas que no pueden descuidar, tal vez estás vacaciones mandé por ustedes, de nuevo.

-Sería divertido volver a ir a Inglaterra, poder salir de paseo con mis abuelos.  
-Ok, entonces llamaré a tu papá para sugerirle que mande a traerlas, aunque puede ser que está vez Arie no pueda viajar con ustedes.

-Hola mamá, al fin llegas, muero de hambre.

-Le diré a Rosa que sirva la comida, vayan al comedor.

-¿No esperaremos a Arie? Ella aún no ha venido. No la miré en toda la mañana en el colegio.

-No, no la esperaremos, no sé a qué hora aparezca.

-Aquí estoy, ya dejen la crítica─. Tirando su mochila a un lado la joven se dispuso a tomar asiento en el enorme comedor.

-¿Y tú qué traes que te ves feliz?

-Nada que a ti te interese, Madeline Julieta Grandchester. Tengo un hambre voraz, este bebé me hace querer comer un cerdo entero.

-Me alegra que tengas apetito mi amor, alimentarte saludablemente le hará bien a tu bebé y a ti.

-Así es mamá, quiero que mi hijo se desarrolle sanamente, seré la mejor de las madres.

-Que maravilloso es escucharte decirlo, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo y mi amor, tu bebé será muy consentido, bien amado.

Al terminar de comer Candy volvió a su oficina de trabajo, se sentía contenta; aunque sospechó que el cambio de actitud de su hija tenía que ver con la llamada de la noche anterior, no quiso indagar en el tema para mantener la paz entre ellas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer si ese joven quiere enmendar su error?

-Seguramente si lo hace es porque su tío lo obligaría a hacerlo, a la larga eso sería peor para mi hija, ese joven es orgulloso dudo mucho que tenga buenas intenciones para ella.

-¿Y si te equivocas?

-No, no lo creo Patty, tendrías que conocerlo para saber de lo que hablo.

-No hace falta, confío en tu buen juicio amiga, sé que no dirías algo en mal de otra persona sin razón.

-Exacto, espero que Arie se olvide pronto de ese granuja. Bueno, creo que al fin terminé, ya dejé avanzado mi trabajo para el lunes, mañana quiero descansar, dormir hasta tarde, no sé, quizás irme de paseo con las niñas.

-Deberías tomarte más tiempo para ti, digo para consentirte y hacer cosas de mujeres, salir a algún bar o ir a bailar, no sé, cosas por el estilo.

-Te lo he dicho muchas veces, soy feliz dándoles mi tiempo a las niñas, después de eso no hay más, te veo el lunes amiga. 

-Adiós Candy.

La cena pasó en buenas armonías. Arie no tenía ninguna intención de disimular la felicidad de haber estado con su novio en la mañana. Marce y Maddie, se fueron a dormir luego de jugar un rato en la computadora. Arie se quedó sentada en la sala fingiendo repasar sus lecciones. Candy se encerró en su habitación, aún tenía un pendiente por hacer.

-Aló.

-Hola, Terence.

-Hola, Candy, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, aquí todo está bien.

-Imagino que debe pasar algo con las niñas, de otra manera no me llamarías.

-Son nuestro único tema para conversar. Todo está bien con ellas, supongo que Arie ya te dijo que está esperando un bebé.

-Sí, lo hiso. Sabe que cuenta con mi aprobación para lo que decida, aunque te confieso que deseo que no se deshaga de su bebé.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, hoy mientras comíamos me dijo que no abortaría. Seguirá las indicaciones del doctor.

-En verdad, eso me hace sentir mejor.

-El verdadero motivo de mi llamada es para pedirte que mandes a traer las niñas, hace más de dos años que no van a Inglaterra. Hoy Madeline me dijo que extraña abrazarte, quiere ir de paseo con tus padres.

-Me parece una buena idea, ya se aproximan las vacaciones de fin de año. Candy me encantaría que las niñas pasaran navidad y año nuevo conmigo, si no tienes algo más importante, también puedes venir con ellas.

-No lo sé, no te puedo asegurar que iré con las niñas, no creo que Arie esté en condiciones de viajar, si no pudiera hacerlo me quedaré con ella.

-Está bien, espero que mi muñeca pueda venir, eso me daría mucha alegría. 

-Sé que a Arie también le dará mucha alegría verte.

-Sí, también seré feliz de verla a ella, lo mismo que a mis otras hijas, pero la muñeca que más deseo ver eres tú, Candy.

-No sigas con eso, ahora sabes porque pasan meses sin hablarte, Adiós.  
"Terry, Siempre tomándome el pelo"

-Candy, en la sala hay unas personas esperándote.

-Que raro, no espero visitas, voy enseguida.

-Señora Candy, disculpe por venir sin habérselo dicho antes, pero es necesario que nos escuche.

-Señor Ardlay, no quiero ser grosera con usted, pero ya le dije que no quiero a su familia cerca de mí o de mi hija, háganme el favor de irse.

-No mami, no me hagas esto, por favor, escucha lo que Neal tiene que decirte, hazlo por mi bebé y por mí, te lo pido─. Arie dirigió la mirada a su novio, aprobando que él tomara la palabra.

-Señora Candice, quiero pedir la mano de su hija, me casaré con ella, seré un padre responsable para nuestro hijo.

-Es nuestro deber de madres apoyar a nuestros hijos para que hagan lo correcto, no estemos en total acuerdo─. Sara auxilio a su hijo, tratando a su modo de convencer a la ofendida mujer.

-Tiene razón. Estoy dispuesta a apoyar a mi hija siempre, lo que más deseo es que ella sea feliz, es por eso que no permitiré que su hijo se acerque a ella, no hay más nada que seguir discutiendo, váyanse de mi casa ahora mismo.

-¡Neal, no te vayas, por favor!

-Suéltame Arianna, no tolerare más los desplantes de esta señora, vámonos mamá.  
-Sara, Neal, váyanse con el chofer, luego él vendrá por mí, señora Candice le pido que me escuche un momento, por favor.

-Está bien señor Ardlay, pero desde ya, sepa que nada de lo que diga me va a hacer cambiar de opinión. Arie ve a tu habitación, acompáñeme a mi estudio, señor Ardlay.

-Y bien, dígame: ¿de qué quiere hablar?

-Señora Candice, comprendo su rechazo a Neal, pero quiero que entienda que es derecho de los niños poder crecer junto a sus padres, quedé huérfano antes de los 8 años de edad, la única familia que tuve fue mi hermana mayor y mi tía, crecí aislado del mundo, pero esa es otra historia. Sé muy bien lo que es necesitar a mis padres, llorar cada noche extrañándolos, mi madre murió días después de darme a luz y mi padre fue mi amparo, cuando murió sufrí mucho, es por eso que le pido que reconsidere la propuesta de Neal, quizás el pueda madurar, ser un buen marido para su hija, un buen padre para ese bebé. Solo dele una oportunidad, por favor.

-Señor Ardlay, sé muy bien lo que significa no tener padres, yo ni siquiera pude conocer a los míos, fui abandonada en un orfanato cuando aún no cumplía ni el año de vida. De verdad me hubiera gustado que mi nieto creciera junto a sus padres, pero no creo que Neal sea el hombre ideal para mi hija, es por eso que prefiero que se mantenga al margen de su vida, por lo menos hasta que nazca el bebé, ya luego está de ella si le permite ver al niño.

-Siento mucho su historia, tiene razón, tal vez Neal deba experimentar un cambio de actitud si es que en verdad quiere casarse con su hija.

-Así es y como dudo que eso pase, espero que esta vez le haya quedado claro que no lo permitiré cerca de mi hija.

-En ese caso, me retiro, gracias por escucharme. 

-Permítame acompañarlo.

-Un momento señor Albert, por favor lléveme con usted, no quiero seguir viviendo en esta casa, mi madre no me comprende, soy infeliz, no puede entender que si pierdo a Neal, me voy a morir.

-Arianna no te atrevas, o soy capaz de amarrarte.

-Tranquila, no debes alterarte, no te hará ningún bien, debes escuchar a tu madre, ella tiene razón, además no puedo llevarte conmigo.

-¿Por qué nadie puede apoyarme? ¡Los odio!

La joven al recibir la negativa de Albert se encerró en su habitación.

-Qué pena, lo siento mucho señor Ardlay, no sé qué pasa con mi hija, su rebeldía aumenta a cada momento. Yo solo trato de ayudarla.

-Usted hace lo correcto, su hija deberá aceptarlo.

Por favor podría traerle un té a la señora.

-Enseguida, señor.

-Ánimo, debe ser fuerte, su hija la necesita, pronto será una abuela hermosa─. Al decir esas palabras los ojos verde esmeralda se fijaron en el perfecto azul cielo de los ojos del hombre que amablemente la consolaba, sin saber cómo pasó, las manos de Albert sostenían delicadamente sus manos, ella sintió una inexplicable sensación de tranquilidad al escucharlo atenta.

-Es la segunda vez que me ayudan sus palabras, no sé como agradecerle su gentileza.

-No tiene qué, pero si insiste, hágalo llamándome simplemente Albert, por favor insisto.

-Albert, está bien, puede decirme Candy, aún soy joven, aunque ya casi soy abuela.

Ambos rieron por el gesto gracioso en la pecosa cara de la dama.

"Candy, que hermoso nombre, eres mucho más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras".

─Debo irme, nuevamente te agradezco tu tiempo, te dejo mi tarjeta por si necesitas hablar conmigo, por favor te pido que no me excluyas de la vida de tu hija y su bebé, para mí ellos son parte del clan Ardlay.

-Lo tendré en cuenta señor... oops, lo siento, Albert. 

-Buenas noches, Candy. 

-Adiós.

-Uyyyy pero si está hecho un mango ese hombre amiga.

-Sí, tienes razón, es un encanto de hecho.

-Con razón tus ojos brillan de forma especial.

-Ay, no exageres Rosaura.

Candy subió a su habitación, sintiendo curiosidad por las palabras de Rosa tomó un espejo y contempló sus ojos, de pronto se perdió en el recuerdo de la mirada azul del hermoso rubio. Sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco al hacer tan real ese breve momento.

"Es casi increíble que alguien pueda dar tranquilidad y a la vez hacer palpitar el corazón de otro".

Continuará.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

-¡Buenos días, mami!

-¡Buenos días, mi amor!

-¿Vas a ir a trabajar?

-Hoy no, adelanté mi trabajo para el lunes, así que tengo todo el fin de libre para nosotras. Pero por ahora solo quiero dormir un rato más.

-Está bien, por cierto que bien huele tu habitación, te veo luego Má, iré a terminar mis tareas. Uhmmm, esteee, quiero pedirte permiso para ir a jugar esta tarde a casa de Sther, anda mami di que sí, por favor.

-Déjame hablar con su mamá primero, para ponernos de acuerdo, ¿vale?

-Gracias, mami, eres la mejor.

La pequeña Madeline salió de la habitación. Candy meditó un poco acerca del aroma en su habitación, envuelta en una especie de encanto por la atmósfera fresca, a su alrededor le fue muy fácil conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

-¿Ya salió mamá para su trabajo?

-No señorita, Candy aún duerme.

-¡Señora Candice, para ti! En verdad qué no entiendo ¿Cómo es que mamá te permite tanta confianza? ¡Qué fastidio contigo, Rosa!

-En ese caso, mi nombre es Rosaura, "Señorita".

-En serio que sí eres insoportable, tú ¿Eh?

Tomando las llaves de su auto, la joven se marchó sin dar a saber hacia donde se dirigía.

Dubitativa en el umbral de la habitación de Candy, estaba la dulce Marcelline, después de pensarlo un momento por fin entró, se acostó junto a su madre, al sentir las suaves manos que la rodearon, Candy despertó nuevamente.

-¡Perdona mamá, no quise despertarte!

-Despertar por tus abrazos, es de las mejores maneras de hacerlo, buenos días mi ángel.

La amorosa madre se cubrió con su hija bajo el terso edredón, contempló el hermoso rostro pecoso de su nena, se enamoró de sus enormes ojos color verde esmeralda, de sus tres hijas, la adorable Marce, era su retrato y la única que tenía su mismo color de ojos.

-¿Dime mi amor, quieres que hagamos algo juntas, hoy?

-Tal vez mañana, hoy vendrán, Leah, Sandra, Brittany y una chica nueva del colegio, de hecho quiero pedirte permiso para poder acampar esta noche afuera, en el jardín.

-Claro mi amor, no creo que haya inconveniente con eso, yo hablaré con sus mamás y listo, tendrán su noche de chicas en el jardín.

-Ehmmm es que hay un pequeño detalle mami, la chica nueva no tiene mamá, vive con sus familiares, no sé mucho acerca de ella, pero me cae muy bien, queremos darle la bienvenida, tal vez pueda unirse a nuestro grupo.

-¿Sabes cómo se llama su papá?

-No mami, cuando ella comentó que no tenía mamá, me dio pena preguntar más acerca de eso, además sus ojos rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Bueno mi amor, no te preocupes yo me encargo de contactar a su familia.

-Eres la mejor mami, te traje los números.

-¿Así que ya venías preparada? ─Candy rió ante la dulzura de su nena, poniéndole su dedo índice sobre la graciosa naricita, escucharía en un susurro, lo que para una madre sería un hermoso halago.

-Mami tú haces magia, no te lo digo muy seguido pero te amo, sí mami, tú eres mi gran amor, sé que Dios te ayudará para que todo salga bien con Arie.

Esas palabras fueron capaz de conmover el dulce corazón de Candy, las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, pero ella supo contenerlas, solo quiso disfrutar de ese momento junto a su pequeña.

Rato después, bajó ya arreglada, ese día en particular se veía radiante, dejó a un lado la ropa informal, se vistió con un maravilloso vestido de encaje rosa pálido, con estampado discreto, por debajo la rodilla y mangas cortas que, dejaban ver la suavidad de la piel de sus brazos, recogió la mitad de su cabello, dejando en caída sus rizos, aunque nunca acostumbraba a usar maquillaje, un poco de rubor y brillo labial fue suficiente para resaltar la belleza de su rostro pecoso.

Sus sandalias rosadas de plataforma y su bolso estampado en flores de colores vivos le iban a la perfección con su vestido, agregó a su combinación unos aretes de perlas y una pulsera que le regalaron sus hijas para el día de la madre de ese año, escogió de su closet los lentes de diseñador que más le gustan, viéndose al espejo supo que en verdad se amaba a sí misma.

-¡Wow, pero que linda estás hoy, Candy! Cuéntame: ¿a qué se debe ese look?, alguna visita o tal vez un paseo con ¡esa persona! que tiene tu atención...

-Nada de eso, a pesar de los problemas, soy feliz, Rosa. Mis hijas me aman y su amor es lo que me motiva a estar de pie, Arie aún en su rebeldía, sé que me ama, pronto esta situación mejorará para ambas, ella tendrá que madurar.

-Por cierto hace rato que ella salió, obviamente sin decirme a dónde.

-Supongo que habrá ido a buscar a ese chico, de ser así confío en que Albert sepa manejar la situación.

-Ay, pero que bonito se te escucha el nombre de ese caballero.

-Deja eso quieres, iré a mi oficina, ayer olvidé mi tarjetero allí, lo necesitaré. 

-¿Iras a casa de Albert a buscar a Arie?

-No, no la buscaré, hoy no quiero riñas entre nosotras, como te dije confío en Albert. Nos vemos luego, Rosa.

-Awsss, pero que belleza de mejor amiga tengo.

-Gracias, Patty.

-En verdad que hoy te ves muy linda y radiante, me alegro mucho por ti Candy. 

-Hoy todos se pusieron de acuerdo para hacerme sonrojar, no estoy costumbrada a recibir piropos, pero no me vienen nada mal, creo que deberé vestirme así más seguido.

-Tienes razón, aunque hoy tu belleza eres toda tú, no es un vestido portándote a ti, es tu vibra, esa sonrisa que hace mucho no se dejaba ver. Candy hoy te ves coqueta, sé que no hay un hombre en especial que haya sacudido, desempolvado tu belleza y felicidad ¿O sí? ¿Acaso me he perdido de algo?

-Oh, no, no no, sabes que si algo así pasara tú serías la primera en saberlo, no sé, creo que compartir un momento con mis hijas esta mañana me puso de buen ánimo.

-Uhmm, pues que bueno, aunque te diré que más pareces estar bajo el encanto del amor, como sea estoy feliz por ti Candy.

La hermosa Patricia sostenía las manos de su amiga mientras la halagaba. Su cariño por ella era muy especial, en verdad deseaba la felicidad de Candy.

─¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de compras?

─Te esperaré hasta que termines tu trabajo y nos vamos.

─Me parece genial, de hecho ya terminé, así que yo encantada de presumir a mi mejor amiga.

-¡Patty, que ocurrencias!

Después de andar por más de dos horas en las tiendas, las damas acordaron ir a comer a un lujoso y exclusivo restaurante, degustaron comida deliciosa, tomaron unas copas del mejor vino, su conversación era sumamente amena, reían recordando anécdotas, simplemente estaban felices de vivir.

-Señora Candice, que gusto verla de nuevo.

El rostro sonriente de un hermoso caballero se iluminó al saludar a la bella dama, sus ojos azules emitieron un brillo especial.

─Me habría encantado, haberla encontrado antes para comer junto con ustedes, pero ni modo, otra vez será ¿Cierto? 

─Oh sí, claro otra vez será.

─Realmente fue un gusto poder saludarla de nuevo señora Candice, con permiso, señoras.

El caballero pareció enternecer en el saludo de manos con la dama, mientras sus bellos ojos azules no querían apartarse.

-Dios, pero que hombre tan guapo y encantador ¿Acaso no son esos el par de ojos azules más bellos que has visto?

-Es muy lindo, pero de hecho hay unos ojos azules aún más hermosos, perfectos similar al cielo de una mañana de verano.

La mente de Candy al instante fue invadida por el recuerdo de los ojos de Albert.

-Pues que suerte tienes de conocer a alguien con esa perfección de ojos.

-Tienes razón ¿Sabes? Esa persona se percibe muy especial.  
-Amiga hablando de percepción, ese hombre pareció elevarse al mismísimo cielo al mirarte, tanto así que pareció que no existía nadie más en este recinto.  
-El doctor Brower se ha portado amable desde que lo conocí, él atendió a Madeline de manera especial, ella le tomó mucho cariño.

-Yo más bien creo que el gusta de ti.

-Que cosas las que dices Patricia, Anthony Brower, es joven, no tiene hijos ni esposa, todavía no conoce esa etapa de la vida, para él todo debe ser color de rosa.

Las damas se quedaron conversando un rato más, al despedirse, Patty se fue a su casa. Candy pasó a hacer algunas compras al supermercado, pensó en consentir a la visita de esa noche con algunas golosinas y bocadillos.

-Mira Arie, ¿Pero qué no es esa tu mamá?

-Rayos, sí es ella.

-Oh, oh, al parecer alguien por aquí está en problemas, Ja, ja, ja.

-Cállate, por favor Steph, sino descubrirá que andas drogada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Acompañé a las chicas a hacer algunas compras ¿Qué, acaso no puedo hacer eso?

-Compras en el área de bebidas alcohólicas y botanas ¿Eh?

-Da igual mamá, no es para nosotras.

-Así es señora, White, solo pasábamos por aquí observando nada más y se me ocurrió comprar una botella de vino para regalarle a mi viejo, después de tanto tiempo en alta mar, apenas regresó ayer.

-Pero para tu tranquilidad Gemma, no llevará nada, ya nos vamos, te veo más tarde en la casa mamá, me quedaré un rato con las chicas en casa de Steph.

-Espero que así sea, de cualquier modo llamaré a la señora Burnstein para asegurarme que no estén haciendo locuras.

─Que lata das, en serio mamá, vámonos chicas.

Candy regresó a su casa, llamó a las madres de las amigas de su hija, ellas les dieron permiso para pasar esa noche en casa de Candy, bajo su supervisión, ella se comprometió llevarlas a sus casas al día siguiente.

-Veamos solo me falta marcar al padre de Rosemary.

Vaya me parece haber visto este número antes.

-Hola buenas tardes, soy la señora Candice White, madre de Marcelline Paulina Grandchester, compañera de escuela de su hija Rosemary, quizá ella ya le habló de una pijamada que harán esta noche en mi casa, a la cual su hija está invitada, quiero hacerle saber que las niñas estarán bajo mi cuidado, que de igual manera usted puede estar pendiente en llamarme para saber cómo la está pasando su hija.

-Hola soy el padre de Rosemary, sí ella ya me había hecho saber de dicha actividad, cuenta con mi aprobación, al salir del trabajo yo la llevaré a su casa, ella ya tiene la dirección, perdone que este cortante, pero estoy en una reunión de trabajo muy importante, la veo en un par de horas, pase bonita Tarde, Candy.  
Adiós.

-Qué extraño, esa voz se me hace conocida, me llamó Candy, ¡Un momento, no tanta confianza, señor padre de Rosemary!

Ella rió de su propio comentario, de inmediato se metió a la cocina, preparó algunas botanas y golosinas para las chicas, intentó hacer una cena especial, acorde con la ocasión, pero en realidad era pésima cocinera, en seguida se echó a perder todo cuanto había metido al horno.

-Realmente soy un desastre, nada de lo que preparé sabe bien, quería sorprender a las chicas, pero la sorpresa sería negativa si prueban este raro menú.

-Deja eso, ahorita mismo preparo algo delicioso.

-No, no te preocupes, pediré servicio a domicilio.

-Marce, ¿Qué les gustaría cenar a ti y a tus amigas, esta noche?

-Uhmmm Infaltable, la pizza, también papas fritas, refresco y helado.

-Sí, definitivamente supuse que me dirías eso, está bien ordenaré ese menú, pero ya sabes que supervisaré las porciones de cada una, no quiero congestiones estomacales.

-Esta bien mamá. Oye y Maddie a ¿qué hora regresará?

-Pues la señora Mcfader me pidió permiso para que se quedara hoy y mañana con Sther, accedí a ello. Pensé que Madeline no estaría feliz encerrada en su cuarto mientras tú estás en el jardín con tus amigas.

-No digas eso, habría invitado a Maddie a pasar la noche en nuestra pijamada, pero se sentirá mejor en compañía de su mejor amiga.

Una a una las chicas fueron llegando a casa de la señora White, ella atenta y servicial las recibía, al despedir a la madre de Leah Candy se percató del lujoso auto que se estacionaba frente a su casa, a simple vista parecía ser de una persona importante, para su sorpresa vio que del auto se bajó Albert en compañía de una hermosa jovencita.

-Hola Candy, cumplí en traer a mi hija a la pequeña reunión de amigas.

-Oh, Albert, no sabía que Rosemary es tu hija, pasen adelante por favor.

-Mamá, tenemos ratos tratando de armar la tienda de campaña y no sabemos. 

-Quizás yo pueda ayudarles. 

-Está bien papá de Rosemary. 

-Soy el señor Albert, jovencita, vamos, llévame al jardín (...) Listo ya está. 

-Gracias, señor Albert, quedó de lujo, vengan chicas, ¡entren!

Las jóvenes no esperaron segunda invitación de Marce, entusiasmadas entraron a la tienda, Candy y Albert se sentaron un rato en una banca un poco retirado del dormitorio improvisado.

-Vaya, no sabía que llevara tanto trabajo armar esas tiendas.

-Afortunadamente tengo experiencia en eso, pertenecer a los boyscout en Escocia me ha favorecido.

-"Uhmmm es Escocés"

─No quiero ser entrometida, pero me gustaría saber qué pasó con la madre de Rosemary.

-Oh sí, mi ex esposa, la señora Linda Thornton, ella vive actualmente en Grecia junto a su esposo, un magnate petrolero, según me dijo Mary su madre está esperando su segundo hijo de su esposo, no estoy seguro, pero supongo que por esa razón ella decidió venirse a vivir conmigo, yo súper encantado de tenerla.

-¿Se puede saber por qué se separaron?

-Linda es una mujer extraordinaria, era una modelo emprendedora y activa, le gusta practicar deportes extremos, cosas así, también le encanta viajar y en aquellos días mi tiempo era infinidad por mi trabajo, pasaba muchos días ausente de mi hogar, eso en parte contribuyó a la irremediable separación, pero la ruptura definitiva fue debido al aborto de nuestro segundo hijo, eso nos dolió a ambos, nos superó, el divorcio fue lo más sano para nosotros. Mary apenas iba a cumplir tres años, después, Linda pudo rehacer su vida. Al parecer su esposo y ella tienen una magnífica relación, siempre le estaré agradecido por darme a mi Rosemary, ella es una joven muy dulce, casi tímida, te caerá bien. 

-Sí, tu hija se ve que no solo es hermosa físicamente. Oye ya tienes rato aquí, he sido una descortés dime: ¿Gustas comer unas rebanadas de pizza?

-Ehmmm, está bien, la verdad es que ya tengo mucha hambre, ha decir verdad no es de mis comidas favoritas, aceptaré tu invitación. 

-Ven, acompáñame al comedor. Intenté preparar una cena para las niñas pero todo me salió mal.

-¿En serio? Déjame ver, por favor.

-Prometes no burlarte de mí.

-Tienes mi palabra.

-Se supone que esto debían ser pechugas de pollo empalizadas al horno, pero según me explicó Rosa, mi asistente, se arrebataron porque la temperatura del horno no era la correcta.

-No está tan mal, un poco de práctica y tendrás mejores resultados.

-¡Candy, ven rápido, por favor!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Rosa?

-Se trata de Arianna.

-¡Otra vez borracha, no puede ser! La señora Burnstein me dio su palabra que estaría pendiente de ellas.

-Candy debes entender que ellas ya no son unas crías, en particular Arie, ni siquiera te obedece a ti.

-Tienes razón, Rosa ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? 

-Permíteme llevar a tu hija a su habitación. 

-Por favor, sí.

-Señod Adbet digade a Nead que do ssiento mmussho no poded estad con ed pero que mi corasson le pedtensse ssolo a eld.

-Tranquila, apóyate en mi, te guiare a tu habitación.

-¡Qué vergüenza, debes pensar lo peor de mí y...!

-Al contrario, no es tu culpa Candy, Arie ya debe actuar con responsabilidad, por suerte las chicas no se dieron cuenta del estado de ella, cuenta con mi discreción, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, solo debes ser paciente.

Albert se despidió, a la mañana siguiente Candy llevó a las jóvenes a casa de sus padres. Albert esperaba a Rosemary en la entrada de la imponente mansión Ardlay, después de un breve saludo entre padres, Candy siguió su camino.

-No puedes seguir así Arianna, no entiendes que esto no te hace ningún bien.

-Tú eres la que no me hace ningún bien, todo estaría mejor si viviera con papá.

-Puede que tengas razón, así que después de tu cita médica el miércoles, te enviaré a Londres a casa de tus abuelos, quizás ellos puedan ayudarte.

-¿De qué hablas Mamá? Aún falta mes y medio para las vacaciones navideñas no me puedes hacer esto, tú sola lo has hecho.

El miércoles Candy y su hija se presentaron puntuales a la cita con el doctor Martin, después de un chequeo más el ultrasonido, concluyó que Arie iba para cinco meses de embarazo. Las vitaminas y la alimentación de la joven madre hicieron que el feto ganara su peso adecuado. También dio la buena nueva, Arianna esperaba un varón, Candy se emocionó, su primer nieto será un varón.

Candy pasó a saludar al doctor Brower, él se encontraba en su consultorio, a lo lejos la directora del hospital, la doctora Bianca Jones, se percató de la presencia de Candy, rápidamente intervino en el encuentro entre su colega y la dama, pero llegó tarde, ellos ya habían acordado una fecha para salir a comer, Candy al ver la cara evidentemente mal humorada se despidió del doctor, sin determinar a la dama, salió del consultorio.

Los días iban transcurriendo, la preocupación en Arie por pensar en ser enviada a Londres la hizo tomar la decisión de irse a vivir con Neal.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Cómo puedes estar de acuerdo en vivir con esa chica fuera del matrimonio? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo qué dirán nuestras amistades?

-¿Qué pasa contigo Sarahí? Deberías estar dando saltos de alegría, serás la abuela del heredero de los Grandchester, ellos al saber que la entrometida bastarda de la señora Candy ha impedido nuestra boda, presionaran para que Arie se case conmigo y finalmente, seremos parte de la nobleza de Inglaterra, Daniel Junior, será el heredero del ducado. Todo gracias a mí, mamá, dime: ¿Cuento con tu apoyo?

-Mandaré a remodelar la mansión del lago, muebles nuevos y personal competente a la disposición del futuro Duque de Grandchester. 

-Así me gusta Sarahí, así me gusta.

Cinco días después de la remodelación, Arianna y Neal se mudaron juntos a la casa del lago, efectivamente, el señor Richard, Elanor y Terence estaban escandalizados por la decisión de Arianna, así que estaban dispuestos a corregir la situación, antes de que se supiera en la corte de Inglaterra.

Candy se sentía triste por la actitud de su hija. Sin embargo Albert le prometió estar pendiente de ella, eso le daba cierta tranquilidad a la dama, que solo podía confiar en que Neal se comportara como un verdadero hombre con su hija. Pero la frágil tranquilidad de Candy estaba a punto de ser quebrantada una vez más.

-Por fin se me hizo poder invitarla a comer señora Candice, espero haya disfrutado esta tarde y qué no sea la última vez que me acompaña.

-De verdad disfruté mucho, la comida estuvo exquisita. Su compañía fue genial Doctor Brower.

-Dígame solo Anthony, por favor.

-Esta bien Anthony.

-Ya que estoy aquí podría pasar a saludar a Madeline.

-Será en otra ocasión, hace tres días su padre mandó por ella y su hermana, ahora están en Inglaterra.

-Pues entonces me retiro, gracias por todo, Candy.

El joven galeno se despidió posando un beso sobre la mejilla de la señora, luego de eso se fue.

Apenas había avanzado algunos pasos, cuando el timbre de la mansión volvió a sonar.

"Seguramente regresó porque olvidó decirme algo. 

─¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! 

─¡Candy!

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10.

-Perdóname por no avisarte que vendría, en verdad me siento desesperado y no pensé en nadie más que tú para hablar.

-¿Dime qué pasa? ¿Patty está bien? ¿Pasó algo con tu hijo?

-Ellos están bien Candy, solo necesito que me escuches, por favor.

-Pasa, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-Un café estaría bien.

-Ven, vamos a la sala.

-Gracias, Rosa.

-Candy, sé que Patricia te ha platicado sobre mi estado de salud. Hace un mes fui operado por un pequeño tumor en mi columna, al parecer todo está bien con eso, pero durante mi recuperación me sentí débil, perdí el conocimiento, la señora del servicio junto con un vecino me auxiliaron, me llevaron al doctor Leonard mi médico de cabecera. Luego de realizarme varios estudios encontraron un nuevo padecimiento, me diagnosticaron estenosis multiplex. Los médicos aún no han determinado las causas, pero me dijeron que deben operarme cuanto antes, me dan buenas expectativas, pero también me han hecho saber que la intervención es de alto riesgo, lo mismo que la recuperación. Aún no sé lo he dicho a Patricia, ni a Stear. Sé lo mucho que ellos se preocupan, especialmente Patty, por eso te pido que la apoyes, mañana buscaré el momento oportuno y se lo diré. Ella deberá estar preparada por si no logro superar este nuevo reto a mi salud, por favor Candy promete que estarás cerca de mi familia si es que acaso muero. 

-Por favor, Aliastear, no digas eso, tú has sido fuerte, has sabido salir adelante, lo mismo será ahora.

-Candy mi único temor es el sufrimiento de mi familia, de aquellos que amo, haré cuanto esté a mi alcance para superar esta enfermedad.

-Sé que lo lograrás, Patty y Stear te necesitan, no te preocupes, yo estaré apoyando a Patty en todo momento.

-Gracias, Candy, sabía que podía contar contigo, te deseo buenas noches.

-¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿Qué te dijo ese hombre para que estés así?

-Él es el esposo de Patty, ya te he platicado de ella. Él está delicado de salud, me pidió que apoye a su esposa en este proceso.

-Lo siento mucho por ellos. Tú debes ser fuerte, no derrumbarte ahora Candy, él confía en ti, porque sabe que eres una mujer fuerte.

-Tienes razón, debo sobreponerme, Aliastear cuenta conmigo, gracias por tus palabras amiga, por cierto, puedes tomar vacaciones, hasta que las niñas regresen, ya ves que estás sola en esta casa la mayor parte del tiempo. Toma espero que tomes un buen descanso sin preocuparte por dinero.

-¡Candy, pero esto es mucho dinero!

-Lo sé. Te lo mereces, no debe ser fácil para ti soportar mis problemas, encima estar pendiente de los quehaceres de la casa, por eso quiero que disfrutes este tiempo.

-Gracias Candy, eres muy noble, con este dinero podre visitar a mi familia en México, perdona mis torpes lágrimas, pero en verdad estoy muy feliz.

-Si necesitas algo más, por favor no dudes en hacérmelo saber, solo espero verte después. Puedes irte ahora mismo, mi amiga Rosaura.

-Gracias, otra vez Candy, enseguida me voy, prepararé todo para viajar cuanto antes.

Días después...

-Estoy muy nerviosa por la recuperación de Aliastear. Oh, Candy, gracias por estar conmigo, por ser mi apoyo.

-Para eso somos amigas, siempre estaré para ti, me alegra mucho que la operación fuera un éxito, sé que tu esposo se recuperará pronto.

-Sí, Stear es el amor de mi vida, no sabría qué hacer si él me faltara.

-Eso no va a pasar, tranquila Patty.

-Cuentame ¿cómo van las cosas entre Arie y su novio?

-Traté de persuadirla a que se casara después del nacimiento de su bebé, pero Neal insiste en que sea antes, por otro lado la presión de Terence y sus padres se ha vuelto casi insoportable, no tengo más opción que dar mi autorización para ese matrimonio, te confieso que no soporto a Neal ni a su madre, aunque lo he tratado por Arie, Albert me ha ayudado a hacer más tolerable cada reunión con ellos.

-No sabía que te llevarás tan bien con él.

-Oh, sí, él es el patriarca del clan al que pertenecen Neal y su familia, próximamente Arie y su bebé. Aparte de eso él siempre se comporta de manera especial conmigo.

-Candy, ¿No será qué...?

-No lo sé Patty, no lo sé.

Bueno ya que están de nuevo en casa me voy, iré a dormir a mi casa, solo compraré algo para comer. Me iré directo a descansar.

Que vacía y silenciosa esta casa sin el correteo de las niñas, sin la música de Ariel, falta la presencia de Rosa, su ir y venir, en verdad, las extraño mucho.

Esa noche Candy durmió profundamente, a la mañana siguiente, un mensaje en su celular la sorprendió en buena manera.

_-¿Qué te parece si aceptas ir a desayunar conmigo?_

_-Uhmmm me parece perfecto, dime: ¿en dónde nos vemos?_

_-Ya que aceptaste, paso por ti en una hora, ¿Está bien?  
_

_-En una hora te espero._

La alegría que Candy sentía se reflejaba en su vestuario, inconscientemente trataba de sorprender a su amigo.

-Me han recomendado mucho este lugar, ¿quién mejor que tú para acompañarme a disfrutarlo? Te ves inmensamente hermosa, gracias por aceptar mi invitación, me honras con tu compañía.

-Gracias, Albert, me siento bien estando contigo. Siempre quise venir a este restaurante, muero de hambre.

-Enseguida llamo al mesero.

La mañana transcurrió rápidamente, ambos personajes disfrutaron su compañía, entre pláticas, risas se dieron cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común, la atracción entre ellos era evidente. Ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de ocultarlo más.

-¿Qué parece si esta noche salimos a bailar o a tomar algo?

-¿Bailar? Hace muchísimos años que no lo hago, pero estaría bien intentarlo.

-Bueno mi pequeña, te veo esta noche, iremos a la mejor discoteca de música clásica y romántica.

Tomándose el resto del día, Candy aprovechó para consentirse en el mejor salón de belleza de la ciudad, la estilista le hizo un maravilloso peinado y un impecable maquillaje.

Un hermoso y entallado vestido negro la hacían ver despampanante, consciente de su belleza reconoció que ni en tiempos pasados había alcanzado tal esplendor. Las personas que la veían se deslumbraban ante su belleza, su sonrisa y energía la hacían sentir más viva que nunca.

-Te ves impresionante esta noche, en verdad es un halago poder presumirte, te traje un presente, espero que te guste.

-Oh Albert, es muy bella… su aroma es muy suave.

-Su color hace juego con el de tus labios y su aroma, en belleza no hay nada que se compare a ti.

-Espera, hay algo entre los pétalos de la rosa, ¡No puedo creerlo! Son bellísimos, me encantan.

-¿Me permites ponértelos?

-Está bien.

-Oh, Candy, sabía que esos zarcillos se te verían bien, pero mis expectativas se quedaron cortas, simplemente eres muy bella.

Después de cenar, Albert invitó a su bella acompañante a bailar. Su corazón palpitaba con desespero, porque aunque era un excelente bailarín, esa noche junto a Candy todas sus sensaciones parecían ser nuevas.

Los rubios no podían pasar desapercibidos, los presentes esa noche deleitaron sus ojos al ritmo de los cuerpos de la exuberante pareja.

Entrada la madrugada, la disco quedó casi vacía. Candy se aferraba al cuello del altísimo caballero, él la sujetaba de la cintura, daban paso a lo que era inminente, un beso, el más delicioso de los besos. Albert le susurró al oído, lo mucho que ella le gustaba y lo bien que se sentía junto a ella. Ella le correspondió, su cuerpo le pedía más.

-Candy vente conmigo, olvidémonos de todo, durante el fin de semana. pasémoslo juntos, escápate conmigo, lejos de la realidad, quiero hacerte feliz, puedo sentir que tú también lo quieres y lo necesitas. 

-Sí, llévame contigo.

De inmediato el millonario caballero, puso a su disposición su avión privado. Luego de muchas horas, París les daba la bienvenida.

El personal de su mansión, tenían todo preparado para recibirlos, Candy se maravillaba ante las atenciones de su caballero, quien estaba dispuesto a brindarle los mejores días en esa ciudad, después de pasear por los mejores destinos turísticos y, de muchas risas y muchos besos, Albert invitó a su acompañante a cenar el restaurante más exclusivo de la torre Eiffel.

Esa noche se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, Candy le permitió a Albert poseerla hasta el delirio. Él encantado recorrió el cuerpo de su mujer una y otra vez. 

Su estancia en París se prolongó hasta el día martes, llegando a sus respectivos hogares el miércoles por la noche, en el vuelo de regreso Albert le daría su corazón a Candy.

-Estos días han sido los mejores, no podré olvidarlos jamás. Candy sé que ya no somos jóvenes, pero aún estamos vivos. Cada palpitar de mi corazón quiero compartirlo contigo, estoy loco por ti, por favor acepta ser mi novia.

En verdad esas palabras la hicieron sumamente feliz. Sin embargo, un recuerdo vigente invadió su memoria.

-Al igual que tú he disfrutado mucho estos días. Te juro que nunca los olvidaré, lamentablemente las cosas para mí no son tan fáciles, por lo que te pido que llevemos las cosas con la mayor discreción posible. No quiero afectar a mis hijas, en las llamadas ni siquiera les dije que también estaba en Europa, por favor dame tiempo para hacer pública nuestra relación. Debes saber que sí, acepto ser tu novia.

Sin preguntar más, Albert confió en las palabras de su mujer, al llegar a California, él como todo un caballero la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa, después de una despedida acompañada de dulces besos, se retiró de la escena, Candy solo alcanzó a desnudarse, agotada por el viaje se quedó dormida.

Al amanecer otra escena romántica la despertaría, música de fondo (Always on my mind, Elvis Presley) y una flor en mano que recorría de su rostros, su cadera, le daban los buenos días.

-Despierta pecosa, tenemos que hablar.

-¡Terence! ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo entraste?

-Maddie me dijo donde guardabas la llave de repuesto, vine para agilizar la boda de nuestra hija, intenté llamarte, pero fue en vano, hace dos días estoy aquí. ¿Dime Candy en dónde hasta estado?

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo, por favor sal de mi habitación!, necesito tomar una ducha y vestirme, llegaré tarde al trabajo.

-Está bien, te veré en la noche, iré a casa de Arie, solo te comunico que mis padres y las niñas vendrán después de navidad. Estarán en la boda de Ariel, hasta luego pecosa.

Candy en el trabajo se desahogó con Paty.

-¿Quééé? ¿Cómo dices? ¡Terry en tu casa! No puede ser.

-Esto es una locura, no esperaba verlo; sino hasta la boda de Arie.

-Ay, por Dios, ¿y qué dirá Albert? Por cierto, necesito que me cuentes bien todo lo que pasó en París, ¿Hubo, eh, pues tú ya sabes?

-Sí, sí hubo, fue maravilloso, Albert se entregó a mí de la manera más dulce. Luego percibió que mi cuerpo necesitaba más de él. Me hizo el amor apasionadamente, hasta el dolor me supo a placer, te juro que pude renacer en ese momento, una mujer sin pasado, dejándose llevar por el deseo que él me provocaba.

-¡Wow! Cosa nueva escucharte hablar así, pero me alegro mucho por ti amiga, que bueno que tu ex está aquí y ahora para que le duela tu felicidad, ahora al lado Albert.  
-No es tan sencillo, no olvides la clausura que firmé en los papeles de divorcio, hasta que Madeline tenga 15 años yo podré tener pareja públicamente, por ahora debo mantener mi relación con Albert en resguardo, más con Terence aquí, no puedo poner en riesgo la custodia de mis hijas aunado la situación de Arie, los Grandchester la llevarían de ganar. 

-Candy, amiga lo siento mucho.

Continuará


	11. Chapter 11

En un bar de la ciudad

─Mira Neal, ¿qué no es ese el nerdo que está enamorado de Arianna?

─Sí, es ese infeliz, ahora mismo me las pagará, vamos chicos síganme, le daremos su merecido.

De manera sigilosa siguieron a Stear quien acababa de salir de su trabajo, cuando estuvieron seguros de no ser vistos, los chicos le cayeron a golpes sin mediar palabra, haciendo ver más aún su cobardía. Neal lo tomó de la chaqueta y de forma burlona le dijo:

─Esto te enseñará a no meterte conmigo. Te irá peor si insistes en hacerlo.

Luego lo dejó caer. Recogiendo los anteojos del agraviado los rompió en dos partes y se los tiró encima. Al concluir su amenaza rápidamente se alejó junto a sus amigos de la escena.

Permaneció tirado en el suelo un rato, aturdido por los golpes, por suerte el grupo de maricas que lo atacaron no sabían asestar a manera de causarle daños graves, tras incorporarse se fue a su casa. Él mismo cuidó sus heridas.

Horas más tarde Patricia parecía enloquecer al ver la cara amoratada e hinchada de su hijo.

─Ya te lo dije mamá, me asaltaron, me opuse al atraco y los malhechores me golpearon.

─Te llevaré de inmediato al hospital.

─No mamá, no es necesario, créeme, estoy bien, me reportaré al trabajo. Tomaré unos días de incapacidad para recuperarme bien.

─Cariño, no es justo que esto te haya pasado, tú eres un muchacho bueno y no andas buscando pleito.

─Tranquila mamá, no llores más por favor, te prometo ser más caminaré por calles solitarias.

-Está bien, cariño te dejaré descansar.

Sentada en la sala en completa soledad Patty se echó a llorar, el pensar que Stear pudo morir la hizo derrumbarse, no podía contarle lo sucedido a su esposo, él todavía no estaba en condición para tolerar el impacto de esa noticia.  
Sacó su celular del bolsillo y llamó a Candy para contarle lo sucedido, pero al no ser atendida optó por dejarle un mensaje, diciéndole parte de lo ocurrido con Stear.

Entretanto Candy se encontraba en casa de Arianna, allí también estaba Terry.

-Por ahora solo será la boda civil. Asistirán ambas familias y algunos amigos cercanos. Neal y yo queremos que sea algo íntimo.

-Estoy de acuerdo que sea así, pero después del nacimiento del bebé, deberán casarse por la iglesia, es una exigencia de mis padres, recuerda que por tus venas corre sangre noble, papá está gestionando para que tu matrimonio sea aceptado en la corte y en futuro tu hijo pueda ser considerado para heredar el ducado.

-Hija el matrimonio por la iglesia es sagrado, son promesas que haces ante Dios, se debe cumplir a cabalidad, jamás se rompe, te aconsejo que tomes las cosas con calma y después de convivir por un tiempo suficiente con tu ya esposo tomes la decisión de casarte por la iglesia.

-Supongo que así pensabas tú. Por eso no llegamos a casarnos por la iglesia.

-Pues supones mal, te recuerdo que fue la señora Eleanor la que más se opuso a nuestra boda religiosa, pero al final resultó ser lo mejor, es por eso que ahora se lo aconsejo a nuestra hija.

-Por favor, dejen ese tema, no quiero verlos discutir.

-Tienes razón hija, discúlpame.

-Como que está tardando demasiado tu novio en regresar del trabajo.

-Esteee, lo siento papá pero desde que empezó a trabajar con Albert regresa tarde a casa, a veces vuelve en la madrugada.

"Qué raro que Albert no me haya dicho que Neal esté trabajando con él" ─Los pensamientos de Candy fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Terry.

-¿Albert? ¿Quién es Albert?

-Es el tío líder del clan al que pertenecen Neal y su familia. Es quien dirige todas las empresas y negocios de la familia Ardlay.

Terry quedó conforme con la definición que le dio su hija sobre Albert, en tanto Candy se divirtió muchísimo respondiendo para sí la pregunta de Terry.

"Albert es el hombre que hizo estremecer de placer a tu ex esposa, es el hombre que me hizo saber que estoy viva y con ganas de ser bien amada, Albert es el hombre por el cual sé que no soy la dama del olvido".

-Vaya, veo que repentinamente cambió tu rostro, te pusiste de buen humor ¿Me pregunto a qué se debe?

-No es asunto tuyo, pero simplemente recordé algo que me dijo Patty.

Al pronunciar el nombre de su amiga, tuvo un presentimiento, disculpándose, se levantó del sofá, tomó su celular con la intención de llamar a su amiga. No nomas agarró el móvil vio una notificación del mensaje de Patty.

Le dijo a su hija lo sucedido. Iría a ver cómo seguía Stear para apoyar a su amiga.  
Al no ser una plática de importancia Terry se despidió de ambas mujeres, dejándole saber a Candy que se quedaría en su casa nuevamente, sin ánimo de discutir Candy no le tomó importancia a las palabras de Terry.

Arianna conmovida por lo sucedido a su querido Stear se fue tras su mamá, momentos después de ella también se presentó en casa de Patty. Ella amablemente la atendió y la hizo pasar directamente a la habitación de Stear, este se encontraba sentado en su cama, se sorprendió al ver frente a él a su amada Arianna, dolorido por saberla perdida bajó la mirada.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo? 

-Sí, claro.

-¿Cuéntame cómo vas con tu embarazo?

-Todo está bien, Stear yo, yo siento mucho lo que te pasó, tú sabes que te aprecio y eso no cambiará.

Llevando su mano al terso rostro de la chica, contestó:

-Yo lo sé muy bien Arie.

-Stear, nunca te he agradecido por no haberle dicho a nadie que contigo perdí mi virginidad, eso sería una tortura para ambos, después de todo él tiene la razón, solo soy una zorra que se aprovechó de su borrachera para hacerle creer que fue el primero.

-Tú sabes realmente como soy, a ti me entregué por vez primera también, es algo que atesoro para mí, por favor Arie, levanta la mirada, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, ese marica no se merece tener a una chica tan dulce como tú, espero que él se comporte a tu altura, deje de ser un vil cobarde.

-Stear, en verdad siento mucho haberte lastimado, si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y no cometer los errores que me alejaron de ti, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

-Arie, no es tarde, yo aún te amo. Sé muy bien que tú me amas, estar con Neal solo es un capricho tuyo, aún podemos salvar nuestro amor, Arie, solo dame una esperanza y yo te juro que lucharé por ti para darte la felicidad que mereces.

Perdida en el intenso brillo de los ojos de Stear, la chica probó de sus labios aquel dulzor que tanto le gustaba y que hacía meses atrás no saboreaba, no interrumpió el beso; por un momento se sintió renacer.

-Lo sabía, lo deseas tanto como yo.

-No deberías besarme, no quiero lastimarte más, sabes que Neal es mi pareja.  
-Sí, lo sé muy bien, pero es así porque tú insistes. Sin embargo, cuando has deseado que te haga el amor, no te ha importado y nos hemos amado en repetidas ocasiones, pero tienes razón, después de entregarme a ti, verte con él es más sufrimiento para mí y, solo tú puedes terminarlo.

-Stear, pronto me casaré con Neal, eso ya es un hecho, él será mi esposo, el padre de mi hijo, perdóname, no debí venir.

-No te preocupes, igual soy feliz al verte, ¿Puedo acariciar tu barriga? 

-Claro, puedes hacerlo. 

-Sí, que es inquieto.

-Es raro que se esté moviendo así, pareciera disfrutar del calor de tus manos. 

-Habría dado todo porque fuera mi hijo, pero por ser tuyo lo amaría como si fuera mío.

-Sé que lo harías, se está haciendo tarde. Debo volver a casa. Neal llegará en cualquier momento.

-¡Arie! Espero que seas muy feliz, recuerda que no mereces menos.

La chica se despidió de su madre y amiga. Regresó a su casa, se asomó ligeramente al dormitorio de Neal. Al notar que aún no había vuelto, se fue a su habitación, allí la esperaba furioso su marido, con gritos le reclamó su ausencia.

-¡Te he dicho que debes pedirme permiso para salir de casa, ni siquiera me has avisado! ¡Maldición Arianna! ¿Donde rayos has estado? ─Mientras la sacudía enterraba sus uñas en la piel descubierta de la asustada joven.

-¡Suéltame Neal, me estás lastimando, solo acompañé a mamá a la casa de tía Patty, sucedió una emergencia en su familia, eso es todo, ya suéltame de una vez! Estás borracho de nuevo, desde que vivimos juntos es así...

-¿Así qué fuiste a enterarte que le pasó al nerdo cuatro ojos? Ojalá y lo hubieran matado de esa paliza.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que le pasó a Stear? ¡Oh, por Dios fuiste tú quien lo mandó a golpear! Con sus manos temblorosas cubrió su boca al darse cuenta de lo que su marido había hecho.

-Solo fue un escarmiento, para que aprenda a no meterse conmigo.

-¡Eres un cobarde despreciable, tuviste que hacerlo con tus amigos porque en un mano a mano, Stear te habría dado tu merecido! Enfurecida Arie de le fue encima arañándolo.

-¿Por qué defiendes al maldito cuatro ojos? ¡Es a mí a quien deberías hacerlo!

-¡Tú no lo mereces eres un cobarde, me repugnas, vete de mi habitación ahora mismo!

-Ja, ja, ja ¿Yo repugnarte a ti? Es al revés, estás gorda, asquerosa, me da asco solo verte, por eso decidí dormir en otra habitación para no tener que tocarte, ni creo poder hacerlo otra vez, en nada te comparas con otras chicas que...

-¿Y tú? ¡Tú en nada te comparas Con Aliastear, él es más hombre que tú, eres tan poca cosa ante él, ni siquiera te atreviste a enfrentarlo solo, Aliastear es mejor en todo que tú, eres mayor que él y hasta en los estudios te superó, no dudo que sea mejor amante que t..! ─Endemoniado por las palabras de Arie, la abofeteó haciéndola caer al piso.

-¡Siempre he sabido que no eres más que una ramera, ahora sabrás de lo que soy capaz!

Quitándose su ropa y despojando a Arie de sus bragas, la penetró salvajemente.

-¿Sientes eso, perra? ¡Esto era lo que querías, pues gózalo, ya que lo tienes entre tus piernas!

De nada sirvió el llanto y las súplicas de su novia. Neal no se detuvo hasta saciar su deseo, se vistió. A punto de salir escuchó que Arianna le decía que era un maldito que a una dama un hombre de verdad no la golpearía y haría daño.

-Tienes razón, eso es lo que te diferencia de una dama y te hace una ramera. No te molestes en prepararme tu odioso desayuno, de hecho creo que mejor iré a buscar a una verdadera mujer.

Dando un portazo se fue de la casa.

En casa de Patty, luego de conversar con ella, Stear. Candy le comentó que aún no le había dicho a Albert que Terry estaba en América, en su casa. Patty le sugirió hablar con Albert de inmediato, antes que él pudiera enterarse por otros. Aprovechando que Terry invadiera su casa le propuso a Albert pasar el resto de la noche juntos. Momentos después el hermoso rubio llegó a casa de Patty, Candy los presentó, posteriormente se fueron.

-Podemos comprar algo si gustas.

-¿Qué te parece una botella de Whisky?

-En mi apartamento tengo de los que producimos en Escocia.

Llegando al apartamento Candy se puso cómoda, Albert sirvió dos vasos de cristal con un whisky de olor y sabor exquisito.

-Albert, tengo que decirte que Terry está en América, desde el fin de semana se está quedando en mi casa, está mañana al despertar me sorprendió encontrarlo ahí cuando estuve en casa de mi hija, me dijo que se quedaría allí otra vez.

-¿Es por eso que estabas en casa de tu amiga?

-Oh, no, su hijo fue asaltado y golpeado ayer. Estaba allí para hacerle compañía, ofrecerle ayuda. Las lesiones no son de gravedad; aunque ya había decidido no regresar a casa, iría a dormir a un hotel, no me importaría hacerlo mientras él desee quedarse allí. No quiero que te sientas mal y tengas dudas.

-A ver dame ese vaso, yo estoy seguro de ti, eres una mujer intachable, no tengo por qué dudar de ti, sé que llegarás a amarme. Día a día te haré saber que el amor verdadero existe, además confió en lo que hago ─Riendo de manera pícara levantó una ceja. Candy de inmediato captó el mensaje oculto de aquellas últimas palabras, a decir verdad la forma en la que Albert la había poseído estuvo en su cabeza todo el día. Mordiendo su labio superior, se acercó y tras eso lo besó ardientemente.

-No debes preocuparte porque él esté ahí, yo confío en ti, pero si te hace sentir mejor, puedes quedarte aquí conmigo todo el tiempo que desees, yo feliz de poder compartir contigo. Sé que tu ex entenderá que ahora estás conmigo, cuando sea el momento pertinente deberá saberlo.

\- No creo que ese momento sea pronto, en el divorcio firmé aceptando una cláusula que no permite tener pareja hasta que mi hija menor cumpla quince años y tiene once.

-Comprendo que es una forma de seguridad para tus hijas. Me parece bien. Candy jamás te presionaré por nada, te apoyaré en lo que pueda, entiendo que no puedas quedarte junto a mí, pero de algún modo te ayudaré.

-Gracias por ser tan amable.

-No debes agradecerme, ven aquí pequeña pecosa.

En casa de Candy, Terry la esperaba, al solo verla llegar, la siguió hasta su habitación.

-Pensé que vendrías a casa anoche, pedí servicio a domicilio, aún recuerdo que te gustaba comer comida japonesa, quise consentirte.

-Te agradeceré que no vuelvas a hacerlo, no estamos para jugar al romance porque ni pareja somos. 

-Somos... 

-Somos los padres de tres chicas de las que tus vicios y violencia te apartaron. Luego de eso, tú te ausentaste de sus vidas, entre nosotros después de eso no hay nada.

-Candy yo no soy quien solía ser contigo, me alejé de los vicios, superé mis ataques de de violencia, Candy lo que sentí por ti no ha cambiado, pensé que me habías perdonado.

-Me alegra oírlo a pesar de todo, necesitabas superar todo lo que te hacía mal, créeme Terry, de corazón te perdoné. Al hacerlo me libre de ti, me libre del gran amor que te tuve. Sufrí cuando supe de tu accidente, quise estar cerca de ti pero como siempre tu madre se opuso. Yo ya no tenía ganas de pelear por ti, a diferencia de ti, mis sentimientos cada día iban cambiando, dejando todo lo que fue en el recuerdo, ahora te veo con total indiferencia.

Ahora, por favor, sal de aquí. No vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación.

-Espero verte en casa de Arie.

-No creo que sea necesario que vaya, ella ya tomó su decisión, así que no creo poder ir, de todos modos te veré en la noche cuando regrese aquí.

Candy se alistó para irse a su trabajo.

-Amiga tu novio es un encanto.

-Me siento apenada al escucharte decir que es mi novio, me siento tonta, no estoy acostumbrada a sentirme como cuando era una joven, pero sí Albert es un amor, no puedo dejar de pensar en él, en su voz, sus hermosos ojos azules, en las cosas lindas que me dice, Patty creo que me estoy enamorando de él.

-Hola Candy, trajeron este paquete para ti.

-¡Oh! Gracias, Dan.

-Las dejo para que sigan en lo suyo.

-Anda abrelo de una vez.

-Es de Albert ¿Me pregunto qué será? Son los documentos del apartamento de Albert, la nota dice que es un regalo para mí. ¡Patty, Albert me obsequió su lujoso apartamento en el edificio Magnolias! 

-Que hombre tan lindo amiga. 

-Yo no sé si deba aceptar... 

-Candy él sabe que te lo mereces, disfruta de todo lo bueno que la vida tiene para ti.

Lejos de allí Terry trataba de sacarle la verdad a su hija sobre sus ojos inflamados, era evidente el hecho de que había estado llorando por largo rato.

-Ya te lo dije papá, no me pasa nada. Neal hace rato salió para su trabajo.  
Enseguida me levanto, acepto tu invitación para salir a comer.

Al tratar de incorporarse la chica perdió el conocimiento, su padre estuvo atento y logró sostenerla en sus brazos, rato después Candy llegaba al hospital a donde Terry había llevado a su hija.

-¡Anthony, doctor Martin! ¿Cómo está mi hija?

Continuará…


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

─Señora White, el parto se adelantó. Tendremos que hacer cesárea. Su hija presenta una severa crisis nerviosa, ya le administramos los medicamentos necesarios. Pronto llevaremos a su hija al quirófano, debo retirarme. Me prepararé para atenderla.

En silencio Candy y Anthony observaron al doctor Martin alejarse. El hombre de gran estatura y gruesa complexión, se apartaba de manera serena, pero había algo en el tono de su voz que Candy pudo percibir, pero no supo descifrar.

-Dime la verdad Anthony: ¿Qué pasó, para que mi hija esté así? Por favor, comprende que me siento agobiada.

-Candy, tu hija muestra signos de haber sufrido violencia. También... también de haber sido abusada, lo siento mucho.

-No, esto no puede ser. Mi hija no puede estar pasando por esto. Ella no, Anthony, ella no.

Ante el llanto histérico, por demás dolorido, el joven galeno asió a la dama por la cintura, aferrándola contra sí, de manera inconsciente ella llevó sus manos a su pecho, derramando allí su llanto.

La potente voz de Terry interrumpió el noble momento. Casi a manera de reclamo preguntó a Candy: ¿Qué estaba pasando? Pero, los ojos llenos de lágrima de la madre de sus hijas golpearon su pecho. Sin que ella dijera una palabra pudo comprender de qué se trataba. Candy tenía la misma mirada triste de la que en varias ocasiones él fue culpable.

Cerrando con fuerzas sus puños, y apretando los dientes, apenas se distinguieron sus palabras.

-Ese malnacido me las pagará. ¿Dónde está?

Haciéndose a un lado de los caballeros, Candy llamó a Albert, le pidió que librara a Neal de cualquier labor y lo mandara al hospital. Pero, la respuesta de Albert sorprendió a Candy.

Neal nunca había trabajdo para Albert. Él era mantenido por sus padres, al ser hijo único le acreditaban la fortuna de los Legan en su totalidad.

Tras varios intentos fallidos por contactar a Neal. Albert llegó al hospital en su representación.

Su sola presencia era motivo de paz para Candy, de inmediato se arrojó a sus brazos, ante la mirada incrédula de Terry y Anthony, el galeno se disculpó, retirándose de la sala.

Un fuego parecía arder de forma brutal dentro de Terry, al observar la manera en la que Albert le brindaba apoyo a su ex. El nudo en su garganta no le permitió decir ni una palabra. Una enfermera se acercó a ellos, pidió que los padres de la paciente, la siguieran. Momento después Candy tomaba de la mano a su hija, la cual parecía haber sido desprovista de sus fuerzas y ánimos, la tristeza en su mirada era evidente, el corazón de Terry dio un vuelco, al ver en las piernas descubiertas de su hija varios moretones.

-¿Fue ese maldito, cierto? ─Madre e hija lloraban sin poder decir palabra alguna.

-¡Contéstame Arianna! ¿Neal te hizo esto?

Sollozante la joven, con un hilo de voz a penas pudo decir: Que no era lo que ellos pensaban. Por supuesto no creían en las palabras de la joven, pero mantuvo su declaración siempre.

Arianna fue ingresada al quirófano. Al bebé aún le faltaban algunas semanas para nacer, pero no pudieron detener su nacimiento.  
Entre tanto se realizaba la cesárea, Neal llegó acompañado de su madre, el mal humor en su cara era notable repentinamente sus ojos fueron impactados por la mirada amenazadora de Terry.

-¡Escúchame bien, si me entero de que le has hecho daño a mi hija, lo vas a pagar muy caro!

-No hice nada. Anoche al volver a casa, Arianna estaba furibunda, lanzó sobre mí varios objetos, me aruñó y mordió. Dijo que se haría daño para culparme. Evité sus agresiones yéndome a un hotel, juro que estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Eres un mentiroso, Arianna nos dijo ayer que estabas trabajando con Albert. Vil mentiroso.

-No entiendo, porque dijo algo así. Ella bien sabe que no es necesario que trabaje, ni a ella ni a mí nos hace falta nada.

Efectivamente, Neal no sabía nada al respecto. Una enfermera llegó nuevamente al lugar en el que estaban reunidos, esta vez solo Candy la acompañaría. Arianna había sido llevada a la sala de recuperación, en tanto su bebé era observado por su abuela que permanecía de pie al lado de su incubadora.

Tiempo después, Terry estaba a su lado. 

-¿No te parece qué es muy hermoso?

─Sí, es perfecto, se parece mucho a ti ¿Sabes? Quizás puedas tener otro hijo, un varón, eso haría muy feliz al duque.

─No, no creo poder hacerlo ─Candy dirigió una mirada irónica, comprendiendo rápidamente su intención. Terry se apresuró a continuar─. No digo que no quiero. Sí, sí puedo hacerlo, pero tengo miedo, esa es la verdad, he tenido algunas relaciones, pero nada se compara con el amor que sentí por ti, de hecho creo que todavía...

-Shhh, no digas más, por favor, Terry, ya no tiene caso.

-Comuniqué a mis padres sobre lo acontecido. En una semana estarán aquí. Papá está feliz por el pequeño Richard.

Con voz divertida ella le replicó sobre ese nombre.

-¿Y, cuándo decidió Arianna llamarlo así?

-No podría ser de otra manera, él llegará a ser mi sucesor. Será el duque de Grandchester.

-Antes no le tomabas mucha importancia a eso. Tu sueño fue ser un gran actor de cine y teatro. Ahora te expresas igual a tu padre, en lo personal deseo que él bebé pueda crecer sanamente; que sea un niño feliz, rodeado de mucho amor. Cuando le sea el tiempo de decidir qué quiere para su vida adulta, lo haga de manera que pueda sentirse satisfecho, un paso a la vez Terry, un paso a la vez.

Candy salió de la sala cuna a buscar a Albert, él la esperaba afuera.

-¿Entonces? Felicidades, eres la abuela más hermosa del mundo.

-Y, tú mi amor, eres el tío más sexy y bueno que hay.

-Me encanta verte feliz, me encanta cuando me dices mi amor, de hecho tengo muchas ganas de darle un rico beso a mi hermosa noviecita.

\- ¿Aquí? No, detente, pueden vernos.

-Ese no es problema, princesa Candy. ─Tomándola de la mano la llevó al ascensor, allí se fundieron en un beso que parecía interminable─. Me encantan tus labios, podría permanecer pegado a ellos todo el tiempo. Me gustas Candy, me gustas mucho, me tienes loco, no hay un momento en que te haga a un lado de mis pensamientos, quiero hacerte feliz. Sé que lo lograré.

-Mi amor eres tan lindo. Cuando estoy contigo pareciera que estoy soñando.

-Espero que tu hija y el bebé estén bien, quiero que todo a tu alrededor sea felicidad.

-Así será mi amor. Tú estarás conmigo para disfrutar de todo lo bueno que hay en mi vida.

Albert regresó a su trabajo. Candy fue directo a hablar con Neal.

-Nunca estuve de acuerdo en la relación de ustedes. Sin embargo, por Arie me he mantenido al margen. Pero, ¡ay!, de ti, si estás haciendo sufrir a mi hija, escúchame bien Neal, yo misma te haré pedazos.

-No se atreva a hablarle así a mi hijo. Él es un chico bueno. Sería incapaz de hacerle algún daño a su prometida.

-Por bien de su hijo, eso espero.

Candy se fue dejándoles el recuerdo de una mirada que parecía tener llamas, incluso la señora Sara sintió temor.

-Ven acompáñame a aquella habitación, tenemos que hablar.

-Ahora no Sarahí, debo acompañar a Arie. También quiero conocer al bebé, debo asegurarme de que...

-¿De qué? Te dije que me acompañes y eso harás ─A regañadientes el joven siguió a su madre.

-Y bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?

-¿Qué es eso de qué la huérfana te haya acusado de maltratar a su hija?, anteriormente también lo hizo su papá.

-¡Maldición, Sarahí! ¿No me digas que vas a creer en las palabras de una huérfana y de un desconocido? Ni yo mismo sé de qué rayos estaban hablando.

-Podrás ser mi hijo, pero de ningún modo te perdonaría algo así Daniel, así que piensa bien lo que estás haciendo, todo se nos puede venir abajo, tu hijo igualmente crecerá al seno de su familia. Nosotros seguiremos siendo los marginados de los Ardlay, sobretodo de Albert, que cuando quiere nos trata mal.

Al ser trasladada Arie a su habitación, en compañía de su madre, fueron sorprendidas, por la decoración exquisita que las recibía: Rosas silvestres multicolores, un cartel de bienvenida para la nueva madre y su bebé, numerosos regalos para ambos. Desde su camilla Arie observaba a su madre con la emoción que sacaba de las bolsas, prendas finas, diferentes tipos de juguetes.

─vaya al parecer Neal está emocionado, esas palabras fueron capaz de conmover a Arianna.

Candy tomó del único arreglo de rosas rojas una detallada nota.

_Me encanta que seas feliz, tu hija y nieto no merecen menos que eso. Disfruta de este momento maravilloso, dale un abrazo y un beso a ambos de mi parte._

_Como siempre pensando en ti._

_W.A.A._

-Te lo dije mamá, Neal es maravilloso, es solo que es diferente, pero me ama, yo lo sé.

Candy guardó la tarjeta, sonriendo a su hija. Calló la verdad para no desilusionarla.

Un momento después llegaba Neal al lado de Arie, llevaba en sus manos un enorme ramo de Narcisos. Sin dejarlo hablar Candy le agradeció por el hermoso detalle para su novia, descaradamente él asumió haber sido, quien tuvo tan esplendidos detalles.

-Estos son especiales para ti, los dejé conmigo para entregártelos, yo mismo.

-Gracias, mi amor.

-Esta noche me quedaré contigo, te cuidaré. Solo iré a conocer a mi hijo, muero por saber que tanto se parece a mí.

Esas palabras hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera todo el cuerpo de la joven madre.

-Mamá, ¿Puedes llevar a Neal a la sala cuna?

-De hecho ya sé dónde es. Mamá me está esperando afuera de la habitación. Te veré después ─Dándole un beso en la mano se fue a donde Sara lo esperaba.

-Me pregunto: ¿Qué pensó para dejar este ramo al final? Tú sabes que esta flor tan simple no me gusta, de hecho la abuela Eleanor mandó quitarlas de su jardín, papá como siempre ni cuenta se dio de eso.

-Terry, siempre tan indiferente con las flores, no es de extrañarse.

-Toma mamá, ponlas por allí. Ese hermoso arreglo de rosas rojas ponlo en aquella esquina frente a mí.

─Oh, que maravillosa vista tiene mi princesa.

-Te lo agradezco mamá, puedes irte a casa con papá. Neal se quedará conmigo, mi suegra cuidará del bebé.

-Está bien. Esta es su oportunidad para demostrar que realmente te merece mi niña hermosa.

-¡Es un varón precioso, se ve que será grande y fuerte; igual a su abuelo! ─exclamó Terry sacando el pecho, mientras entraba a la habitación de su hija.

-Que bueno que estés aquí papá, y hayas podido conocer a tu nieto.

-Bien. Ahora debemos dejar descansar a Arie. Así que nos vamos. Volveré mañana temprano mi amor. Te traeré lo que necesites. 

-Está bien mami.

Terry salió tras Candy.

-Espera, ¿irás a dormir a casa esta noche?

-¿Y tú? ─La pregunta de Candy emocionó a Terry por un breve momento. 

-Sí, de hecho ya voy para allá.

-Entonces me quedaré en el hotel o en casa de Patty. Pasa buenas noches, adiós, Terence.

"Me merezco esto, por haber sido un completo imbécil. Ni modo, otra noche más sin reconciliación. ─Se reprochó así mismo, mientras observaba a Candy subir a un taxi".

-Te espero en el apartamento Magnolia ─Candy le escribió un mensaje de texto a Albert.

-Allí estaré, princesa ─le respondió él.

En el apartamento Magnolia.

-Uhm, ¡qué bien huele mi princesa!

-Pensé que te quedarías a trabajar hasta tarde.

-Al recibir tu mensaje, me apresuré a terminarlo. Estaba desesperado por estar contigo, Candy me tienes hechizado. Realmente disfruto estar así feliz contigo. 

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo para cenar?

-Que no sean pechugas al horno ─Ese comentario los hizo estallar en risas─. Iré a ducharme mientras tu cocina.

Candy rápidamente preparó unos ricos emparedados. Arregló la mesa como para una cena romántica, de pronto el deseo de hacer el amor con su hombre la invadió. Desprendiéndose de su bata, entró a hurtadillas a la ducha, dominados por la pasión hicieron el amor como nunca antes, los jadeos de la dama estimulaban a Albert, sentirla suya al penetrarla soportándola en la pared, mientras la ducha de agua caliente caía por su espalda, lo volvía loco, terminaron más de una vez, hasta que al fin sintieron saciarse.

-Eres el placer, hecho a mi gusto y medida.

-Ja, ja, ja. Tratas de decir: ¿Qué lo tengo pequeño?

-¿Cómo crees?

Estoy por levantarme a tomar una pastilla, para aliviar mi vientre.

-¡Oh, lo siento mucho! De verdad no he querido lastimarte, pero me vuelves loco.

-Es broma amor. Me gusta, como me lo haces, te siento y te disfruto. Sé que vamos más allá de la pasión; eso es lo que más me encanta. 

Los rubios durmieron abrazados. El olor del cuerpo de Albert era fascinante. Él, era feliz con las cosquillas que hacían en su nariz los bellos rizos de Candy.

En el hospital Neal yacía dormido en el sofá. Arie alcanzó un narciso que él mismo dejó sobre la mesa, con los ojos humedecidos por lágrimas y mordiendo su boca, lo apretó hasta deshacerlo. Luego limpiando su rostro miró con ojos asesinos a su agresor.

-Esto me lo pagarás caro, mal nacido.

A la mañana siguiente.

-¿Cómo te sientes mi amor?

-Creo que mejor. Las enfermeras cambiaron las vendas. Me ayudaron a ponerme de pie, no tenía idea de que esto fuera tan difícil. Sabes mamá, no creo que quiera tener otro bebé nunca más. Supongo que el parto normal no es tan doloroso.

-Ambos son difíciles y dolorosos mi amor. La cesárea lleva más tiempo para recuperarse. Pronto estarás bien, yo pude parirlas sin dificultad. No me quejo, de hecho con tu padre quedamos con la ilusión de tener otro hijo, pero eso se terminó al separarnos.

Después ducharse Arie fue llevada en silla de ruedas hasta la sala cuna junto a su bebé. Candy comprendió que en ese momento madre e hijo debían estar solos.

Las lágrimas caían incesantemente por las mejillas de la joven madre. Su corazón se estrujaba de manera violenta cuando recordaba las veces que consideró abortar. Pasó sus dedos por el suave y abundante cabello oscuro. Miró la sonrisa que su bebé le regaló, sintió que gracias a eso su corazón, fue liberado de la opresión que sentía. Su hijo abrió sus ojos verdes al escuchar su voz. Era como si la buscara, esto enterneció su corazón cambiando el llanto de dolor por felicidad.

Los días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El bebé se recuperaba satisfactoriamente. Arie ya había regresado a la casa que compartía con su novio.

Toda la ciudad lucía hermosas decoraciones navideñas, apenas faltaban unos cuantos días para el regreso de las hijas de Candy junto a Eleanor Baker.

Entre el trabajo, Arie, y su tiempo para ella y Albert que por lo general, siempre eran ya en horas nocturnas, se le iban pasando los días, aún no decoraba su casa .Justo el día que decidió comenzar, repentinamente su casa fue invadida por sus pequeñas y la implacable señora Baker. 

Besos, abrazos, un sin fin de relatos más tarde, por fin pudo retomar la actividad que apenas había podido comenzar.

-Eres sin duda una despreocupada. ¿Pensaste que tus hijas no regresarían? Esta casa no tiene nada de extraordinario y encima es la única sin decoración, jamás dejarás de sorprenderme.

-Sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, Candy continuó sacando algunos adornos de sus cajas.

-Mami, ¿podemos ayudarte?

-Claro mis amores, en realidad esto nos hará bien. Es una actividad para compartir entre madre e hijas. -Esas palabras las pronunció en voz alta, la elegante señora Eleanor le lanzó una mirada fulminante, haciendo caso a las palabras de Candy, tomó su bolso, yéndose a reunir con Terry y Arie, quienes emocionados la esperaban en el hospital.

Dos meses habían pasado, a pesar de las groserías de Eleanor, Candy tenía muchos motivos para estar más feliz cada día, su relación con Albert era como un sueño, el bebé estaba en casa junto a su madre, sus pequeñas habían regresado.

Pero ella aún seguía instalada en el apartamento Magnolia, les dijo a sus pequeñas que solo sería, mientras su padre y abuelos estuvieran de visita. Les ocultó que vivía en un apartamento de tal lujo, esto a ninguno se le cruzaba por el pensamiento, les había hecho creer que se quedaba en casa de Patricia, eso era suficiente explicación.

Entre sus tantas visitas al hospital, su amistad con el apuesto doctor Brower se había fortalecido, cosa que ponía furiosa a la doctora Bianca. Incluso, se escondía cerca de su colega y Candy para poder escuchar sus conversaciones. Ella estaba convencida de que ellos tenían un romance, los sentimientos del galeno eran evidentes. Sin embargo, Candy estaba segura de estar enamorada de Albert.

A menudo se detenía a pensar: ¿Qué le esperaba en un futuro? Pero simplemente no quería torturarse con eso, la vida le estaba dando días llenos de felicidad y ella los atesoraría.

Ante la presión de Richard Grandchester, Arie retomó nuevamente los preparativos para su boda. Su convivencia con Neal distaba de ser feliz, cada noche él regresaba borracho, ella no le permitía que se les acercara. Sin embargo, se mantenía firme en su decisión de casarse con él. 

Faltando pocos días para la boda, Arie había sido visitada por sus amigas. Ellas siempre fieles, la escuchaban. Conocían sus problemas con Neal. 

-Deberías pensarlo mejor ─Le sugirió Steph mientras cargaba al bebé.

-Ese mal nacido creyó que olvidaría el daño que me hizo, pero está por llevarse la lección de su vida.

-¿Entonces, en serio piensas dejarlo plantado?

-Shh, baja la voz ¿Quieres? Sí, es lo menos que se merece. Estuve dispuesta a dejarlo todo por él. Incluso a que fuera el padre de mi hijo, que gran error iba a cometer, quizás después, podamos estar juntos, si aún me ama como me prometió que lo seguiría haciendo.

-No lo sé, Arie, no quiero sonar como una mojigata pero creo que Steph tiene razón, mejor déjalo. Ninguno es bueno para el otro, sigue tu vida y si uhm, uhm, ─Carraspeó─ te sigue amando mejor todavía para ustedes. 

-No, ya falta poco, agradezco tus consejos Gemma, pero no voy a retroceder.

"Maldita hija de perra" así que por eso has estado todo este tiempo aquí. No me equivoqué al decir que no eras más que una simple puta, en cuanto a tu pequeño bastardo, ya decía que había algo en él que no me dejaba tranquilo, de hecho no lo soportaba, ahora todo se dio vuelta. Serás tú y tu mocoso quienes sufran las consecuencias".

Luego de escuchar la conversación de las chicas detrás de la puerta que daba a la terraza, se alejó sigilosamente, trazando en su mente el mejor plan para hacer sufrir a su aún prometida.

Invadida por la curiosidad de ver tan feliz y radiante a la que una vez fuera su nuera, la señora Eleanor Baker, estaba decidida a indagar cuál era el motivo o más bien quién mantenía en las nubes a Candy.

Después de dejar dormidas a sus hijas, se despidió de Richard y Terry que conversaban en la sala. Eleanor esperaba en su habitación a que Rosa, que había regresado a trabajar desde hacía varias semanas atrás le llevara su té. Candy tan amable como siempre le dio las buenas noches y, se alejó, tras ella también salió Eleanor, sin que Candy se diera cuenta la siguió al edificio Magnolia. Allí su galante caballero la esperaba en el ascensor, habían hecho de eso una costumbre, al presenciar el tierno beso entre ambos rubios, con estruendosa voz interrumpió el beso. 

-Así qué esta es la verdadera razón para no estar con tu familia, nunca dejaste de ser la maldita prostituta que mi hijo rescató, eres una vergüenza para tus hijas, yo misma me aseguraré de que no las vuelvas a ver nunca más.

-Señora Eleanor, por favor...

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

−Tiene que escucharme, por favor se lo pido, hágalo por mis hijas.

-No creo que haya mucho que explicar, sé bien lo que miré entre tú y este caballero. Sabes perfectamente que no puedes tener pareja; aun así arriesgaste la custodia total de tus hijas. En serio que no tienes vergüenza, en las fiestas decembrinas estuviste como ausente, ni siquiera pudiste transmitir el gozo navideño a tus hijas. Tenías muy ocupada tu mente en otra cosa.

-Por favor, le pido, le suplico que no lo diga nada a las niñas, permítame hablar con ellas primero, quiero ser yo quien les diga mi relación con Albert.

-No estás en posición de pedir nada, tu descaro es ilimitado. Mejor será que las niñas regresen a Londres, por lo que pude la extrañarás poco.

-Señora, por favor escuche a Candy. Ella es una mujer extraordinaria, sobretodo es una excelente madre, nuestra relación es reciente. Ella nunca ha expuesto a sus hijas ante ningún hombre. Estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo necesario para poder estar a su lado como su marido. Proveer a ella y a sus niñas de lo que necesiten.

-Escúcheme ¿señor…?

-William Ardlay.

-Señor William, usted no tiene idea de todo el daño que esta, le hizo a mi hijo, por su culpa Terruce no pudo realizar su sueño de ser el mejor de los actores, todo por su incomprensión, pues vea las vueltas que da la vida, ahora es ella quien suplica.

Los ojos de Candy parecían cascadas derramándose en llanto, el miedo de perder a sus hijas la superaba.

-Por favor, señora Eleanor, se lo imploro, de madre a madre, aún no les diga nada a mis hijas, por favor.

Cerró sus manos en señal de súplica, verla así era placentero para Eleanor.

-Mañana hablaremos, mi esposo, Terruce y tú, por ahora es mejor que las niñas no lo sepan, pero que te quede claro mujerzuela, que es solo por ellas.

Lanzando una mirada fulminante a ambos, se fue del lugar.

-Ven amor, no te quedes aquí.

-¿Qué haré? Fui una estúpida, debí ser más discreta, sabía que esto era arriesgado, pero nunca me imaginé que ella pudiera espiarme. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Albert tengo miedo de perder a mis hijas.

-Tranquila cariño, eso no pasara. Dios no lo va a permitir, tú eres la mejor de las madres.

-Todo lo arriesgué, solo pensé en mí. Ahora estás son las consecuencias.

-Candy, tú también mereces tener quien te ame. Yo todo lo que quiero es hacerte feliz, estaré para apoyarte, pondré a los mejores abogados a tu disposición, pero no te dejaré sola, creo que llegó el momento de hablar con la verdad, la familia de tu ex deben saber que no estás sola.

Aquellas palabras le dieron cierta tranquilidad a Candy, sabía que lo que se acercaba no iba a ser fácil, pues los padres de Terry nunca la habían aceptado y por su parte el mismo Terry no estaría nada feliz de saber que ella está enamorada de otro hombre, precisamente de Albert.

Esa noche Eleanor, no pudo dormir imaginando la mejor manera para fastidiarle la vida a Candy, esto lo había deseado hacer muchas veces y por fin era el momento.

"Maldita bastarda, ¿Pero qué se ha creído? ¡Qué suerte tiene para que caballeros de tan buena presencia se fijen en ella!, ni que fuera bonita −Los ojos de Albert habían impactado en ella, a pesar del enojo con Candy no dejó de percibir el aroma delicioso que se desprendía del apuesto rubio−. Y, encima la defendió, ¿Cómo pueden conformarse con tan poca cosa? En verdad ese hombre lo tiene todo para volver loca a una mujer, una mujer de verdad como yo" −seguido de sus pensamientos, observó a su esposo que estaba junto a ella, sus ronquidos por momentos interrumpían sus maquinaciones.

-¡Ay, Richard hazte para allá, ya casi me botas de la cama, te dije que no comieras tanto chilli, iiuughh!

Al siguiente día en una oficina a Aliastear padre, se le informaba que había sido despedido. Por más que trató de apelar a la consciencia de su jefe este mantenía su postura.

-Por favor, señor Charles, se lo pido, necesito seguir trabajando, debido a mis operaciones seguido de mis tratamientos he adquirido muchas deudas, mi trabajo no me da más que para pagarlas, con el sueldo de Patricia costeamos los gastos de la casa y la alimentación, incluso mi hijo Stear ha comenzado a trabajar para pagar sus gastos de la universidad.

-¡Ya se lo dije señor Cornwell, no puedo hacer nada al respecto!, la producción ha bajado debido a la poca demanda, tengo que despedir a varios trabajadores, esto no es personal, usted lleva aquí mucho tiempo laborando. Ha sido un buen trabajador, pero esta empresa está por irse al caño, debo tratar de salvarla, desde mañana tomaré su puesto y de ser necesario haré el trabajo de alguien más.

-Lo entiendo señor Charles, en ese caso, le agradezco su confianza y la oportunidad que me dio de trabajar para esta compañía.

-Aliastear, aún eres joven, sé que pronto encontrarás otro trabajo.

El hombre de aspecto apacible le entregó el cheque de liquidación, luego de eso fue directamente al banco. Saldó todas sus deudas.

En efecto Aliastear era un hombre joven, inteligente, amable, sumamente guapo. Lamentablemente, sus problemas de salud lo sobrepasaban, el simple hecho de pensar en tener que darle esa mala noticia a su amada Patricia, lo hacía sentir deprimido. Al terminar sus pendientes, regresó a casa; aunque estaba triste, mantenía el encanto de su mirada, preparó la comida y comió junto a su esposa. Al recibir la noticia del despido, Patty trató de no darle importancia, ella lo animó para que tomara unos días más de descanso, hacía apenas unos meses atrás que lo habían operado y eso aún le preocupaba, incluso más que hubiera sido despedido.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, sabes que cuentas conmigo, tienes mi amor, mi apoyo, también el de nuestro hijo, no hay porque estar tristes mi amor, entre nosotros todo debe ser felicidad porque nos tenemos. Volveré temprano, aprovechando que estás en casa, te invito para salir a comer o ir al cine, de hecho podemos hacer ambas cosas si tú quieres. Solo promete que estarás bien, por favor.

-Te lo prometo amor, estaré bien.

Sin saber por qué esas palabras la conmovieron, dándole un apasionado beso se marchó a su trabajo.

En el trabajo.

-Nuestros problemas no se comparan, siento mucho lo que estás pasando, ojalá pudiera ayudarte, pero no sé cómo, si necesitas mi testimonio para tu defensa, no dudes que haría por ti lo que sea.

-Lo sé, eres mi hermana, no podrías ser más perfecta. No quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero también quiero ayudarte, creo que esta es la mejor manera.

-Candy, pero esto es muchísimo dinero, gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo. Dijo devolviéndole el cheque.

-Patty, por favor, me harás feliz al aceptar mi ayuda, todo el dinero que poseo es mío y, no necesito tanto. Albert ha depositado cantidades enormes en mi cuenta, si necesitas más; nunca dudes en decirme, por favor, no llores hermanita, sé que estamos pasando por momentos difíciles pero todo va a mejorar, un día las cosas tendrán que estar a nuestro favor.

-¡Candy, hermana mía! No llores tú también, por favor.

Ambas mujeres salieron de la oficina, aun cuando recibió una generosa cantidad de dinero, Patricia se sentía inquieta.

Fuera del edificio Eleonor esperaba a Candy, al interceptarla la llevó a un cafetín cercano.

-Escúchame bien, si quieres evitar el escándalo con el duque Terruce, y que las niñas no se enteren de tus andanzas. Te exijo que te le alejes de una vez de ese hombre, debes romper cualquier tipo de relación que tengas con él, de lo contrario yo misma hablaré con ellos. No me importará envenenarles el corazón con tal de destruirte, aléjate de ese hombre, regresa con Terruce, él es el padre de tus hijas, el único hombre que debe cuidar de ellas, tal como lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

-No me puede pedir eso señora Baker.

-¡¿Ah no?! Pues sí lo estoy haciendo, es en serio Candice, promételo aquí, de lo contrario ahora mismo voy a contárselos a todos, créeme que el duque estará encantado de llevarse a sus nietas lejos de tu inmundicia, no quiero ni imaginar el sufrimiento de Madeline y la decepción de Marcelline, cuando sepan que serán apartadas de ti, porque preferiste a un hombre en lugar de ellas.

-¡Basta!, por favor señora Baker, no siga, no se da cuenta el sufrimiento que me está causando, yo estoy enamorada de Albert, no quiero perderlo, pero tampoco podría vivir sin mis hijas, le suplico que regrese a Inglaterra y se olvide de mí.

-¿Que regrese a Inglaterra? Está bien. Pero no me iré sin tus hijas, me aseguraré de hacer que te odien, que maldigan haber salido de tus entrañas, ahora mismo, Terruce y Richard sabrán la verdad...

-Está bien señora, le doy mi palabra de alejarme de Albert, no volveré a verlo jamás si usted así lo quiere, pero por favor, no me pida volver con su hijo, eso sería demasiado cruel para mí.

-No creo que lo sea más que perder a tus hijas, conmigo es todo o nada Candice, tienes hasta mañana para regresar a tu casa, con tus hijas y tu marido.

Deshecha en llanto vio a la hermosa señora Baker subir a su automóvil marchándose frente a ella. Arrastrando los ánimos se fue al apartamento Magnolia, ni siquiera tenía coraje o cara para ver a sus hijas, se recostó en su cama, creyó haber cerrado sus ojos por un breve momento, pero de su llegada ya habían pasado tres horas, el sonido de su teléfono la despertó, después de quedarse con la mente en blanco, al fin lo sacó de su cartera, la noticia que recibió, una vez más la hizo llorar de amargura.

Su casi hermana Patricia intentó comunicarse con ella muchas veces, su esposo había fallecido debido a un paro cardíaco fulminante, sin tiempo que perder se levantó, tomó las llaves de su auto para bajar por el ascensor pero justo allí estaba Albert, sin decir una sola palabra se lanzó a sus brazos, él que parecía conocerla desde siempre, se percató del dolor inmenso que la invadía, entre su llanto, ella le dijo la situación de su amiga y juntos se dirigieron a casa de los Cornwell.

Sentada en la alfombra de su habitación, Patricia lloraba desconsoladamente, tenía entre sus manos el retrato de Aliastear, Candy se sentó junto a ella, abrazándola se abandonaron en llanto, la desgarradora escena incluso afectó al rubio, sus ojos también se derramaban en llanto.

Los siguientes días fueron sumamente difíciles para Patricia, Candy estuvo junto a ella en todo momento, incluso Arianna acompañó a su querido Stear, no se separó de él durante el velorio y funeral de su padre. Esto hizo que Neal se pusiera aún más furioso, su venganza estaría por llevarse a cabo.

-Vaya así que al fin regresaste.

-No empieces, por favor Neal, no tengo ánimos para tus sarcasmos, vete de una vez ¿Quieres?

Sin esperar segunda orden él se alejó, muy contrario a la suposición de Arie de que se iría de parranda con sus amigos, se quedó en su habitación. Horas después al asegurarse que ella estaba dormida, entró a hurtadillas a su habitación, tomó su celular y leyó las conversaciones con sus amigas.

Su corazón se llenó de ira, deseó poder golpearla, pero eso no sería nada comparado con lo que tenía en mente.

Volviendo a su cuarto, tras realizar varias llamadas logró ponerse en contacto, con hombres sin escrúpulos, que por una fuerte cantidad de dinero harían lo que fuera.

-¿Así que ha desistido de llevar a cabo tu venganza?, ahora quieres volver al lado del maldito nerdo. Confesarle que es el verdadero padre de tu bastardo, pues yo haré que te pudras en el infierno, sucia ramera.

En el apartamento Magnolia.

-Siento mucho lo que está pasando tu amiga, se ve que es una gran mujer, quisiera ayudarla, pero no sé cómo.

-Gracias, tú también eres un buen hombre, he sido muy feliz estos meses junto a ti, he sido tan feliz como no sabía que se podía. Sin embargo, debemos dejar de vernos, Albert tengo que renunciar a ti, es eso o perder a mis hijas, me siento destrozada, porque no quiero hacerlo, pero no tengo otra opción, la señora Eleanor me había dado plazo para volver a casa hasta hace dos días atrás, pero al explicarle la situación de mi mejor amiga tuvo compasión de mí. Me dio oportunidad de regresar a casa mañana.

A pesar del dolor que siento en mi corazón, quiero quedarme junto a ti esta noche, no te pediré que me hagas el amor, tan solo que estés conmigo.

-Es injusto lo que esa mujer te ha pedido, pero sé que no hay nada que podamos hacer, comprendo tu sacrificio. Estoy orgulloso de la mujer que amo, sí Candy, yo te amo eres la mejor de las madres, Rosemary siempre me platica que su amiga Marce tiene una madre muy buena. Se han hecho amigas inseparables. Rose ha comenzado a tomar clases de baile con la misma maestra de Marce.

-Ellas son encantadoras. Es lindo que tengan una amistad así, yo nunca tuve una buena amiga así en el colegio ¿Sabes? Hasta que entré a la universidad, pero las cosas no fueron nada fácil en esa época. Aún no tenía familia, perdí mi trabajo, tenía que sostener mis estudios y mantenerme, una amiga me propuso trabajar en una barra. Fue allí donde conocí a Terry, la señora Eleanor no miente cada vez que me grita que fui una cualquiera, porque sí vendí mi cuerpo varias ocasiones. Si lo pienso todavía puedo recordarlas una a una, yo nunca se lo oculté a Terry. Él me aceptó, nunca me reprochó ese hecho ni aun después cuando se emborrachaba y me golpeaba.

La señora Eleanor se dio cuenta, porque mi amiga también se enamoró de él, al no ser correspondida se llenó de odio. Se vengó diciéndole todo a su madre, ella no podía ni mirarme, por mucho tiempo Terry estuvo alejado de sus padres, al vivir a juntos al poco tiempo de ser novios, nos mudamos, yo apenas tenía diecisiete años. Él casi cumplía diecinueve, él pagó mis estudios y cuando pudimos hacerlo nos casamos, una boda sencilla, lógicamente sus padres no asistieron. Eleanor se opuso a que nos casáramos por la iglesia, con los años abandoné ese sueño, después supe que había sido lo mejor.

-Tienes razón, no fue nada fácil lo que te tocó vivir, ahora que tienes a alguien dispuesto a dar su vida si es necesario por hacerte feliz somos obligados a separarnos, me pregunto: ¿Qué haré con este amor? Candy, estoy seguro que te amo, eres la persona con la que quiero compartirlo todo, verte salir de este apartamento mañana y pensar que tal vez no volverás será muy duro para mí.

-No llores, por favor, amor, tú, tú irás dentro de mí, en mi corazón, nadie podrá arrancarte de allí, estoy llena de ti, aprendí a ser feliz como mujer por ti, Albert, yo, yo también te amo.

-Lo sé mi amor, yo puedo sentirlo, no perderé la ilusión. La esperanza de volver a encontrarte, Candy prométeme que no me olvidarás.

El frío que hacía en la ciudad, la mañana en la que Albert se despidió de Candy parecía contrastar con la tristeza y desespero de los enamorados. Eleanor ya había preparado todo para el regreso de Candy, incluso le hizo entrever a Terry que Candy estaba dispuesta a volver con él.

En casa de Arie.

-Mira querida, te tengo una sorpresa.

-Ya no me interesan tus sorpresas, tengo todo listo para irme a casa de mis padres ahora mismo, me llevo a mi hijo, no quiero estar contigo, no seguiré adelante con esta farsa, puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, pero debo ser sincera, todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ha sido mi culpa, yo me empeñé en tratar de ser lo que no era. Con ello te arrastré en mis mentiras, por eso te pido que me perdones Neal, trata de olvidar lo que vivimos en estos meses infernales, por favor.

-Puedes irte tú si quieres, no creo que tu inútil presencia me haga falta, pero al pequeño Daniel no te lo llevas.

-Ja,ja,ja, ¿Daniel? Mi hijo no se llamara como tú, él jamás será un cobarde igual a ti.

-¿Eso crees? Estos documentos dicen lo contrario, Raymund Daniel Lagan-Ardlay, hijo de Daniel Raymund Lagan-Ardlay y Eleanor Arianna Grandchester, está en los registros del mundo entero, no me importa que lo haya engendrado ese nerdo marica. Legalmente el padre soy yo ¿O no era eso lo qué querías? Ya quita esa cara de estúpida ¿Acaso creíste qué no me daría cuenta? Puedes irte al momento que quieras, pero a mi hijo no te lo llevas.

-Te denunciaré por violencia y daños…

-¿Tú denunciarme a mí? Después que negaras todo en el hospital, de asegurar que estabas muy enamorada. Dime: ¿Quién va a creer en tu palabra? Tengo todo a mi favor, no estás tratando con un imbécil, hazme el favor, tú me engañaste. Te revolcabas con el nerdo mientras eras mi mujer, me embaucaste un hijo de ese mal nacido pretendiendo salir victoriosa.

Ves como se te viene todo tu maldito teatro encima. Esto apenas es el comienzo, te haré pagar tus mentiras de ramera barata.

Petrificada por la acción de Neal, Arie volvió a su habitación, su intento por dejarlo se frustró, pero ella estaba decidida a no seguir con su boda, aunque todavía no se lo había dicho a sus padres.

Terry y su padre se pusieron furiosos con Neal al enterarse del nombre que le dio al pequeño. Stear aún ignoraba que él era el verdadero padre de ese hermoso bebé, de saberlo, esto les ayudaría, a su madre y a él a sobrellevar la muerte de Aliastear padre.

Al pasar un mes, la fecha de la boda estaba cada vez más cerca. Candy estaba cumpliendo a cabalidad su palabra en cuanto a no volver a ver a Albert. Sin embargo, le era intolerable la cercanía de Terry, él no perdía la esperanza de estar cerca de ella, cada día le devolvía la esperanza que creía perdida.

Un día cualquiera, Candy recibió una invitación muy especial de Anthony, era para la ceremonia de graduación, él quiso compartir ese momento tan especial con la mujer que le gustaba, ella aceptó ser su acompañante, el día del evento se vistió cual diosa, quizás por la ansiedad y la tristeza que venía cargando, había subido un poquito de peso, sus nalgas y caderas se veían muy sensuales en un hermoso vestido verde oscuro, con escote trasero hasta su cintura, esa noche después de tantos días de desánimo por fin tuvo un momento de alegría junto a su amigo galeno. A lo lejos la doctora Bianca observaba a los amigos bailar abrazados, el amor de Anthony se desbordaba en sus miradas, Bianca presa de los celos y la envidia envenenaba el corazón de la madre de su colega, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que Anthony se fijara en una mujer mayor y siendo madre soltera? Convenció a la madre de que Candy intentaba seducir a su inocente hijo para sacar algún provecho. Cuando él llevó a su acompañante a presentarle a su madre, ella de inmediato de manera clara y directa le exigió alejarse de su hijo, no tuvo ningún reparo en decirle que era una arribista que trataba de aprovecharse de su joven hijo, ante esa acusación Candy respiró profundo tomando aire para contestar las ofensas sin fundamentos de la mujer. Sin embargo, en su intento de emitir palabra, perdió el conocimiento, siendo llevada de inmediato por su amigo a la clínica más cercana, ratos después despertó, los ojos azules profundos de Anthony la observaban de manera incrédula.

-¡Anthony! ¿Qué? ¿Qué me pasó?

\- ¡Candy, tú estás embarazada! Supongo que hasta aquí llegaron mis ilusiones.

Continuará


	14. Chapter 14

Personaje de Mizuki e Igarashi

-¡Embarazada! ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, cuando te traje a la clínica fingí ser tu marido y di mi autorización para que te hicieran algunos exámenes, un colega me felicitó de manera entusiasta por tu embarazo. Ja, ja, ja. Me hace gracia pensar en la cara que debí haber puesto, el doctor me dijo que no me preocupara, que todo nos iba a salir bien. En verdad no podía imaginar siquiera que tú... Bueno que tú tienes pareja, de haberlo sabido no me hubiera ilusionado.

-En verdad lo siento mucho, poco después de saber del embarazo de mi hija, conocí a un caballero. Comenzamos una relación, aunque todo es muy reciente, él ha sabido ganarse mi corazón, aunque nunca planeamos un embarazo, pero tampoco nos cuidamos, es decir, creí que ya no podía gestar más.

-¿A qué te refieres? Eres aún una mujer joven y hermosa, estás en edad perfecta para un embarazo. Tu cuerpo te está demostrando que quieres y puedes. Este será el mejor momento para que yo me haga a un lado, no tiene caso que te diga lo que siento, tú perteneces a otro hombre, solo espero que seas feliz.

-¡Anthony…!

-Perdóname Candy, pero es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver. Te llevaré a tu casa, después... No habrá un después, nunca lo hubo.

Al llegar a su casa Terry esperaba a Candy.

-Hola, Candy.

-Hola, Terruce.

-¿Qué tal tu noche?

-Ahora, no por favor, no creo tener el ánimo para conversar contigo, solo quiero ir a mi habitación ─dijo avanzando hacia las escaleras. 

-Espera Candy, por favor, necesito decirte algo.

-Lo que sea puede esperar para después.

-¡No Candy, esta vez no será así! La aferró contra él, besándola.

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces? ¡Maldición, Terry!, no tienes ningún derecho de hacerme esto.

-Candy entiende que yo aún te amo, cada día siento que me vuelvo loco al mirarte y no poder hacerte mía, no poder decirte cuanto me gustas, estás hermosa, más que cuando eras una adolescente.

-Creí que ya te había quedado claro que no me interesa saber lo que sientes. Terry jamás te odié, nunca lo pude hacer, pero, por favor no provoques que comience hacerlo ahora, porque...

La dama no pudo terminar de hablar porque su ex se le fue encima, la apretó contra su cuerpo y la besó de manera ardiente, en vano luchó por librarse.

-Vas a forzarme a ser tu mujer ¿Como lo hiciste antes?

Al escuchar esas palabras, la soltó. Las lágrimas en su rostro le recordaron el día de su separación.

-No, no quiero hacerte más daño, estoy desesperado, no quiero otra mujer en mi vida, tengo la esperanza de recuperar nuestro hogar, ver a nuestras hijas crecer y llegar a ancianos. Han sido muchos años en soledad, he pagado caro el daño que te hice, déjame demostrarte que cambié y que puedo ser el hombre que te mereces.

-Lo siento, en verdad, lo siento, pero no puedo, no te amo apenas si puedo recordar nuestro pasado. Terry debes entender que entre tú y yo no hay un mañana, no quisiera lastimarte, pero no hay esperanzas. Ahora en verdad necesito estar sola, buenas noches Terruce.

En su habitación Candy, le costaba asimilar su embarazo, una crisis de sentimientos encontrados la abordaron.

"-Un bebé, un hijo de Albert, ¿Cómo lo tomará cuando se lo diga? Y mis hijas... Esto me va a complicar mi situación, Eleanor no me lo perdonará jamás, pero tampoco podré ocultarlo por mucho tiempo".

Tocaron a la puerta.

-Soy Eleanor, déjame pasar por favor.

-¿Qué pasa señora?

-Acabo de ver a mi hijo destrozado, dime ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Nada que él y usted no sepan.

-Escúchame bien huérfana desgraciada, ya me tienes harta, deja de jugar conmigo o te haré pedazos, te dije claramente que debes regresar con mi hijo si no quieres que tus hijas y el Duque se enteren de que tienes un amante.

-Albert no es mi amante, ni él ni yo estamos casados ni tenemos compromiso con otra persona, si acepté terminar mi relación con él es porque no quiero perder a mis hijas, pero no insista en que debo volver con su hijo, porque no lo haré, aunque se me venga el mundo encima no lo haré, Eleanor, ahora salga de mi habitación. 

-Eso está por verse ramera infeliz.

A la mañana siguiente en la residencia Ardlay.

-Papá recuerda que prometiste ir a mi primera presentación de baile, además parece que le has caído bien a la señorita Elisa, siempre me pregunta por ti.

-No he olvidado tu presentación cariño, allí estaré puntual, dale mis saludos a Elisa.

-Cuando se ven ustedes hablan como si se conocieran de toda la vida, solo cuando me llevaste por primera vez a la academia y la conociste parecían sorprendidos ¿Acaso ya se conocían?

-Uhm, sí de hecho sí, hace muchos años, en la universidad, ella era una buena amiga, pero después que regresé a Escocia nuestra amistad se perdió, me da gusto saber que está bien, que logró su sueño de ser una bailarina profesional. Bueno Rose, tengo que ir a trabajar, te veo en la academia. Cuídate, te amo nena hermosa.

En el trabajo de Candy.

-¡Un bebé! Candy, que felicidad, es lo mejor que he escuchado, es una luz entre tanta oscuridad, me es imposible creer que seré tía nuevamente.

-Quisiera tener tu entusiasmo, pero seguramente Eleanor me hará descender al infierno cuando se entere, Patty ¿Qué voy a hacer? Los Grandchester me quitaran a mis hijas, eso me está matando.

-Tranquila, tienes que hablar con Albert, él debe saber que tú esperas un hijo suyo, sé que te apoyará. Juntos podrán enfrentarse a lo que venga. 

-No lo sé, tengo miedo Patty.

-Candy, debes luchar, este no es momento para debilitarte, tus hijas tuvieron a su padre hasta que él mismo se alejó, no puedes condenar a esta criatura a pasar por eso porque no lo merece y Albert tampoco, ve y habla con él, hazlo, por favor amiga, sabes que yo estaré para apoyarte.

-Tienes razón, Patty. Hablaré con Albert esta noche. Uhm, no, no podrá ser esta noche, debo asistir a la presentación de baile de Marcelline, pero mañana iré a su oficina para decírselo, así estaré segura de que Eleanor no nos perturbará.

En casa de Arie.

-Hola, Sarahí.

-¿Dónde están tu mujer y tu hijo?  
-Esa ramera salió con su bastardo.

-Daniel ¿Cómo puedes...?

-Porque lo son mamá, Arianna me engañó, ese hijo es de un pelele que no tiene ni en qué caer muerto, solo fingió todo este tiempo, para parecer una chica genial, pero todo su teatro se le vino abajo.

-Debes alejarte de inmediato de esa chica, no te seguirás exponiendo al ridículo. Ahora mismo voy a casa de sus padres a decirles la Joyita que tienen...

-Cálmate, Sarahí. Claro que me alejaré de esa ramera y su bastardo, pero no sin antes hacerla pagar por su traición, ella va a saber que conmigo no se juega. Odiará hasta el día en que nació.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer? Sabes que nunca estaré de acuerdo en que la agredas a ella o a su hijo, lo mejor es que te alejes, olvidándote de todo esto, te lo estoy ordenando Daniel.

-No mamá, mi venganza ya comenzó. Esto nadie lo detendrá, Arianna vivirá un verdadero infierno.

-Me asusta escucharte hablar así, por favor hijo, recapacita.

-Déjame en paz. Vete Sarahí, con un demonio vete mamá... "Maldita Arianna, de Raymond Daniel Lagan-Ardlay nadie se burla".

Esa tarde Candy y Albert llegaron al salón de la academia a la presentación de sus hijas, el corazón de ambos pálpito de manera enloquecida cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

La familia Grandchester asistió al especial, lo mismo que los Ardlay, los ausentes fueron Neal y su madre.

Los ojos de Eleanor parecían querer asesinar a Candy cada vez que la observaba mirando a Albert, él por su parte estaba emocionado con el hecho de poder verla y estar cerca de ella, los encargados del evento pidieron que los padres de las jóvenes las acompañaran tras bastidores, Eleanor insistió ser ella quien acompañara a su nieta. Sin embargo, de manera enérgica la directora y maestras rechazaron su petición, Albert fue aceptado para ir, por ser el padre de Rosemary.

La presentación de ambas jóvenes fue un éxito, sus familiares se regocijaron de su talento, hasta la señora Elroy se dejó ver sonriente ante la participación de su nieta.

-Albert que gusto que acompañaras a tu hija al evento, te ves muy bien esta noche, déjame acomodarte el corbatín.

-Gracias Elisa, no me habría perdido por nada del mundo esta presentación, Rosemary lo hizo genial, estoy enormemente orgulloso de ella.

-¿Qué te parece si para celebrar nos vamos a comer al mejor restaurante? Yo invito.

Incapaz de seguir tolerando el coqueteo descarado de la maestra, Candy interrumpió la plática.

-Oh, Albert que gusto me da verte, justo iba a buscarte, me urge hablar contigo, ahora mismo.

De inmediato Albert pudo percibir los celos en su amada, eso lo volvió loco de contento, pues sabía que ella todavía lo amaba.

-Claro, te acompaño.

Elisa quizás en otra ocasión podamos salir a comer, pero ahora ya tengo planes, me dio gusto saludarte.

-Está bien, espero que sea pronto cariño, adiós.

-Esa mujer te dijo Cariño ¿Ya la conocías?

-Debo ser honesto, ella fue mi novia, hace mucho tiempo, pero no funcionó, sin embargo quedamos en buenos términos.  
-Sí, ya pude darme cuenta, no será ¿qué todavía hay algo entre ustedes?

-¿Estás celosa? Tranquila, yo no tengo amor para otra, Candy aún soy todo tuyo, si pudieras sentir mi corazón, como se agita de solo verte y escucharte, no dudarías ni un segundo de mis sentimientos. Candy no hay un día en que te aparte de mis pensamientos, ni una sola noche en la que no añore tenerte conmigo, por favor vuelve conmigo. Date cuenta de que te adoro, no quiero seguir alejado de ti.

-Albert, mi amor, ahora estamos más unidos que nunca, estoy enamorada de ti y vamos...

-Ustedes dos no deben estar aquí a solas, ¿Lo recuerdas? ─En ese momento Eleanor colándose tras bastidores interrumpía la plática de los enamorados─. Ahora mismo iré por Terry, tus hijas y el duque para decirles la verdad acerca de ti, Candice White.

-No se altere tanto Señora Baker, solo nos encontramos por casualidad y nos saludamos, ahora mismo me retiro, adiós, Albert. 

-Hasta pronto, Candy.

Al terminar la presentación Candy acompañó a la familia Grandchester a celebrar, cenaron en el restaurante favorito de Marcelline, en repetidas ocasiones Candy se tuvo que disculpar para ir al baño, las náuseas provocadas por el embarazo se hicieron presentes, a pesar de todo, se sentía feliz por el logro de su hija y sobre todo por haber escuchado a Albert.

Arianna se despidió de su familia, su bebé se había quedado dormido y ya era hora de llevarlo a casa.

En el camino de regreso su auto fue interceptado por tres maleantes.

-Vaya, vaya, si es una damita la que conduce este hermoso auto, nosotros que pensamos que este robo nos daría trabajo.

Un hombre chaparro, de contextura insípida se le acercó a la ventana del auto, amenazándola con pistola en mano.

-Les daré todo el dinero, mis joyas, pero, por favor no nos hagan daño, déjenme ir con mi hijo, les juro que no los denunciaré, solo dejen que me vaya con mi bebé.

-Bájate del auto ahora mismo, ¡Que te bajes del auto ahora mismo, maldita sea!

-Esta bien, está bien, por favor no me hagan, daño les doy mi auto, solo denme a mi hijo, por favor.

-Wow, pero si eres una mamacita encantadora ¿Te gustaría divertirte?

-No, por favor, no me hagan daño.

-No te lo pregunté a ti cariño, se lo decía a mi amigo, a él le encantan las mujeres finas de buen porte. Tú serías un verdadero manjar para su fétido paladar.

Un hombre de gran estatura, con sobrepeso, de larga barba, se acercó a la joven, agachándose hasta su oído comenzó a susurrarle cualquier cantidad de vulgaridades, mientras su aliento apestoso a Alcohol, tabaco y drogas le quemaban la suave piel.

-Sí, nos divertiremos un rato con ella.

-Por favor, se los suplico, les daré todo lo que quieran, no me hagan daño, dejen que me lleve a mi hijo.

-De hecho suena bastante tentador. Sabes investigué que el esposo de esta chica pertenece a una familia ricachona. Su padre es un noble de Inglaterra, quizás debamos hacer un cambio de planes para obtener una buena ganancia. Ven hablemos aparte. No intentes nada estúpido, porque tu hijo y tú se mueren esta noche ─dijo el hombre grande y de sobrepeso. Los tres malhechores se apartaron unos pocos metros de la chica para discutir el plan que llevarían a cabo.

-Lo que nos están pagando por asustarla es una miscelánea comparado con los millones que podemos obtener por un secuestro.

-Estás loco, sus familiares no tardarán ni dos horas en mover a la policía de todo el mundo para dar con nosotros, no cuentes conmigo.

-Escúchame imbécil, tú ya estás hasta el cuello en esto, sino aceptas nuestra propuesta te mueres aquí mismo marica.

-Tranquilo Komander, Alex tiene razón, esto es demasiado arriesgado, pero si todo nos sale bien, será nuestro retiro. El riesgo vale pena.  
Déjenme tomar las decisiones a mí, yo me encargaré de liderar esta operación.

El hombre grande que se hacía llamar _El Terror_ rodeó a la chica, dándole un cachazo certero con su pistola nueve milímetros, la dejó inconsciente, tirada a un lado de la carretera, abordaron su auto llevándose al bebé en acción de secuestro.

-Maldita sea están locos, es solo un bebé, necesita de su madre o se morirá.

-Cállate maldito infeliz, o lo despertarás, de ahora en adelante tú serás su nodriza. Más te vale que lo hagas bien porque si el mocoso se pone insoportable ambos pasaran a la historia.

-Maldición, ya cállense los dos, secuestramos al bebé para que esas familias sepan que no estamos jugando. Si lo quieren volver a ver, tendrán que darnos lo que les exigimos, comunícate con _La Piedra_, dile que le informe a su patrón que hubo un cambio de planes que la chica está bien y le dices donde quedó. Es hora de salir de esta porquería de una vez.

En casa de Ariel, Neal respondía la llamada que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

-Al fin te comunicas ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está mi mujer? Te dije bien claro que solo sería un susto.

-¿Cómo que secuestraron al bebé? ¡Demonios, están locos, tú eres el responsable de los que le suceda a mi hijo!, tú me recomendaste a esos mal vivientes, si no quieres que tú familia y la policía se enteren de tus andanzas, ahora mismo me ayudas a traer a mi mujer y a mi hijo de regreso.

"Dios, ayúdame"

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 15

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.**

─Pensándolo bien, iré yo por Arie ─Neal manejó hasta el lugar del rapto, efectivamente allí se encontraba la joven madre aún inconsciente, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a casa de sus padres.

─¡Dios mío! Daniel ¿Qué rayos has hecho?

─! Diablos, mamá! No te quedes allí parada sin hacer nada como una maldita estatua, ayúdame a llevarla a mi habitación. ¡Date prisa! ─Sarah hizo lo que su hijo le pidió. También ordenó a Evelyn, su ama de llaves y empleada de confianza, llamar al doctor Britter.

El galeno no tardó mucho en llegar, sin tiempo que perder atendió a Arianna, según su diagnóstico, el golpe que recibió no era de gravedad.

Un rato después la joven recuperó el conocimiento, de inmediato revivió la horrible escena del secuestro.

─¡Mi bebé! Neal, señora Lagan: ¿Dónde está mi bebé?

Sarah dirigió la mirada a su hijo, ella también quería escuchar la explicación de él.

─Yo... Yo en verdad, lo siento, el pequeño Daniel fue secuestrado por una banda de malhechores, el cabecilla se comunicó conmigo, me hizo saber todo lo que pasó, la dirección en la que te encontrabas y sus planes. Pronto se comunicarán de nuevo para decirnos el pago que exigen para devolvernos al bebé ─Al escuchar esa declaración, la joven fue invadida por un ataque de ansiedad e histeria, pidió a Neal y a Sarah que llamaran a sus padres y abuelos para informarles acerca de la situación.

El doctor Britter le dio un calmante a la joven madre. Igualmente, a la señora Lagan, quien también se vio afectada de sus nervios. Neal fue al estudio, desde allí les informó a los padres de su aún prometida sobre lo acontecido. De igual forma informó a la familia Ardlay.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Sarah se encerró en el estudio junto a su hijo, comenzó a indagarlo.

─¿Por qué lo hiciste, Daniel? Es solo un bebé ¡Por Dios! No tiene la culpa de la mala cabeza de su madre ni de tu crueldad al querer vengarte de ella.

Sirviéndose una copa de Whisky, Neal, con sus ojos enrojecidos, sus manos temblorosas y voz quebrantada, respondió─: Te juro que yo no planeé esto, solo quise darle un susto a Arie. Luego de eso, ya tenía decidido alejarme de su vida, irme a Escocia, olvidarlo todo. Pero esos malditos vándalos se aprovecharon, ahora tratarán de sacarnos una fuerte cantidad de dinero. ¡Mamá estoy muy arrepentido de todo!

─¿Te has puesto a pensar que nos veremos envueltos? ¡Oh, Dios mío! Daniel, irás a la cárcel... cuando las autoridades investiguen todo tú irás a prisión.

─Es lo que merezco, eso no me importa ahora, solo deseo que el bebé esté bien.

Sarah se conmovió al ver el sufrimiento de su hijo, se abrazaron para darse consuelo. Los golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el momento, era Evelyn informándoles que los Ardlay habían llegado.

Las residencias de ambas familias colindaban, por eso no era raro encontrar a Sarah y a Neal en la mansión Ardlay.

Arianna se lanzó a los brazos de Albert, tras verlo llegar, él, guiado por sus instintos paternales, la abrazó, dándole palabras de consuelo y ánimo, mientras le acariciaba su largo cabello oscuro.

─Tranquila pequeña, prometo que todo saldrá bien, te doy mi palabra que haré hasta lo imposible por traer a tu hijo de regreso sano y salvo ─La dulce voz del caballero logró calmar el acongojado corazón de la joven.

Candy y los Grandchester llegaron a la mansión Lagan.

Candy corrió de inmediato a abrazar a su hija, juntas rompieron en llanto. Albert percibió en su corazón el dolor de su amada Candy, sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas.

Olvidándose de los demás, escuchó su corazón, la voz de sus sentimientos. Viendo que Arianna ya se encontraba rodeada por los Grandchester, se acercó a su amada, sin decirle nada la aferró a su pecho cuanto necesitaba de ese alivio su amada, en ese momento no importó Terry y los Duques, porque fue justo allí que ella comprendió lo mucho que amaba a Albert, que no estaría sola para afrontar todo por lo que estaba pasando.

De manera, disimulada pero necia, Eleanor trató de separarlos, pero esta vez Candy no sucumbió ante esa presión, la insistencia de la duquesa parecía más bien la de una mujer celosa.

Al conocer lo acontecido, por boca de Neal, todos acordaron no darle participación a las autoridades, no harían nada que expusiera la integridad física del bebé.

Las horas fueron pasando, la incertidumbre gobernaba entre los allí reunidos.

Por recomendación del doctor Britter, Arie fue sedada, porque víctima de la ansiedad y desespero por ratos se descontrolaba.

Ninguno de los presentes tenía la intención de moverse de allí, no hasta conocer lo que los captores demandaban.

Al llegar la noche, al fin sonó el teléfono de Neal, era la llamada que tanto esperaban, los rufianes exigieron ser escuchados por toda la familia, Neal accedió de inmediato, puso la llamada en altavoz.

Habló el líder de los captores:

-Escúchenme bien, porque no se los diré dos veces, exigimos la cantidad total de 100 millones de dólares en garantía de la vida y liberación del bebé Daniel Raymond Lagan-Ardlay, no intenten alertar a la policía o él pagará las consecuencias, en diez minutos llamaremos de nuevo para saber su respuesta.

En la sala comenzó el debate, el duque tomó la palabra:

─Estoy dispuesto a aportar 20 millones de dólares, hace apenas unos meses invertí casi todo mi dinero, no creo que estas sabandijas nos den mucho tiempo para reunir la cantidad que quieren.

─Yo aportaré 30 millones más, junto a lo de mi padre es una fuerte cantidad.

─Y yo estoy dispuesta a sumar 25 millones ─Ahora era Sarah quien se unía al debate.

─Candy, espero cuentes con al menos la mitad de la cantidad restante.

─Sí, creo que tengo un poco más de 15 millones, para lo que haga falta estoy dispuesta a vender todos mis bienes, en esta ciudad todo el mercado de bienes y raíces es rápido, Terruce.

─Que por supuesto no son muchos ─expresó Eleonor.

─Eso no importa mamá, en estos momentos cualquier cantidad es útil.

─No hará falta que Candy venda sus propiedades. Estoy dispuesto a asumir el monto total del pago sin esperar un reembolso ─William Albert Ardlay se puso de pie, posesionándose de la situación, la señora Elroy apoyó en su totalidad la decisión de su sobrino.

Al escuchar esas palabras Richard y Sarah se sintieron, aliviados, en cambio Terry se sintió sacudir todo su ser por un violento golpe de celos.

─Se lo agradecemos, pero no será necesario, si gusta puede aportar la cantidad faltante, luego de eso le sugiero que se mantenga al margen en los problemas de mi familia.

─¡Señor Grandchester hijo! Le recuerdo que Neal es parte de nuestra familia, de nuestro clan y William es líder de ambas sociedades, no le pida que se haga a un lado, porque eso no pasará, él gentilmente, sin ningún problema se ha ofrecido a pagar la cantidad exacta y, más si hiciera falta ─La señora Elroy fue muy contundente al expresar su sentir.

El celular volvió a repicar con la llamada de los malhechores, Albert tomó la palabra incluso antes de que ellos pudieran hacerlo.

─Hemos decidido acceder a su exigencia en el período que ustedes quieran, pero pedimos que nos dejen ver al bebé como garantía que no ha sufrido ningún daño, el jefe aceptó la petición, haciendo uso de la videollamada dejó que los presentes vieran al bebé. Efectivamente se encontraba en buenas condiciones, incluso pusieron a una señora a su cuidado, en el auto de Arie estaba el maletín de maternidad que contenía artículos para el bebé, incluyendo leche, cereal, pañales, un kit de higiene y sus vitaminas, a pesar que el bebé había sido prematuro, era un niño sano, fuerte y muy alegre.

El jefe de la banda, les dió 48 horas de plazo para efectuar la transacción, acordaron que esta se llevaría a cabo en el mismo lugar del secuestro.

Deshecha, Candy subió a la habitación en la que Arianna dormía.

Eleanor subió tras de ella para aprovechar reprocharle su cercanía con Albert.

─¡Eres una desvergonzada! No te importa nada nuestro sufrimiento, cualquier pretexto es bueno para buscar los brazos de ese hombre.

─¿En serio va a comenzar con su misma cantaleta, justo ahora? Basta de tanto acoso y abuso señora Baker, ya me tiene harta, al terminar esta pesadilla usted y yo le daremos fin a este asunto. No le permitiré salirse con la suya "Señora".

─No te atrevas a enfrentarme, porque las llevas de perder, huérfana atrevida, toda la familia estará a mi favor, en cambio a ti hasta tu sombra te dejará sola.

─Se equivoca, no estoy sola, tengo a muchas personas que me quieren y me apoyan, lucharé hasta el fin para estar con mis hijas, pero no de la manera en la que usted quiere. Ahora si me lo permite quiero estar con Arie, retírese, por favor.

En silencio, pero, llena de ira Eleanor salió de la habitación, en sus pensamientos iban los peores oprobios para la mujer de Albert Ardlay. Bajó a la sala en donde aún se hallaban reunidos el grupo de caballeros. La señora Elroy hacía poco rato se había retirado, Sarah la acompañó hasta su casa.

─Mamá: ¿Puedes ir a casa a cuidar a las niñas? Cualquier cosa que pase en el transcurso de la noche te la haré saber.

─Pero ellas están bien, Rosa está con ellas.

─Mamá, Rosaura ya nos había dicho que mañana necesitaba el día libre y pasado es su día de descanso.

─Sabes querida, Terruce tiene razón, las niñas podrían inquietarse, sería peor si también sufrieran por esta situación.

─Pero no deberíamos dejar sola a Candice con...

─Vamos querida, yo iré contigo, no pongas más objeción, por favor. Señor Ardlay, un placer conocerlo, le agradezco lo que hace por mi familia ─Luego de estrechar la mano de Albert, el duque acompañó a su esposa que, como era de suponer iba aún más airada.

Neal se excusó yéndose al estudio, dejando en la sala solos a Albert y a Terry, este sirvió dos copas de Whisky, le dio una a Albert, quien aún permanecía sentado.

─Entonces...pretendes asumir el monto total de la extorsión. ¿Me pregunto con qué intención lo haces?

─Yo soy un caballero, un hombre de honor. No necesito comprar la voluntad de los demás, aprecio a tu hija y también a Candy.

─Me he dado cuenta que mi esposa y tú son muy amigos.

─Sí, la madre de tus hijas es en verdad extraordinaria, ella sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea, no pienso defraudarla.

Esa respuesta hizo que Terry se enojara, ya no tenía intención de ocultarlo, bebiendo de un solo trago su whisky, replicó:

─Escúchame Ardlay, no soy un estúpido para no darme cuenta que tienes interés en mi mujer, debo agradecerte lo que haces por Eleanor, Arianna y su bebé, pero te exijo de una maldita vez que te alejes de mi mujer.

Poniendo su copa a un lado en la mesita, Albert se puso de pie, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Terry lo intimidara.

─Basta de fingir que Candice White es tu esposa o tu mujer, porque no es ni lo uno ni lo otro. Ella es la madre de tus hijas y tú su pasado, eso no te da derecho de imponerte sobre ella. Ella es una mujer libre. Puede decidir a quién permitir en su vida y a quién no. Ambos sabemos en cuál de esas opciones estamos. Sobre mis sentimientos no tendría porque decírtelos, pero por respeto a tus hijas lo haré, Candice no solo me gusta, estoy enamorado de ella, la amo y lucharé por su amor, ¿Te quedó claro?

Casi se fueron a los golpes, pero al ver a Candy bajar de la habitación, ambos se contuvieron.

Neal interrumpió ese momento de tensión entre los caballeros con otra llamada de los secuestradores para todos, la seguridad del bebé estaba sobre todo.

El jefe de la banda dio los detalles finales para el intercambio, al encuentro solo deberían llegar los padres del bebé y la persona que haría el pago.

La situación era cada vez más preocupante, con esta exigencia se estarían exponiendo la vida de muchas personas, incluyendo la de los vándalos.

Por la mañana se reunieron todos nuevamente, después de deliberar, acordaron dar parte a las autoridades, no podían confiar en la palabra de los criminales, el jefe de la policía tomó cartas en el asunto y junto a los familiares idearon un plan de rescate.

Horas más tarde Albert y los Grandchester salieron a hacer los preparativos necesarios en apoyo al plan.

Conmovida por la situación y viendo la angustia de su madre, Arie buscó consuelo en ella, la invitó a subir a la habitación para poder platicar en privacidad.

─Mamá, debo pedirte que me perdones todo el daño que te he causado, siempre tuviste razón, por mi tonto capricho, ahora mi bebé está en peligro.

─Ven mi pequeña niña, no te atormentes más, no hay nada que yo deba perdonarte, muchas veces no hacemos bien las cosas, quizás por cobardía tomamos malas decisiones, pero al final por amor todo vale la pena. Neal está demostrando que merece tu amor.

─Mamá, tampoco fui sincera en eso, ¿sabes? En el colegio odié ser yo misma, me sentí poca cosa y fea, fue entonces que adopté una personalidad diferente, opuesta a mí, hice a un lado mis sentimientos, mi verdadero amor por Stear, me esforcé en conquistar al chico más cool del colegio, no me importó hacer lo que fuera por eso, hasta caer en lo más bajo, con eso hacía sufrir a Stear. Neal siempre tuvo la razón sobre mi conducta.

─¿A qué te refieres con eso?

─Mamá, Stear es el padre de mi hijo, me aproveché de su amor y lo seduje cada vez que quería, ahora sé que siempre lo he amado.

─¿Stear lo sabe?

─No, todavía no se lo he dicho, seguía necia en mi objetivo de casarme con Neal, para hacerlo pagar por sus humillaciones. Cuando nació mi hijo, comprendí que no era eso lo que quería, sé que debo decirle la verdad a Stear. Neal está enterado de todo, él lo escuchó en una conversación que tuve con las chicas y se vengó de mí registrando al bebé con sus nombres y apellidos. Te juro que estoy dispuesta a terminar con esta farsa, por supuesto no me casaré con Neal, al recuperar a mi bebé le cambiaré ese nombre. Tal vez no sea demasiado tarde y pueda recuperar el amor de Stear, empezar de nuevo con él y nuestro hijo. He sido lo peor, debo admitir que no merezco ser madre. Mi pequeño ha sido víctima de mis estupideces, ni siquiera sé si algún día podré perdonarme, sé que lo amo y que daría mi vida para que él esté bien. ¿Por qué no pude ser como tú? Tú has sido una madre intachable, perfecta, todo amor, lo has dejado todo por estar con tus hijas, te olvidaste de ti misma, resumiste el vivir, solo en nosotras y yo a cambio solo te he dado dolor y vergüenzas, eso me hace saber que no soy buena para mi bebé.

─No siempre he sido buena madre, también les he ocultado cosas que...

─No mamá, tu pasado no nos importa, siempre supe porque te separaste de papá, tardé en comprenderlo, tuve que vivirlo, pero, ahora no te culpo por no volver con él, cuando recuerdo los golpes en tu cara puedo imaginar el infierno que viviste, pero por amor a nosotras tu sanaste pronto tu corazón y seguiste adelante.

─Arie, hija mía perdóname por lo que te diré. Estoy embarazada ─Esa confesión sorprendió en gran manera a la joven.

─Por un momento, pensé que tú y papá...pero sé muy bien que eso no es posible, no creo estar equivocada al decirte que Albert es el padre de tu hijo ¿Cierto?

─Cariño, él conquistó mi corazón, ha sido lindo conmigo. Borró el mal recuerdo que tenía del amor, después de años en soledad, eliminó la barrera que había entre mis sentimientos. Estoy enamorada de él y, sé que él siente lo mismo. Fui muy irresponsable, pero tampoco diré que me arrepiento, seré fuerte y afrontaré las consecuencias, por ahora solo tú lo sabes, te prometo que cuando recuperes a tu bebé, hablaré con tus hermanas y les diré la verdad.

Sin decir más, Arianna se levantó, fue directo a ducharse, confundida por eso Candy dudó de haber hecho lo correcto al confesarle todo a su hija. Ahora el llanto y la incertidumbre la ahogaban, minutos después Arie salió envuelta en una toalla.

─¿Me permites? Debo vestirme, hay algo que tengo que hacer.

─¿A dónde vas?

─A ser valiente, a decirle a Stear que es el padre de mi hijo, espero que tú hagas lo mismo con Albert, sé que tú no cometerás mis errores y mi hermanito desde el vientre estará junto a su padre ─La mujeres se fundieron en un abrazo, por un momento las lágrimas parecían no terminar, pero esa hizo que una parte de su ser hallara paz.

Entre tanto, en un lugar lejos de allí, en una casa que los secuestradores usaban como escondite, los cabecillas de la banda discutían acaloradamente por la forma en la que repartirían el botín.

─¡Estás loco! No te daré la mitad del dinero, 15 millones para ti serán más que suficientes, 10 millones para el otro inútil bastarán. Yo soy el jefe de esta banda, yo te di participación en este atraco.

─De no ser por mi plan nos habríamos tenido que conformar con cien mil dólares, pronto habríamos tenido que seguir robando como ladrones de poca monta, para no morir de hambre, así que no me vengas con estupideces o quedas fuera de esta operación.

─¡Eres un hijo de puta, mal agradecido!, te arrancaré la cabeza, la pondré en exhibición para que sepan que conmigo no se juega ─Antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, el cerebro del secuestro le dio muerte, el tercer implicado en el asunto al escuchar las detonaciones, llegó de inmediato al lugar de los sucesos.

─¡Hijo de puta, eres un maldito infeliz!

─Mejor te callas imbécil o terminarás igual que este hijo de perra, ahora yo soy el líder de esta banda, harás lo que te diga y, ¡ay de ti cómo se te ocurra traicionarme!

Continuará...


	16. Chapter 16

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**

Arianna se había ido escoltada por el personal de seguridad de su abuelo.

Agobiada, Candy se fue de la mansión Lagan bajo la mirada acosadora de Eleanor, ella iba buscando un poco de tranquilidad.

Citó a su mejor amiga en el apartamento Magnolia, que aún era de su propiedad. Ignorante de todo lo que estaba pasando, Patty atendió de inmediato el llamado de su casi hermana, hallándose en la puerta de la entrada, comentó:

─¡Vaya, hasta que al fin se me hizo conocer tu nidito de amor! ─expresó a penas su amiga le abrió para que entrara. Al observar la mirada triste de Candy comprendió de inmediato que su amiga estaba sufriendo. Apenada, preguntó─: Candy ¿Qué sucede?

Su amiga le contó todo lo ocurrido con el bebé, Patty compartió el dolor de Candy, ella era sin duda un gran apoyo para su amiga.

Después de un rato de intercambio de lágrimas y palabras de consuelo entre ellas, Patty preparó té. Decidieron tomarlo en la terraza exclusiva del lujoso apartamento, una vez allí, volvieron a retomar la conversación.

─En verdad espero que todo lo que estás pasando no afecte tu embarazo, pediré a Dios que cuide de tu bebé también.

─Sé que lo harás, te lo agradezco Patty, platicar contigo siempre me hace bien. Pero hay una cosa más que debo decirte, quizás no me corresponde, pero de no hacerlo me sentiré mal, solo te pido que trates de comprender y que seas fuerte.

Asombrada, Patricia frunció su frente, cautiva de la curiosidad asintió con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza, indicándole a su amiga que continuara.

─Sé que has pasado por mucho dolor en estos días, puede que no sea el mejor momento para enterarte, esta mañana Arianna me confesó que su bebé es hijo de Stear, también eres abuela de su bebé ─Patty se llevó una mano a su boca, abrió sus ojos todo lo que pudo, sorprendida por lo que su amiga le había confiado.

─¿Estás...estás segura de lo que me has dicho?

─Por supuesto, de no estarlo, no te lo habría dicho.

─¡Oh, Candy! Que maravillosa noticia, es hermoso saber que tengo un nieto. Candy somos abuelas del mismo bebé ¡Oh, qué maravilla! Por otro lado, es una pena todo lo que ha sufrido. Stear se pondrá feliz al saberlo... Saber que ese bebé también es nuestro, es como un bálsamo de consuelo por la muerte de mi amado esposo y padre de Stear. No, Dios no nos lo puede quitar ahora. Candy debemos encontrarlo, traerlo junto a sus padres y a nosotros, aunque Daniel Lagan lo haya registrado, el bebé es hijo de Stear, estoy segura de que jamás permitirá que lo alejen de su lado. Daniel nunca lo amará como la haría Stear...

─¡Patty! Por favor, conserva la calma. Neal sabe que no es el padre del bebé. Sin embargo, debo reconocer que él parece muy afectado, no le importó que su madre ofreciera una fuerte cantidad de dinero para pagar el rescate. Además, de eso lo veo decidido a acompañar a Arie y a Albert al lugar del rescate, no dudo que Stear también lo haría. Las lágrimas y evidente dolor de Daniel me hacen saber que no es un granuja después de todo.

En casa de los Cornwell, simultáneamente Arianna le revelaba la verdad a Stear.

─¿Y dices que ahora mi hijo está en grave peligro?

─Lo siento mucho Stear, he cometido muchos errores, pero no quiero seguir con esto, no te apartaré más de nuestro hijo.

La expresión de Stear se hizo más seria al quitarse los anteojos. Pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba su hijo y la posible tragedia que se podía desencadenar lo habían impactado. Guardó silencio por algunos minutos. Arianna lo veía confundida, no podía entender el comportamiento del joven.

─Pensé que al menos te daría gusto saber que eres el padre de mi hijo. Decidí decírtelo. Nos quedaremos junto a ti ¡¿Acaso te parece poco?! Hace apenas unos meses atrás rogabas, porque no me casara con otro hombre, ¿no es suficiente prueba de que nunca dejé de amarte? Si dejaste de amarme dímelo.

Volviéndose a ella Stear la tomó de sus manos, diciéndole─: Escúchame, yo no he dejado de amarte ni un solo momento, por supuesto me hace muy feliz saber que el bebé es mi hijo. Ahora que, lo sé, lo que más deseo es estar junto a él, recuperar el tiempo perdido, por el momento él es lo más importante, ya después hablaremos de nosotros, Arianna. Necesito saber todo lo referente al rescate, no me haré a un lado como un simple espectador, agradezco mucho que el señor Ardlay quiera pagar el rescate, no me importará trabajar mi vida entera para devolverle su dinero. Él también debe saber la verdad, quizás aún quiera ayudarnos, si a Neal le molesta mi presencia tendrá que soportarlo, porque no los dejaré solos.

Arianna se abrazó al espigado joven, supo que hizo bien al decirle la verdad.

Las horas iban pasando, Arie regresó a la mansión Lagan, iba dispuesta a decirles a todos la verdad.

En el apartamento Magnolia, Candy ya se encontraba sola, Patty se había ido hacía poco más de media hora.

En su soledad, Candy trató de relajar su mente, tomó un libro, escogiendo al azar uno de los muchos que habían en la pequeña, pero bien abastecida biblioteca personalizada del lujoso apartamento. Se sorprendió al mirar que el libro era una obra de Shakespeare.

─Qué romántico, jamás imaginé que mi querido Albert gustara de las obras de este poeta, escritor ─con voz suave, pero audible habló suave para sí misma, mientras hojeaba el tomo.

─Es que aún hay muchas cosas que no sabes, de verdad quisiera mostrarte todo de mí, que conozcas mis gustos, de igual manera compartir los tuyos.

Por un momento Candy se sobresaltó al sentir las manos que rodearon su cintura, pero al escuchar la dulce voz de su amado tras su espalda, su corazón se tranquilizó.

─Deseé tanto poder verte a solas que quizás por eso intuí que tratarías de escapar de todos y vendrías aquí buscando paz.

─Han sido días completamente difíciles, por momentos, siento que, me derrumbo. Por otro lado, el amor a mis hijas, a ti y, ahora a un pequeño ser que llevo dentro de mí, me da la fortaleza necesaria para continuar... ─Candy tomó las manos de Albert y las colocó sobre su vientre.

─¿Estás esperando un hijo mío? ¿Es eso lo que tratas de decirme?

─Perdóname por no decírtelo antes pero tenía mucho miedo, sé que muchos se pondrán furiosos al saberlo y no quiero perder a mis hijas. Odio recordar el momento en que acepté firmar el divorcio con esa cláusula. Arie ya decide por ella misma, pero mis hijas menores aún no pueden hacerlo, Eleanor y su familia las alejaran de mí, ahora con esta situación del bebé de Arie me siento peor.

─Me haces muy feliz al saber que seré padre otra vez, luego de catorce años, no puedo creerlo. Cargaré en mis brazos un bebé mío...nuestro. Debes mantener la calma, querida, pronto todo va a estar bien, el pequeño Daniel, pronto estará en brazos de sus padres.

─Albert, tienes que saber que Neal no es el padre del bebé, mi hija se portó irresponsable, caprichosa. Me siento sumamente avergonzada contigo y tu familia, pensar que te conocí justamente por reclamarle a Neal una paternidad que no le correspondía y todavía me ofendí cuando él me aseguró que no era así, ¡Qué vergüenza! Él lo sabía desde el principio, Arie se lo confirmó. Ahora no podré soportar mirarle a la cara, más aún porque se está portando como un verdadero caballero. Ahora que lo sabes no tienes responsabilidad de pagar el rescate y de asistir al lugar...

─No digas nada más, de todo lo que ha pasado tomaré lo positivo, de alguna manera debía conocerte. Pensaré que todo fue obra del destino para traerte a mi vida, el dinero es algo que no me importa gastar con tal de saber que tú y tus hijas estarán bien. No, no llores por favor pecosa, creí haberte dicho que eres mucho más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras...déjame hacerte el amor.

─Perdóname, pero no creo que este sea el momento correcto para... ─Llevando su dedo índice a la boca de su amada, la silenció, la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la bañera, la despojó de sus ropas. Ella comprendiendo lo que su amor deseaba se sumergió en la tibia agua, él perfumó el agua con fragancias relajantes y aceites corporales de la mejor calidad, lejos del morbo, talló con una suave esponja cada parte del hermoso cuerpo de su princesa, ella parecía tan frágil, tan pequeña entre sus manos, que de inmediato supo que no estaría dispuesto a renunciar a su amor nunca.

Le lavó su rubia cabellera masajeándola con sus suaves dedos, aquella sensación tan liviana que ella sintió en su cabeza era lo que necesitaba, le pareció casi mágico el amor de Albert.

Una vez terminado el baño, con delicadeza la secó de pies a cabeza, la envolvió en una fina toalla, para después con paciencia y dulzura cepillarle la abundante cabellera rizada. Le proveyó prendas de vestir que ella dejó en el armario, esa fue la manera en la que le hizo el amor a su mujer, y ella se dejó amar.

─En verdad necesito conocerte más, eres lindo, te lo agradezco Albert, gracias mi amor, gracias por todo lo que haces por mí.

─Pronto te demostraré que seré el mejor padre y un compañero, amigo, amante, quizás esposo, que te apoyará en todo, viviendo para ser y hacerte feliz.

Una vez más Candy buscó la seguridad en los brazos de su hombre, él con la mayor ternura posó un beso sobre su frente, así abrazados permanecieron en silencio, hasta que llegó el momento de dejar el apartamento y volver a la mansión Lagan. Tras ese pequeño encuentro ambos salieron con espíritu renovado y, con el valor para hacerle frente a toda adversidad.

En casa de la familia Lagan, se formó el revuelo, luego de que Arianna les dijera la verdad sobre la paternidad de su hijo.

─¡Sarah tú y Neal tendrán que hacerse a un lado en este asunto, no sería justo para él exponer su vida habiendo sido víctima del engaño de esta jovencita, las autoridades se harán cargo del asunto!

─No tía abuela, siento mucho tener que desobedecerla, pero hasta no devolverle su hijo a Arie, no me haré a un lado ni así tenga que enfrentarme a esos tipos.

─Estoy de acuerdo con mi hijo, lo apoyaré en todo, una vez concluido el rescate trataremos de olvidar todo, no querremos saber más nada acerca de los Grandchester.

─¡No tendrá que esperar tanto, señora Lagan! Yo mismo hablaré con esos rufianes. Les pediré que nos extiendan el tiempo para reunir el dinero, somos una familia influyente, poderosa, pertenecemos a la nobleza del Reino Unido, eso basta para obtener lo que necesitamos ─Los duques validaron en su totalidad las palabras de su hijo. Nunca tolerarían el menosprecio a su apellido y a su sangre noble.

─Esto no es un juego, la integridad física del bebé está en riesgo, después habrá tiempo para reproches, todo seguirá conforme a lo planeado ─Albert hacía su entrada en la discusión de manera contundente.

─Albert, hay algo que no sabes...

─Lo sé todo tía abuela, aún así he decidido pagar el rescate en el tiempo acordado.

─No sería correcto que tomaras nuestro dinero y lo gastaras así.

─Si quisiera hacerlo, lo haría, porque puedo, pero en ningún momento pensé tomar dinero de las cuentas familiares, haré uso únicamente de mi cuenta personal.

Asombrado por la seguridad con la que Albert se expresó, el duque arqueó sus cejas y como los demás guardó silencio.

─Sí estás seguro de querer gastar así parte de tu dinero es cosa tuya, al fin que la fortuna Ardlay te pertenece, pero no esperes a que me quede aquí a ser parte de este circo.

─Te entiendo. Respetaré tu decisión tía abuela.

"Maldita seas Candice White, antes lograste atrapar a un joven inglés perteneciente a la nobleza, ahora haces lo mismo con este caballero de origen escocés de ilustre linaje, que suerte tiene tu horrible cara llena de pecas, huérfana bastarda" ─Los ojos de Eleanor eran llamas reflejando el desprecio y la envidia ante ese pensamiento sobre la madre de sus nietas.

Momentos, después de terminar la discusión, Albert acompañó a su tía hasta el automóvil.

─Solo espero que seas cuidadoso, no soportaría si algo malo te pasara.

─Estaré bien, tía, no debes preocuparte tanto.

─He decidido volver a Chicago Thomas y Archibald vendrán a vivir conmigo en nuestra residencia de verano en Lakewood, partiré ahora mismo. ¿Puedes decirle a tu secretario personal que me acompañe en el viaje?

─Claro, Georges irá contigo, será el copiloto del avión. Mayrom aún está de vacaciones. Siento mucho hacer que te molestaras, pronto entenderás el por qué lo hago.

Esa noche la señora Elroy abordó el avión privado de su familia. En pocas horas se encontró instalada en la villa de Lakewood.

Mientras, en la mansión Lagan, un airado Neal se oponía a la decisión de Arianna de darle participación a Stear sobre el rescate del pequeño Daniel.

─De ninguna manera voy a permitir que ese muerto de hambre ponga un pie en esta casa, después que rescatemos a tu hijo podrás estar con él o hacer lo que quieras. Demonios Arianna, has visto todo lo que ha ocurrido por tu culpa y, aún pareces no entenderlo.

─No pedí tu permiso. Stear tiene derecho de luchar por la vida de su hijo, el señor Albert se está haciendo cargo de todo, así que lo que tú digas es casi irrelevante, agradezco tu preocupación por mi bebé, pero esto ya no es tu problema.

─Por favor, guarden la calma, ambos tienen razón en sus posturas, pero deben pensar en que es lo mejor para la seguridad del bebé, esos criminales reconocen a Neal como su padre, no creo que tengan interés en saber sí en verdad lo es o no o cómo sucedieron las cosas, Arie, está vez Neal tiene razón, Stear tendrá que mantenerse al margen mientras tanto ─La intervención de Albert hizo entrar en razón a la agitada joven.

Para Terry toda expresión de Albert era una osadía, un insulto a su hombría, no, él ya no podía soportar que ese hombre ajeno a su familia decidiera por él, sobretodo luego de saber sus sentimientos por Candy.

Entrada más la noche, los esposos Grandchester volvieron junto a sus nietas en casa de Candy. Neal se encerró nuevamente en el estudio. Arie subió a la habitación, al igual que Sarah, el ambiente tenso era casi abrumador.

Candy salió al jardín a tomar aire natural, Albert se sumó a esa actividad, haciendo una vez más que Terry reventara de celos.

Ambos enamorados caminaban por el inmenso jardín, platicando cosas referentes a la situación, mientras avanzaban eran seguidos por la mirada morbosa del noble inglés.

─Solo quisiera cerrar mis ojos y que al abrirlos ya todo esto haya terminado, pero sé que no es tan fácil, mi cuerpo tiembla no sé cuánto más tenga que soportar esto ─Apartándole el cabello de su cara Albert trató de consolarla.

─No desesperes más, pequeña, ya mañana el bebé de Arianna estará con ustedes, no habrá más temor ni nada que lamentar porque...

─¡Quítale las manos de encima a mi mujer maldito imbécil o te parto la cara ahora mismo! ─De un empujón Terry quitó la mano de Albert del rostro de Candy.

─Terry ¡¿Qué rayos haces?!

─¡Ven conmigo ahora mismo, no quiero que este tipejo siga interfiriendo en nuestros asuntos familiares!

─¡No iré contigo a ningún lado...!

─¡Qué vengas conmigo he dicho, con un demonio Candy, tú eres la madre de mis hijas y harás lo que yo te ordene!

─Terry, Suéltame, me lástimas!

─¡Suelta a mi mujer ahora mismo, marica! ─Albert le asestó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro a Terry haciendo que este cayera sobre un zarzal, bamboleándose se levantó.

─¡¿Qué has dicho maldito infeliz?! ¡Repítelo si eres tan hombre! ─Terry también trató de devolver el puñetazo al rubio, pero no estuvo ni cerca, la agilidad con la que este se movía hacía entender que era un excelente peleador.

─¿Quieres que te lo repita? Pues bien, lo haré con mucho gusto, Candice es mi mujer, ella está esperando un hijo mío, espero que te haya quedado claro, no intentes acercarte a ella nunca más para hacerle daño porque yo mismo te parto tu cara.

─Basta, por favor, ya basta, que no ven que me lastiman con su comportamiento.

─¿Es cierto lo que dice este infeliz? Respóndeme maldita sea, Candy ¿Vas a darle un hijo a ese hombre?

─¡Terry! Yo... Sí, yo estoy esperando un hijo de Albert, lo amo, él es mi pareja, no renunciaré a él por ti o por nadie más.

─Entonces con eso estás aceptando renunciar a tus hijas para quedarte con este maldito, no esperes ninguna compasión de mi parte en el juicio que comenzaré contra ti. Mi madre siempre tuvo razón acerca de tu conducta, de tu mal comportamiento que influenció a nuestra hija, llevándola a cometer errores similares a los tuyos.

─No Terry, eso no es así, yo te juro que...

─No tienes que decirme nada más, no quiero escucharte, por respeto al dolor de mi hija no empiezo un proceso legal en tu contra ahora mismo, pero debes saber que estás perdida, me llevaré a mis hijas lejos de ti, no las mereces.

Herido, casi destrozado, Terry les dio la espalda, marchándose de la mansión Lagan.

─Perdóname por habérselo dicho. No pude soportar ver que agrediera a la mujer que amo. No quise correr el riesgo de que te lastimara a ti o a nuestro bebé, de ahora en adelante lucharemos juntos con la verdad por delante y, será como Dios quiera que sea, no temas pequeña.

Continuará...


	17. Chapter 17

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

**La dama del olvido.**

El día del rescate llegó, aunque el ambiente entre Terry y Albert era más tenso, ambos se mantuvieron a la altura de la situación.

Los oficiales de la policía y otras organizaciones anticrimen, estaban preparados para entrar en acción. Albert llevó su computadora, en ella se encontraba listo el trámite pertinente para hacer la transferencia del dinero, al estar seguro de que el bebé estaría fuera de peligro.

En el lugar acordado se presentaron: Albert, Arianna y Neal, pero no muy lejos de allí, estaban Terry y su padre. Sarah viajó en compañía de Candy y los oficiales que tenían rodeada la zona de manera discreta.

Poco tiempo después llegaban dos automóviles, uno era el de Arianna y el otro era de los criminales que se bajaron armados con revólveres y rifles de alto calibre.

─¿Entonces ya tienes listo mi dinero? ─preguntó el ahora cabecilla de la banda.

─¡Claro, ese fue el trato! ─respondió con seguridad Albert.

─¿Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, este es el número de cuenta al que harás la transferencia, no intentes pasarte de listo o todos se mueren?

─Mientras el bebé esté aquí no haré la transferencia, primero quiero estar seguro de que tanto el bebé como su madre estarán fuera de peligro.

El jefe de la banda ordenó a uno de sus secuaces entregarle el niño a la madre, y, a su vez, escoltarlos hasta la camioneta de Albert.

Al tomar al bebé en sus brazos, Arianna sintió como le volvía la vida. El bebé sonreía emocionado al reencontrarse con su madre.

─Este mequetrefe, se quedará acompañándote hasta que todo termine ─El malhechor señaló a Neal y prosiguió hablando─: Ahora ya puedes empezar a hacer tu parte.

Albert inició su trabajo, pero un número era la clave o señal que las autoridades estaban esperando para entrar en acción. El jefe de la banda logró reunir más integrantes para efectuar la vil acción.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el área se volvió un completo caos cuando las autoridades sacaron sus armas para entrar a la voz de ¡Nadie se mueva, FBI! En instantes hicieron un despliegue de sus fuerzas y rodearon a los vándalos, que al verse en apuros abrieron fuego, los Grandchester, Sarah y Candy condujeron hacia el lugar que parecía zona de guerra, allí Terry con valentía y rapidez abordó la camioneta de Albert. El duque acompañado de su personal de seguridad sacó a su nieto e hija allí dejándolos en un lugar seguro, volvió al campo de batalla, comportándose como un hombre honorable.

Candy se sentía aterrada de pensar que algo malo le sucediera a su amado, sin pensarlo dos veces manejó hasta donde él estaba resguardado por la policía, Albert pudo subir de inmediato al auto, pero Neal se encontraba en otro punto, con poco resguardo policial, Albert se posesionó del volante y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Neal, pero no pudo acercarse tanto como hubiera querido, pues aquella escena parecía de película o más bien, como de pesadilla, en ese punto ya habían dos vándalos muertos y 3 policías heridos.

─¡Por Dios, hagan algo! ¡Mi hijo puede morir!

─Debemos actuar con cautela, te pido que guardes la calma, Sarah.

─¡Tú no puedes comprender nada, Williams! ¡Es mi hijo el que está en ese lugar! No voy a quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados esperando a que lo maten.

─¡Sarah, Sarah, espera por amor a Dios! ─Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a escuchar más nada, caminando por el medio de la camioneta de Candy y dos patrullas estuvo a punto de llegar hasta donde estaba Neal, pero de pronto, cayó al suelo, una bala la había impactado, haciéndola perder el conocimiento de inmediato.

Olvidándose de su propia seguridad, Neal corrió hacia ella, un criminal se percató de eso, por lo que aprovechó la oportunidad para capturarlo para así usarlo como carnada, de ese modo lograría escapar, pero fue embestido por otra camioneta, eran Stear y Patty.

Albert consiguió subir el cuerpo inmóvil de Sarah a la camioneta de Candy. Neal subió a la de los Cornwell, en medio de los disparos, lograron salir ilesos, cuando se encontraron lejos de ese infierno, Neal se reunió con su madre, sin pensar en nada se echó a llorar sobre ella.

Albert revisó sus signos vitales y se dio cuenta de que estaba viva, buscó la herida y se percató que había sido impactada en el brazo, la llevaron de inmediato a un centro asistencial privado y allí la atendieron de inmediato, el rostro dolorido de Neal fue capaz de conmover a todos.

Finalmente, aquella pesadilla había terminado. Tres de los criminales murieron en el acto, uno más quedó gravemente herido tras haber sido atropellado por Stear, el otro fue herido en la cabeza, sus probabilidades de sobrevivir eran pocas.

Albert le sugirió a Candy ser revisada por un médico, él la acompañó en todo momento, pero sin duda alguna ella era una mujer fuerte y valiente.

Desde esa horrible pesadilla pasaron dos meses, en el cuerpo de Candy se podía ver una incipiente pancita, el momento de hablar con sus hijas había llegado, les explicó cómo se fue enamorando de Albert hasta comenzar su relación, les dijo lo mucho que lo amaba y que era el padre de su bebé, contrario a lo que imaginó sus hijas estallaron en felicidad al saber esa noticia, pero también sabían que pronto habría de comenzar un calvario para su madre y para ellas.

Albert también le había dicho a su hija Rosemary sobre el bebé que esperaba con Candy, en un principio la joven no quería aceptarlo, pero amaba tanto a su padre que terminó por entender que él era feliz con ella. Por otro lado, le encantaba la idea de que de alguna manera Marcelline se convirtiería en su hermana, entre las dos ya existía un lazo fuerte de fraternidad.

Tal como era de esperarse, los duques y Terry comenzaron la batalla legal para hacerse de la custodia total de sus hijas, Albert contrató a los mejores abogados del país para defender a su esposa, el abogado Georges Villers, un hombre taciturno que se había ganado fama de ser el mejor de los mejores.

─William, debo ser sincero, son pocas las probabilidades que tenemos de ganar este caso, la parte demandante tienen todo a su favor. La señora Candice firmó las clausulas en las que se estipula que ella no iba a tener pareja hasta que la menor de las niñas cumpliera quince años de edad, ella aceptó firmar dichas cláusulas, estuvo de acuerdo en todo, incluso en que se le revocaría la custodia en caso de demostrarse que había incumplido con esas estipulaciones emanadas en el documento legal.

─Debe haber algo que podamos hacer. No quiero ver sufrir a mi mujer por nada. Ella ha sido una madre extraordinaria, jamás ha sido su intención exponer a sus hijas. No quiero que nada más afecte su embarazo.

─Ese es otro factor en su contra y una prueba contundente e irrefutable de la parte acusadora...les sugiero que se preparen para las audiencias y, posterior juicio, no será nada fácil.

Pasado un mes en audiencias al fin había llegado el gran día del juicio, Patricia Cornwell, Rosaura Hernández, y algunos compañeros de trabajo de Candy incluyendo a su jefe dieron testimonio de su conducta intachable, pero esto de poco sirvió, el juez en su razonamiento le falló a favor del señor, Terruce Graham Grandchester, ahora la custodia total de las menores de edad, Marcelline y Madeleine eran de él.

Ese fue un duro golpe para Candy, al final del juicio se desmayó, estuvo recibiendo atención médica domiciliaria por varios días, cuando sintió que cobró fuerzas, fue a su casa, allí Terry le hizo saber que en dos días partirían de regreso a Londres y que se llevaría a sus hijas, por más que Candy le suplicó él se mantuvo implacable. El embarazo de Candy era motivo de dolor para él, de alguna manera sentía que estaban a mano.

Sin tener éxito de poder ver a sus hijas, regresó junto a Albert al apartamento Magnolia, esa noche Arianna le daría una gran lección de vida a su padre.

─Hola, papá.

─Hija que gusto verte, dime ¿Dónde está Terruce?

─Está con Patricia y Stear, quiero hablar contigo papá, espero que puedas comprenderme.

─Te escucho ─se sentó en el sillón cómodamente.

─Aquel día que me desmayé, me llevaste inconsciente al hospital, fue porque la noche anterior, Neal...Neal, me golpeó papá, y no solo eso, también abusó de mí.

─¡Maldito malnacido! ¿Qué mierdas se creyó al hacerte eso? Si pudiera le daría una paliza justo ahora...

─Papá... papá, por favor, cálmate.

─¡¿Que me calme?! Pero, ¿cómo puedes pedirme que me calme? Te das cuenta de que regresé al lugar de la balacera dispuesto a lo que fuera necesario para ayudarlos, y ahora me doy cuenta de que ese cretino te agredió, a ti, a ti que eres la luz de mis ojos, ese infeliz me las pagará.

─Papá, él se arrepintió, nos pidió perdón a Stear y a mí. Nos dijo todo lo malo que nos hizo, nosotros lo perdonamos. Creo que también fue mi culpa… actué de manera necia. Ahora, solo, siento vergüenza, herí a muchas personas, las expuse al peligro, incluyendo al pequeño Terruce. Lo que quiero decirte, es que debes entender porque mamá se separó de ti. No tienes idea de lo humillante que es para una mujer ser golpeada y abusada mental, física y sexualmente por un hombre. A diferencia mía, mi madre a ti te amaba. Tú en más de una ocasión le causaste ese dolor indecible, papá...debes entender que no puedes estar enojado con ella porque ahora intente ser feliz con un hombre que hace todo por ella. Tan solo porque la ama no le quites a mi madre a sus hijas, papá. Ella nunca fue una madre descuidada, no merece pasar por este dolor...yo...yo te amo papá, me iré contigo y mis abuelos para Inglaterra. Pero, no te lleves a mis hermanas, te lo suplico.

Visiblemente, contrariado Terry salió del estudio. No le dijo nada al respecto a su hija. Sin embargo, comprendió todo lo que le dijo. Habló con sus padres y les hizo saber que no le quitaría sus hijas a Candy. Reconoció la magnífica mujer que siempre ha sido y será. Obviamente, esa decisión hizo que Eleanor se enojara en gran manera, pues ella y su esposo no estaban dispuestos a ceder, al día siguiente con ayuda de sus abogados se aseguraron que la decisión del juez fuera irrevocable.

─¿Qué haces, amor?

─Perdóname, Albert, pero no podré quedarme aquí contigo, partiré a Londres con mis hijas, no puedo estar aquí, sabiendo que ellas están lejos de mí y que sufrirán por mí...esto me duele, pero creo, es lo mejor.

Albert llevó a su amada hasta su pecho, ambos estaban llorando, por más que le doliera esa decisión, sabía que Candy tenía razón para irse con sus hijas. Sin mucho que decir la vio empacar sus cosas una vez más, a la mañana siguiente se iría con los Grandchester hacia Londres, su futuro como pareja ahora era más incierto.

Arianna fue por su hijo a casa de los Cornwell, el pequeño Terruce Alistear Cornwell-Grandchester se había encariñado muchísimo con Patty y por su puesto con su padre, su nombre fue cambiado, como dijo su madre que lo haría.

─Entonces... ¿Qué has pensado al respecto de nosotros? Ya han pasado varios meses y ya es tiempo suficiente como para que te decidas.

─Arie, yo...yo hace tiempo decidí lo que quiero y tengo que hacer. Soy feliz con mi hijo, a ti te quiero mucho, has sido mi gran amor, quizás el amor de mi vida, pero estoy seguro de que no podemos estar juntos, no al menos, hasta que, estés segura de querer tener una vida tranquila junto a mí, junto al pequeño Stear. Tal vez podamos concebir más hijos, si realmente quieres. Sería incapaz de privarte de tu independencia. Lo cierto es que ambos debemos querer lo mismo para que podamos ser felices.

─Pero, Stear...ya te dije. Quiero estar contigo, hice a Neal fuera de mi vida y todo por ti.

─Arie, cariño, Neal y yo sufrimos de maneras diferentes por tu indecisión y caprichos… él estuvo a punto de ir a la cárcel por el error que cometió al tratar de vengarse de tu engaño. Él pagó muy caro ese error, al ver que le dispararon a su madre y creer que esa señora estaba muerta… le hizo reflexionar de su conducta incorrecta. Yo sufrí mucho cuando me dejaste. A pesar de lo mucho que me humillabas siempre estaba allí para ti, porque creía que eso era amor… concluí que si no podía sentir amor por mí mismo, menos podría amarte, poco antes de que naciera nuestro hijo, prometí cambiar esos sentimientos, los cuales me causaban dolor. Fue así como sané mi corazón. Tú también debes sanar, busca ayuda, hazlo por nuestro hijo, hazlo por ti, necesitas terapia para superar todo este sube y baja de emociones.

─Pero tú deberías estar conmigo en este proceso, eso me ayudará. Así todo sería más rápido.

─Arie, si yo estuviera contigo, solo entorpecería ese proceso. Sería un facilitador, probablemente, no podrías entender la necesidad de cambiar, porque al final todo sería como tú lo has querido. No quiero parecer cruel, al contrario es una manera de demostrarte mi apoyo, permitiendo que te lleves a mi hijo el tiempo que sea necesario, el saber que estaré sin mi pequeño me causa una tristeza enorme, pero quiero que estés bien y no haré nada para impedirlo.

Stear acercó su rostro al de Arie, uniendo su frente a la de ella la tomó de las manos y las llevó a sus labios, las besó repetidamente.

─Prometo cuidar de mis sentimientos mientras te espero aquí, no habrá otra mujer, si tú decides no volver, no te culparé. Te desearé felicidad.

─Stear, perdóname por lo tonta que fui, tú nunca mereciste pasar por todo esto.

─No llores más, tienes que ser valiente, ve con tu familia, disfruta tu tiempo junto a ellos, madura y crece. Arianna, crece por ti y por Alistear, por las personas que te amamos... los esperaré a ti y a mi hijo.

─No tendrás que esperar por él, no lo llevaré conmigo. Reconocer que mi comportamiento hacia él ha sido impropio, es una forma de demostrarme que realmente estoy dispuesta a cambiar.

─¿Enserio me dejarás a mi hijo?

─¡Sí!, Patty será muy feliz cuidando al bebé, estoy segura que tú también harás un buen trabajo, ustedes son buenos, merecen ser y hacer feliz a Stear Junior.

─Gracias, Arie, muchas gracias ─Stear abrazó a la madre de su hijo nuevamente, la besó en la frente.

La noche pasó lenta, Candy se sentía derrotada, Albert compartía esos sentimientos, pero trataba de mantenerse sereno para no afectar más a su mujer, acarició su barriga hasta que estuvo seguro de que ella dormía, entonces se abandonó silenciosamente en llanto, las gruesas lágrimas bañaban los rizos rubios de Candy, cuánto dolor le causaba la idea de verla irse de su lado una vez más. También estaba el hecho de que no estaría presente en el nacimiento de su bebé, esos hermosos ojos azules derramaron lágrimas profusamente y aún así su llanto no parecía terminar.

En la mañana llevó a su amada hasta el aeropuerto, por petición de ella, se marchó rápidamente. Sus hijas al verla allí, no se contuvieron y corrieron a abrazarla, las cuatro se fundieron en un abrazo, lloraron por el sentimiento de ese reencuentro.

─¡Es una atrevida, no debería estar aquí!

─Es la madre de ellas, mamá, tiene todo el derecho, no te metas más, por favor.

─Pero, es que esa mujer ha perdido el juicio, ¿Qué no ves cuál es su intención, Terruce? Piensa viajar con nosotros en esas condiciones... ¡Sin duda alguna seremos la comidilla en Londres!

─Candy puede viajar cuando quiera y a donde quiera mamá, si ella desea acompañar a sus hijas hasta Londres está bien, no me opondré a eso.

─Querida, Terruce tiene razón, te guste o no Candice es la madre de nuestras nietas y eso nunca cambiará.

─¡Mami! ─gritaron entusiasmadas.

─Mami...qué bueno que estés aquí.

─Sí, mami, ¡qué bueno que viniste a despedirnos!

─Pensé que nos iríamos sin poder verte ─Las tres chicas invadieron a su madre con aquellas palabras.

─No puedo permitir que se vayan así, no sin mí, por eso estoy aquí, me iré a vivir a Londres cerca de ustedes, para poder verlas todo los días, nadie nos va a separar.

─Mami, ¿pero qué pasará contigo y el señor Albert?

─Él sabe que estaré con ustedes.

─Mami, Maddie tiene razón, ¿Qué pasará contigo y Albert, sobretodo con su bebé? ─preguntó Arrianna, quien estaba desconcertada─. No es algo que debas decidir a la ligera.

─Nuestro bebé... siempre será nuestro bebé, aunque no podamos estar juntos. Él ahora es libre. Tal vez pueda rehacer su vida con alguien que no tenga la vida tan complicada como yo.

─No mami, no vengas con nosotras, no sacrifiques tu felicidad así, mira, Arie ya está emancipada, Maddie ya pronto cumplirá 12 años, y yo 15, el tiempo pasará rápido, aunque no lo podamos reponer, siempre estaremos para ti, te llamaremos todos los días, y cuando nazca nuestro hermanito o hermanita, podrás viajar con él a visitarnos, pero no dejes de ser feliz mamá, tú nos has dado mucho, todo...ahora, nos toca corresponderte. Tu bebé no tiene que estar sin su padre, porque el señor Albert es bueno mami, te ama y tú te ves feliz con él.

─Sí mami, hazle caso a Marce, ya que a mí no me hiciste caso cuando te dije que te enamoraras del doctor Brower, yo también te pido que no vengas con nosotras mamá, yo te veré todos los días te lo prometo. Cuando cumpla mis 15 años mi mejor celebración será volver a tu lado.

─Mami, Marce y Maddie tienen razón, no sufras ni hagas sufrir más a Albert, ninguno de ustedes dos merece sufrir así... ve mami... ¡ve con él!, ve a ser feliz mami, no hagas esperar más tu felicidad, toma este tiempo como una luna de miel.

Las palabras se le hacían difíciles de pronunciar, las súplicas de sus tres hijas la habían conmovido en extremo.

─Gracias, mis niñas, por favor nunca olviden que las amo, que siempre están conmigo en mi corazón, no lo duden, por favor y menos lo vayan a olvidar...

─Yo me encargaré de que tus hijas nunca lo olviden, Candice.

─¡Terry!

─Niñas permítanme un momento a solas con su madre, por favor ─Las niñas se abrazaron una vez más a su madre y se despidieron.

─Yo...yo quiero pedirte que me perdones por mi actitud tan egoísta en estos últimos meses, mi necedad por querer volver contigo no me permitió ver que tú ya eras feliz con alguien más, Candy, perdóname por todo el daño que te hice, cuando lo que debía hacer era protegerte y cuidarte con amor. Cuidar de nuestras hijas y cultivar su amor por ti, será una manera de reparar el daño que te hice.

─¡Oh, Terry! Gracias, sabía que en tu ser seguías siendo aquel hombre maravilloso. Ese hombre al cual amé, también siento mucho haberte hecho sufrir ¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez?

─Quizás si me permites acariciar tu vientre ─Candy le sonrió dulcemente, le permitió a su ex acariciarle su pancita.

─Te pido, por favor me mantengas al tanto de mi nieto, siento mucho que Arie decidiera dejarlo con su padre, pero debo respetar su decisión, como podrás imaginar a mamá no le agradó la noticia, pero es tiempo que, deje de meterse en la vida de nuestras hijas.

─Sí, te prometo que cuando vaya a ver al bebé a casa de Patty te llamaré para que tú lo veas también.

Después de esa breve conversación, la ex pareja se dio un cálido abrazo, Terry y su familia abordaron el avión. Entre tanto, los ojos de Candy otra vez se derramaban en llanto.

─No llores pecosa, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras ─Sí, aquella voz era la de su amado.

─¡Albert mi amor! ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Pensé que te irías, pero Arie, me envió un mensaje diciéndome que tú me necesitabas, aquí estoy Candy, para ti y nuestro bebé.

Continuará...


	18. Chapter 18

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**

─Ven amor, vamos a casa.

Aunque los primeros días de la separación de Candy con sus hijas no fue nada fácil, Albert estaba junto a ella para apoyarla en todo momento. Terence también cumplió su palabra e instaba a sus hijas a hablar a diario con su madre en el momento en que ellas quisieran hacerlo.

Entre tanto, Stear y Patty cuidaban con gran amor al bebé, los tres eran felices. Arianna se mantenía en contacto con su hijo, ella había buscado ayuda psicológica, las cosas para ella iban mejorando.

Por otro lado, los duques tenían sus propios desafíos como pareja, se enfocaban en sus asuntos personales, lo cual era una suerte para las niñas. Los meses fueron pasando hasta que llegó el nacimiento del bebé de Candy y Albert.

─Bien, señora Ardlay, tal como se lo dije en la consulta anterior, sus hijos nacerán por cesárea: ¿Quiere permitir que el padre esté presente en el nacimiento de los bebés?

─¡Oh, sí, doctor! De hecho para él será una sorpresa ver nacer a dos bebés en lugar de solo uno, gracias por ayudarme a guardar este secreto y por no revelarnos el sexo de los nenes, los amaremos por igual ─Ante ese comentario el doctor; Donald Martin, no pudo más que solo sonreír.

Candy fue preparada para ingresar al quirófano, una vez iniciado allí dentro el proceso, se le permitió el ingreso a Albert. Él fue testigo del maravilloso milagro de vida, le dio la bienvenida a su primer hijo, un hermoso varón al que llamaron: Williams Theodore Ardlay, respetando el traspaso del primer nombre que se hereda de generación en generación. Pocos minutos después Albert tomaba entre sus brazos a la pequeña: Candice Priscilla Ardlay una bebé fuerte y hermosa. Acercaron a los bebés a su mamá. Fue un momento que, Albert describió como perfecto. Las lágrimas en el rostro de los otra vez padres; eran el reflejo de una felicidad que no se podía explicar con palabras.

Candy al salir de la sala de recuperación, se le permitió estar con sus bebés, Albert ya la esperaba junto a ellos en su habitación, desde allí se comunicó con Arianna. Las tres jóvenes hijas de la otra vez mamá pudieron conocer a sus hermanitos, también estaban felices, porque todo había salido bien para su adorada progenitora. A lo lejos, encerrado en su habitación, Terry escuchaba la algarabía de sus hijas, celebrando el nacimiento de sus hermanos, sintió un golpe de dolor y se culpó a sí mismo por lo que estaba sintiendo, se arrepentía una y mil veces de no haber sabido valorar a la que fue la mujer y el amor de su vida, aún con el llanto que emanaba de sus ojos, le deseó toda la felicidad a su bien amada Candy:"Porque tú, te lo mereces, pecosa", a penas pudo dejar escapar esas palabras. Poco a poco el nudo en su garganta se fue deshaciendo, fue así como se alivió su dolor.

Cuando hubo pasado el jolgorio, Arie, se percató del sentir de su padre, aunque el trataba de esconder la mirada, ella sabía que él no la estaba pasando nada bien. Sentado en el pequeño escritorio de su habitación, fingió no comprender las palabras de aliento que la mayor de su hija le daba, ella entendió que era parte de su dolor, inclinó su cabeza hasta besarle en la frente para luego abrazarlo: "No te preocupes papá, pronto tú también serás más feliz", pensó su hija, después de eso le permitió estar solo nuevamente.

Así pasaron dos años, Candy solo veía a sus hijas por videos y llamadas. En ese lapso de tiempo había viajado a Escocia dos veces y las misma veces a Londres, pero por decisión del juez no podía acercarse a sus hijas, pero ellas sabían que su madre estaba allí, cerca de ellas, de alguna manera; aunque era doloroso esto las unía. Pero, lo que no se les podía negar a ambas partes era que conocieran a sus hermanitos. Albert en compañía de la señora Elroy se reunió en varias ocasiones con las hijas mayores de Candy para que convivieran con los gemelos. Terry apoyaba estas acciones en contra de la voluntad de su madre, quien al principio quiso participar en dichos encuentros con la excusa de supervisar la conducta de Albert, pero le fue negado por Terry y el duque.

Después de esperar cuatro años, al fin Candy volvería a reunirse con sus hijas, su corazón parecía hacerse pequeño ante ese maravilloso reencuentro, el punto de la reunión sería en Escocia, la tierra de los antepasados de Albert.

Patty, Stear y el pequeño Alistear Terrence, también viajaron con los Ardlay, ellos en varias ocasiones fueron a Londres para que el niño estuviera por temporadas cortas con su madre. Arianna algunos meses anteriores había concluido sus terapias, su ánimo y perspectiva de la vida cambió por completo, ahora era una mujer madura, segura de sí misma y feliz, su relación amorosa con Stear no continuó. Sin embargo, tenían un trato muy cordial, de amistad sincera por el bien de su hijo. Apoyó la nueva relación de Stear con una chica llamada Annie, sobrina del doctor que la atendió en casa de los Lagan, dos años atrás Stear había hecho formal su relación con ella y estaban pronto a casarse.

Ari por su parte comprendió que para lograr todo lo que quisiera tener o ser; es innecesario herir a los demás, sobretodo jugar y herirse a sí misma. Pudo superar todo lo vivido junto a Daniel Lagan, perdonó todo en su corazón. De vez en cuando, envían mensajes por redes sociales para saludarlo, al poco tiempo de haberse ido de Norteamérica, Daniel se casó y procreó dos hijos junto a su esposa. Sarah vive junto a su esposo, el señor Raymond.

Los brazos de Candy parecieron llenar ese pequeño vacío que hacía cuatro años había quedado, de nuevo podía abrazar a sus hijas. Arianna de casi veintidós años, Marcelline de dieciocho y Maddie de quince, la mejor manera de celebrarlos fue volver a estar con su madre. Arianna cumplió lo prometido y no se separó de ellas, pero ya era tiempo de hacer su vida según fuera su deseo, Candy y Stear la apoyaron en eso.

Faltaba poco para terminar la primavera en Escocia. Candy una mujer de casi cuarenta y dos años, lucía plena, feliz y radiante, no podía pedirle más a la vida, pero el futuro inmediato aún le tenía cosas maravillosas que ofrecerle.

─¿Quieres dar un paseo por el lago?

─Encantada mi amor ─Más enamorados que nunca, Albert y Candy caminaron por las orillas del lago, a lo lejos se apreciaba la imponente villa Ardlay. El panorama era hermoso, similar al de una foto postal, el clima era agradable esa tarde en especial.

─Llevamos cuatro años juntos, en este tiempo hemos aprendido a amarnos, aunque al principio no fue fácil, pudimos salir adelante sin separarnos, no tengo duda de tu amor, tampoco tengo dudas de que eres tú la mujer a la que me quiero entregar por el resto de mi vida, eres tú con quien quiero compartirlo todo ─Inclinándose en una rodilla, Albert tomó la mano de Candy y le puso un anillo─. Candy quiero que seas mi esposa, ¿me aceptas como tu esposo?

─¡Albert! Sí…sí, mi amor, quiero y acepto ser tu esposa.

En esa misma primavera en Escocia Candy y Albert se casaron en una ceremonia tradicional de las tierras altas. Candy caminó hacia el altar del brazo de su pequeño hijo. Albert la esperaba allí junto a sus dos hijas, la boda fue como un cuento de hadas mejor aún, ahora Candy era la señora Ardlay, su felicidad al fin estaba completa, no podía pedir más, junto a ella estaba el amor de su vida y él solo vivía para hacerla feliz.

Cerrando mi diario me permití que mis sentimientos volvieran a la calma, viví junto al amor de mi vida por casi veinte años, nunca me detuve a pensar si realmente merecí ser tan feliz, cuando la enfermedad fue apagando la vida de mi esposo me aseguré de que él supiera que yo seguía igual de enamorada y que incluso lo amaba aún más, era ese el recuerdo que quería que se llevara, al recordarlo no puedo evitar llorar, lo extraño mucho, desde su muerte he cumplido aquel sueño que teníamos de viajar juntos por algunos lugares, un día mientras recogía sus cosas para donarlas a casas de beneficencias, el destino me hizo saber que estaba unida por un misterioso hilo invisible a William Albert Ardlay.

Entre sus cosas hallé un broche similar a uno que he guardé celosamente por más de cuarenta años, perteneció al último hombre al que me entregué en la época en que fui prostituta. Fui fiel y feliz con Terence, lo amé lo suficiente, pero por muchos años no podía evitar recordar vagamente aquellos besos y caricias que me hicieron arder, fue un amigo de él quien propuso que se llevara a cabo aquel encuentro. Albert, era el mismo caballero que fue siempre, ambos habríamos querido negarnos rotundamente a entregarnos a la pasión esa noche, pero la atracción y el deseo nos sobrepasó, hicimos el amor como no lo habíamos hecho antes, yo a mis dieciocho años y él a sus veintinueve. Recuerdo que en una de nuestras platicas él me habló del recuerdo de una chica con la que sintió hacer el amor por primera vez, pero de la cual no pudo saber su nombre, aunque él ya estaba comprometido con la madre de su primera hija, nunca pudo arrepentirse de haber amado ardientemente a esa chica, de esa noche como prueba de lo que ambos sentimos quedó un broche que de alguna manera dejó olvidado, grabado en el reverso decía: Unido a ti. Ese broche representa una tradición escocesa y es entregado a la mujer que un hombre ama como símbolo de compromiso. En aquella ocasión no era el momento para que Albert y yo tuviéramos un compromiso romántico, tuvimos que pasar por muchas cosas para volver a reencontrarnos, sé que le hubiera encantado saber esta historia, o quizás ya la sepa. ¿Quién sabe? Saber que siempre estuvimos unidos no me permite sufrir más allá de lo necesario. Es su amor el que me motiva cada día a esperar nuestro encuentro final, no puedo imaginar cuanto me falta por vivir aún, pero le juré que sería feliz. Mientras tanto cumpliré a cabalidad mi palabra, ahora aquí como residente temporal de Venecia he dejado a propósito en un café el broche que Albert por algún descuido dejara en mis manos aquella noche, el que él conservó meses después de su muerte lo dejé en una plaza en Escocia, es mi fe que las personas que los encuentren estarán unidos por los hilos misteriosos del destino y serán tan felices como lo fuimos mi amado Albert y yo.

Las sombras de la noche comienzan a aparecer me apresuro a retocar mi maquillaje nuevamente, hoy el famoso actor y director Terence Grandchester estrena su película más reciente, él y su esposa la también actriz Susana Marlowe amablemente me han invitado al estreno, nuestras hijas continuaron viviendo en Inglaterra, mis hijos menores radican en Escocia y estoy segura de que son felices.

Subo a la limusina y me dirijo al cine, poso y sonrío felizmente junto a la pareja anfitriona. Albert me enseñó a amar hasta los recuerdos dolorosos es por eso que, ahora puedo estar en calma junto a Terry, nada me afecta las cosas malas que viví con él, todo fue parte de la preparación al camino de mi felicidad.

De pronto una mano suave y noble toma la mía.

─Que gusto volver a verte después de tantos años, sigues igual de hermosa como la última vez que te miré.

─¡Anthony! ¡Anthony Brown! Qué alegría verte de nuevo, hace tantos años que no te veía, más que por algunas fotos de artículos que destacan tus valiosos aportes a la medicina, déjame felicitarte por eso.

─Candy, también es una alegría inmensa para mí encontrarte nuevamente, desde que te observé todos los recuerdos en el hospital y posteriores se volcaron hacia mí, siento mucho lo de tu esposo.

─Él siempre cuidará de mí, de una forma u otra velará por mi felicidad.

Fin.


End file.
